Ivy's Kids
by BlackRosePoetry
Summary: What happens when nine... count em'... nine children call Ivy's greenhouse home? What will her and Harley do when they break out of Arkham and find said children? To top it all off, the kids have super powers! Read to find out what Poison Ivy does!
1. Death of an Insane Father

**Ivy's Kids**

Fourteen year old Sunni Amyx ran through her father's mansion. Her normally bright hazel eyes were blurred with tears as she ran, trying to get away from the horrible scene in the laboratory. She had killed him. She really did kill him.

That was the first time she had been into the laboratory in months, and her own father had experimented on her. No wonder the others had developed such strange abilities! Their father had nine children, and he chose to use them as guinea pigs for his twisted power inducing formulas. Sunni had been the strangest and most successful of his "experiments", as her powers were incredibly strong and powerful. Sadly for Mr. Amyx, his oldest daughter lost control in her rage and killed him.

Sunni finished packing her bag and wiped her tears away. A small voice startled her from her reverie. "Sunni, what's wrong?"

One of her younger brothers, Eli, was standing in her bedroom doorway. He had been the first of her father's many experiments and was christened "Speedy" because of his acquired super-speed.

"Eli, get the others and pack as many of your things as possible. We need to leave."

The nine year old gave her a curious look and asked why. Fresh tears coursed down Sunni's face as she began to explain that their father was dead. Eli's face hardened as he murmured, "Good riddance."

Sunni took a deep breath and, steeling herself, said, "Go get Factor and pack as much of the baby formula and cereal as you can. You can also pack some Cosmic Brownies and crap like that, but get the food for the babies first."

Speedy nodded and shot off in a flash to get his twin brother, Gabe, and pack the food. The kids called Gabe "Factor" because of his multiplication powers. Seeing as how he could multiply himself, Sunni thought it was an amusing math reference.

Throwing the duffel bag that had all her stuff in it over her shoulder, Sunni took off down the long corridor to Jaylon and Camden's shared bedroom. Being the oldest of nine, as well as the only girl, meant that Sunni was the mother figure around the house.

The six and four year old boys looked up at her with their big deep brown eyes and asked their big sister what was wrong. Sunni shook her head and said gently, "I can't tell you guys yet. I need you to get your backpacks and pack as many of your toys and clothes as you can. Can you do that for me?"

Camden looked at her solemnly and said, "Yes Sunni."

A relieved smile crossed Sunni's pale face and she hugged the small boys. Leaving them to their devices, Sunni raced off to the nursery where Hayden, Jasper, Miles, and Howard slept. Sunni packed four different duffel bags full of the toddler's clothes. Jasper, being only three, wasn't much help, but he helped his big sister in as many ways as possible. Hayden, Miles and Howard, on the other hand, where taking a nap. Nine month old Hayden's bright red hair was plastered to his head as he slept. He was the only one who had inherited their mother's carroty red hair. Miles and Howard were adopted and looked related except Miles six months older and had deep chocolate brown hair against Howard's fair blonde.

Sunni rolled out the triplet stroller and gently placed the sleeping Hayden in the back. She then picked up Miles and Howard and placed them in the other two stroller seats. Carefully tucking a blanket around each of the sleeping babies, Sunni grasped Jasper's hand as well as the stroller and began to stride towards the door.

"Speedy! Factor! We need to go!"

Soon Speedy and Factor were standing before her in their winter coats and boots. Sunni slapped her forehead and told Eli to get the toddler's coats. He was back in a second, lugging six heavy winter coats. Winter in Gotham City was rough, so the coats were essential.

Taking one last look around at the place she once called home, Sunni strode off into the night with her brothers. Unbeknownst to them, she had taken all of her father's debit cards and three of his best pistols with her.

:0000:

Sunni walked quickly through the streets of upper Gotham. This was a rougher part of town, with many abandoned homes and warehouses. But one place in particular caught Sunni's eye. It was a large greenhouse with a small apartment attached. That would be a fairly safe and warm place for her and her family, so Sunni steered the boys towards it.

Immediately, Sunni felt at home in the large green house and relaxed, knowing that this is what they had been looking for.

Sunni turned to the boys and said happily,"Okay boys, feel free to look around. But be careful!"

Speedy grinned hugly and took off at supersonic speed to run through the lush vegetation that surrounded him. Factor made many copies of himself and they took off in different directions, absorbing the sights and funneling them back to the original Factor. Sunni shook her head in amusement and took the smaller children into the apartment. It was fairly good sized, with three bedrooms and a large living room and kitchen area. The only real setback was that there was only one bathroom, with a fairly small tub/shower. Sunni guessed that they would just have to take turns.

Sunni suddenly realized that Jaylon wasn't standing next to her. "Jaylon? Jaylon, where are you?"

Hearing a snicker, Sunni turned and saw the dark haired boy floating near the ceiling. Yet another example of her father's power serum. "Jaylon Ryan Amyx, you get your butt down here!"

Pouting, Jaylon returned to the floor. Sunni sometimes called him Birdman because he could fly and he was incredibly light, much like a bird. Shaking her head, Sunni continued to scold her six year old brother. Turning to Camden, Sunni realized that he was invisible. Sighing exasperatedly, Sunni squeezed his hand and told him to turn back to where she could see him. The small boy wavered back into sight frowning.

Camden was sometimes call Chameleon because the way he turned invisible sometimes reminded the others of a chameleon. Sunni soon sat up the largest room as her own that she would share with Jasper. Jasper rearranged the furniture for her with his super strength and soon afterward Jaylon christened him with the nickname, "Muscle Man".

The three year old immediately took to the name and followed Jaylon to go explore the greenhouse area. After placing the babies on the bed to finish their nap, Sunni got the other two rooms ready. Jaylon, Camdon, and the twins would share the next biggest room, while the last room would be the nursery.

Suddenly, Speedy ran into her room and shouted, "Sunni come quick! The plants can understand us, and they gave us food!"

Sunni rushed into the greenhouse, trailing behind Eli. The boys were surrounded by fruits and were munching happily while the vines around them slithered and swirled happily. Her fourteen year old brain was at a loss for words, so Sunni decided to just take things as they came. Walking quickly to the circle, Sunni whispered gratefully, "Thanks."

The vines seemed to almost purr with pleasure as she stroked them gently. Sunni took this as a sign that this was definitely their new home. Little did she know that her family had unwittingly set up roots in the home of one of the most dangerous villanesses... Poison Ivy.


	2. Ivy Meet Sunni

**Ivy's Kids**

Poison Ivy strode carefully down the streets of downtown Gotham City. Beside her, her bubbly blonde best-friend, Harley Quinn, did cartwheels and chattered happily. They had just recently broken out of Arkham Asylum and were now on their way back to Ivy's greenhouse/apartment. Harley was particularly happy that it was only one week until Christmas. Ivy, on the other hand, was in one of her notorious dark moods.

Ivy hated Christmas. Particularly the custom of decorating Christmas trees. The only part about Christmas Ivy liked was the shameless splurging of money on petty and pretty items. But right now, Harley's constant chattering was grating on Ivy's frayed nerves.

After one last cartwheel, Ivy finally cracked. "Harley, would you quit cartwheeling and keep your feet on the ground! Your drawing unwanted attention to us right now and to top it all off, your annoying me!"

Harley turned to her friend, a childish pout on her lips and whined, "Awww, come on Red. Lighten up! It's almost Christmas! You should be happy right now."

Ivy growled. "Ivy would I want to celebrate a holiday that is nothing but glorifying the genocide of plants all over the world!"

Harley giggled and said, "Because we're all petty and you like getting presents."

Ivy thought for a moment and replied, "This is true. But I'm not getting a Christmas tree, Harl."

Harley turned to Ivy, her blonde pig-tails and wide blue eyes making her look like a bunny rabbit. "Come on Red! Christmas isn't Christmas without a tree!"

"I don't care Harley. I am not promoting the slaughter and degradation of plants during this holiday."

Harley pouted again and continued walking, sulking the entire time. Ivy sighed. She just wanted to get back to her plants.

:OOOO:

Sunni sighed, exasperated, and ran her fingers through her hair for about the third time that day. The house around her was nothing but mass chaos. Speedy and Factor were running rampant through the greenhouse. Jaylon and Camden wouldn't quit jumping on the bed. Jasper kept throwing furniture everywhere, determined to make as big of a mess as possible. And poor Hayden kept spitting fire out of his mouth.

Sunni sighed again. Well, at least Miles and Howard were content and happy. The apartment had been turned into a child's paradise, with brightly colored pillows littering the floor and almost every child-friendly animated movie ever made stocking the entertainment center. The boy's had even taken the liberty of decorating their bedrooms. Stickers and posters covered the twin bunk beds. In the greenhouse, the kids had planted a pine tree early in the month.

The pine was now decked out as one of the most perfect Christmas trees that you would ever see. Lights and tinsle criss-crossed the tree in perfect symmetry and ornaments hung from the delicate branches. Granted, the ornaments were incredibly strange, with plant patterns as well as some that had clowns and jesters adorning them. But the tree was beautiful all the same.

Sunni was suddenly was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts by a loud wail from Hayden. She went back into the kitchen, spying the crying baby spitting flames in his highchair. He was obviously angry, as his face was red from crying. Sunni quickly got a sippy cup of cold milk out of the refridgerator and took it to the crying toddler. He downed the contents of the cup quickly, calming as the cold liquid cooled his burning throat.

Gabe soon came in the room and asked what was for dinner. Sunni slapped herself on the forehead. She had totally forgotten to start dinner! Taking a deep breath, Sunni told Factor to get a DiGornno pizza out of the freezer and put it in the oven. Factor nodded and quickly multiplied himself so he could do it more effectively. Sunni gathered Hayden up in her arms and padded into the living room. Jasper and Camden sat and giggled in the middle of the floor as Jaylon did tricks in the air above their heads.

"Jaylon Eduard Amyx, you get your but down on the floor right now!"

Jaylon tuck his tongue out at her. Placing Hayden in the makeshift pillow playpen, Sunni put her hands on her hips and said seriously, "Jaylon if you don't get down right now, I'm not going to give you any pizza."

Immediately, the six year old's feet were firmly planted on the floor in front of her, his deep brown, almost black eyes pleading with her to let him have pizza. Sunni smiled and told him that she wasn't going to take his pizza if he didn't fly any more. Jaylon nodded solemnly and watched as his big sister put _Monsters Inc._ in the dvd player. Soon, all the small children were enthraled in the cartoon. All the small ones, that is, except Howard.

Howard was sitting in one of the three small cribs in the nursery, staring around at the room with his big blue eyes. When Sunni went into the nursery, Howard stuck his arms up and cooed at her. Sunni picked up the small fair-haired baby and went into the kitchen to fix him a bottle of formula. Placing him in the highchair, Sunni quickly made the bottle, mixing the formula into the water with deft ease.

After warming it quickly in the microwave, Sunni fed the bottle to Howard. Carefully cradeling the six month old in her arms, Sunni went to check on Speedy and Factor. They had been abnormally quiet and so their older sister was getting a bit nervous. As soon as she stepped into the greenhouse, though, she was met with two screaming twin nine year olds.

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down guys!"

Gabe was the first to speak, as Speedy's super speed made him speak abnormally fast when he was nervous. "There are two women coming towards the greenhouse! I think they might be the owners!"

Sunni blanched immediately, knowing the implications of what would happen if they were caught.

"Get the others and hide. Quickly!"

Speedy and Factor nodded, running off to gather the others. Sunni took Howard and disappeared into the dense foliage, heading for the hidey hole that she and the boys had made for just this reason. Soon, the rest of them were back, crowding into the small room. Taking a head count, Sunni realized something. "Hey guys, where's Hayden?"

Eli slapped a hand to his forehead. He knew he forgot someone! Sunni groaned and gave Howard to Gabe. "Stay here and don't move!"

She took off for the living room, having no idea that she would come face to face with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

:OOOO:

Ivy and Harley approached the apartment, immediatley aware that something was amiss. The lights were on and from what Ivy could tell, all the plants in her greenhouse were thriving. The friends approached the house quickly, determined to catch the intruders red handed. Opening the front door, Ivy and Harley were greeted with a strange sight.

The floor was covered in pillows and blankets. Bowls littered the floor and side tables and on the flatscreen, some children's cartoon seemed to be playing. But that wasn't the strangest sight that met the villanessess. In the middle of the floor, was a small boy. He couldn't have been more than a year old and he had the prettiest red hair. It was color of a new copper penny and it offset his bright green eyes perfectly.

"AWWWWW! Red, look at the baby!"

Harley immediately rushed up and whisked the baby off of the floor. Immediately, the small boy began to whimper and whine. Harley was confused, but was interupted before she could try to calm him down.

"Hey! Put my baby brother down!"

Ivy and Harley whipped around, and in the threshold of the kitchen, stood a girl. She was tall, and athletic looking. The girl couldn't have been older than fourteen, but she held herself in such a manner that spoke of complete and total authority. She had short, curly, dishwater blonde hair with pale freckled skin and large hazel eyes. And right now those eyes betrayed her anger.

Ivy spoke first. "Who exactly are you?" she said coldly.

"I'm Sunni Amyx and that's my baby brother your friend is holding."


	3. Ivy and the Lookalike

**Ivy's Kids**

Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn stared at the teenager that stood before them in amazement. They were the most feared villanesses in Gotham City and here this girl was, sitting at her ease in Ivy's home! The girl, Sunni was her name, stared at them coldly. She seemed to be sizing the pair up. Sunni then strode right up to Harley and took the red-headed baby out of her arms.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visiting Ms. Ivy and Ms. Quinn?" she stated sarcastically, a hard edge on her tone.

Ivy flushed and said heatedly, "This my home young lady! And I do believe you have some explaining to do."

Sunni instantly deflated, looking years older than she was. A dangerous gleam came to her eyes as she spoke though, warning Ivy and Harley as to what would happen if they tried anything. "I'll explain everything if you both promise not to hurt me or my brothers."

This time Harley spoke up. "Of course we won't hurt you! Red and I could never hurt kids!"

"Whoa, back up! Did you say brothers? As in plural?" Ivy looked at Sunni, confusion etched across her pale green features.

Sunni nodded in a matter-of-fact manner. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she murmured, "Oh crap! I forgot about the others!"

Turning, the fourteen year old beckoned for the women to follow her. She strode through the kitchen, ignoring the horrified look on Ivy's face and bouncing Hayden, the baby, on her hip. Sunni immediately went through the greenhouse door and called out to the others.

"Hey Guys! You can come out now. They aren't going to hurt us."

Immediately, Speedy was standing in front of her, his blond hair tousled and his blue eyes wide. Then came Factor, carrying Jasper in his arms and followed closely by Jaylon and Camden. Sunni frowned.

"Eli, where's Miles and Howard?"

The blond shrugged and said, "We left them in the hidey hole. Miles kept letting out concussive burps and Howard kept crying."

Sunni huffed exasperatedly and turned to Ivy and Harley. "Could one of you please hold him? I need to find the babies before Howard has a panic attack."

Harley squealed and held out her arms. Taking the baby, she ruffled his hair slightly and said, "Look Red. He's got your hair!"

"Harl, he's not my baby. He can't have my hair."

"But Ivy, it's almost the exact same shade as your's!"

Ivy frowned slightly and watched as the baby boy began to squirm and fuss in Harley's grasp. "Here Harley, give him to me. Let's see if I can calm him down."

As soon as he was transferred to Ivy's grasp, the baby calmed down. Ivy felt something inside her melt when she locked her eyes onto the baby's bright green ones. But the moment wasn't to last, for Sunni had returned with two other babies riding on her hips. One was slightly larger, with a larger bone structure and thick chocolate brown hair. The other baby was smaller, with a petite frame and white blond hair.

Sunni smiled good-naturedly and said, "This is my family. Shall we go back into the apartment for introductions?" Dropping the formal tone she had adopted, Sunni added, "I really need to sit down because lugging around these little chunks is hard work!"

Harley laughed and said, "Gee Red, I'm kinda startin' to like this girl! She's got a sense of humor."

Ivy smiled and shook her head, turning to exit the greenhouse. But before she could even touch the door handle, one of the older boys whipped past her and ran into the apartment. Ivy stood there, gawking stupidly. Sunni came up next to her and whispered, "I'll explain when we get inside."

Opening the door, the teen strode back into the apartment. The rest of the children followed closely behind her, hugging to her pant's leg and shooting wary looks at the crooks. Ivy followed, still carrying the red-headed baby in her arms. Harley had already flounced past her and was playing with the children in the living room. Ivy shook her head again. Harley was more childish than Sunni was.

Ivy carefully sat herself on the couch and turned expectantly towards Sunni. Sunni sighed and sat the babies on the floor.

"Okay, so you already know my name. I'm Sunni and the two oldest boys," she pointed to Speedy and Factor, "are Eli and Gabe."

Sunni pointed to the two next oldest boys, both with dark brown hair and eyes. "The next oldest is Jaylon and then there's Camden." She then pointed to the small boy sitting in front of the T.V with caramel colored hair. "That's Jasper. The baby your holding, Ivy, is Hayden and the two littlest are Miles and Howard. Miles is the older one by the way."

Harley gawked at Sunni. "And they're all your biological brothers?"

"Well not all of them. Miles and Howard are adopted. That's why Miles is only six months older than Howard."

Ivy let out a strangled noise. "So exactly how old are you and your brothers?"

"I'm fourteen; Eli and Gabe are nine; Jaylon is six; Camden's five; Jasper's three; Miles is 12 months; Hayden's 9 months; and Howard's 6 months."

Harley sat up from amongst the colored pillows. "Holy Crap! Were your parents like determined baby-boomers or something?"

Gabe laughed loudly and spoke before Sunni got the chance to. "Mom wanted twelve. So when she was pregnant with Hayden, she adopted Miles. And three months after Hayden was born, she adopted Howard."

"So where is your mother?"

Gabe's face fell and he whispered dejectedly, "Mom died of pancreatic cancer five months ago."

Harley gasped dramatically. "Oh you poor things! Were's your father?"

Gabe's expression hardened and he growled, "Hopefully burning in hell where he should be."

"Gabrielle Isaec Amyx, you will not speak like that!"

Gabe immediatley crumpled under his older sister's hard stare. Sunni turned to the other children and said, "Hey guys, isn't about time for the pizza to come out of the oven? Why don't you go check and see if it's done."

Quick as a whip, all of the children that could walk, or understand their sister's orders for that matter, ran into the kitchen. Ivy frowned for a moment and then smirked.

"Well, you're certainly in charge here."

Sunni let out an un-ladylike snort. "Yeah, I was in charge when Mom was alive. She was too gaga over dad to pay much attention to us 'little people'."

Harley frowned and said, "Would ya just get on with the story?"

"Fine! Geez, someone's impatient. Well it started a week after Mom died..."

_Oooooh! Cliffhanger! Ain't I just evil? Never fear my loyal Batman fans, I will update soon!_


	4. Stories and Shopping Plans

**Ivy's Kids**

Sunni recounted their story. From the time when Eli became Speedy, to when Hayden started belching fire, to when she finally killed their father in a blind rage. By the time she was finished, tears were pouring down her cheeks and choked sobbs were escaping her throat. Harley was sniffling as well and put an arm around the teenage girl while she cried. Ivy simply sat there, clenching and unclenching her fists. From what Woodrue had put her through, she could only imagine what actual torment these poor children had been subjected to.

Ivy looked down at Hayden, who was snuggled into her chest and sleeping soundly. It was hard to imagine this sweet, innocent little boy blackened and burned and bleeding. It was enough to make Ivy's skin crawl. At least Woodrue had the decency to do his experiments on some weak woman. This man, no, **_monster_** had tortured and experimented on his own children! Ivy watched as Harley managed to calm Sunni down and spoke softly.

"Sunni, why did you choose to come here after you left?"

Sunni laughed bitterly and replied, "Would you think that a bunch of spoiled rich kids would have ran away from their mansion to come to some slum in the middle of Gotham?"

Ivy considered it for a moment and shook her head. She had to admit, it was a pretty good idea. But one question still nagged in the back of her mind. "But why here? Why this building?"

Harley nodded in agreement. "Yeah! You have to admit, an old greenhouse isn't a person's first choice on the real estate market. Especially Red's greenhouses!"

Ivy glared at her friend for a moment while Sunni shrugged her shoulders. "It just seemed... right. It was warm and inviting and I love gardening. It's the only thing my grandmother approved of me doing around her house with her." Sunni smiled fondly. "I still remember helping Grams plant her roses outside her house when I was four. She told me that each rose was a special gift from God, and that they are one of the last beautiful things we have."

Ivy smiled and nodded her head in approval. "I think I would have liked your grandmother."

Sunni chuckled lightly. "Yeah, you would've."

Harley suddenly shot up off the floor and said, "Hey Red, do you think they could stay for a while longer?"

Ivy frowned slightly and started to shake her head when Sunni spoke up. "No, it's okay. We've overstayed our welcome here anyway. It's your home not ours. We'll pack up and be out of your hair by tomorrow morning."

Ivy caught the horribly sad and depressed look in Sunni's eyes as she stood. "I should probably put the little ones to bed."

Harley stood and caught Ivy's eye with a big puppy dog pout. Ivy sighed and grabbed Sunni's hand. "Sunni wait. How would you like to stay here for a while?"

The teen whipped around and gave her an incredilous look. "Are you serious?"

Ivy nodded and was immediatley engulfed in a hug by the exstatic girl. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea what this means to me!"

Harley pouted and whined, "Do I not get a hug?"

Sunni laughed and gave the harlequin a huge bear hug. Harley returned the hug with gusto and said happily, "Hey, can I help you put the babies to bed? They're all so gosh darn cute!"

Another laugh and a nod from Sunni was Harley's answer. Harley giggled, picked up Howard and Miles, and followed Sunni while she carried Jasper. Harley was amazed at the transformation in the spare bedroom. Three cribs surrounded the small twin sized bed in the center of the room, and were filled with soft blankets and pillows. Only one crib had any kind of toy in it though, and that was Hayden's crib. Carefully placing Jasper on the twin sized bed, Sunni whispered, "I'll sleep in here tonight. I usually sleep in the master with him, but you and Ivy now have that room. Crap! I forgot to get Hayden!"

Sunni went into the living room and stood in front of a spaced out Ivy. "Um.. Ivy? Can I have Hayden now?"

Snapping out of her stupor, Ivy handed the baby to Sunni and stood. After she disappeared, the plant lady rushed into the kitchen. The sight that greeted her was surprising to say the least. All the boys were asleep, some had their heads on the table and some leaned on each other. Ivy smiled and silently crept over to the boy that she recognized as Jaylon. Carefully, she picked him up and leaned him on her shoulder.

The small boy snuggled into her shoulder and stuck a slightly pudgy thumb in his mouth. Ivy walked into the second room and placed him on one of the bunk beds. Wondering where Sunni and Harley had gotten to, Ivy wandered into the other room to find Sunni asleep with Jasper on the twin bed. Shaking her head, Ivy strode into the living room to be greeted by a grinning Harley.

"So Red, what do you think about the kids? Seems to me that you're starting to like them."

Ivy shrugged slightly. "What can I say, they're cute."

Harley's grin widened. "They are adorable. Soooooo you want to go put the rest of them to bed."

Ivy nodded and helped Harley lug the rest of the boys into the other bedroom. After every last child was tucked comfortably in bed, the villanesses sat in the master bedroom, contemplating how they were going to take care and manage all these children. Unbeknownst to them, Sunni and the twins were out of bed and conversing quietly.

"Sunni, what are we going to do about Christmas presents?" Gabe had spoken, obviously curious as to how they were going to obtain their holiday goodies.

The twins sat there for a moment, watching their sister think. Sunni got a sneaky grin on her face. "What do you say we go on a little midnight jaunt to the mall tomorrow."

Eli gasped. "You mean..."

"Yep. Boys, tomorrow will be our first mall hiest."

Eli and Gabe exchanged looks and high fives, saying in unison, "Sis, you are the coolest person ever!"

Sunni smiled smugly and said, "I know boys. I know."


	5. Orderly Chaos and Christmas Fever

**Ivy's Kids**

Ivy awoke the next morning to utter chaos. The boys were definitely up and moving. Groaning slightly, Ivy dragged herself out of bed. She looked like a zombie as she walked into the living room. Everyone but the babies and Sunni were sitting with bowls of cereal in the middle of the floor, staring at the T.V. Harley herself was sitting in her pajamas with a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, flanked by Jaylon and Camden. Ivy looked at the television to see what they were so enthralled with... only to see that they were all watching _Teletubbies_.

Ivy snorted and walked into the kitchen, where Sunni was trying to feed the babies while simultaniously dodging fire blasts and concussive burps. The poor girl looked like she was about to pull her hair out. Chuckling slightly, Ivy spoke up. "You need some help?"

Sunni started, sending a spoonful of baby cereal flying. Whipping around, she glared at Ivy slightly. "Don't sneak up on me like that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Ivy rolled her eyes and said, "Look, do you want help or not?"

Sunni deflated and nodded yes. "Can you please feed Howard his bottle? I would ask you to take Miles, but he's fussy this morning and's decided to burp nonstop."

Ivy took the bottle that Sunni extended to her and gently lifted the six month old from his high-chair. Howard burbled happily and swung his chubby arms towards her. Ivy smiled and held him in the crook of her arm, deftly placing the bottle in his mouth at the same time. He sucked on the bottle contentedly, making quiet noises as he ate. Ivy looked up from Howard and watched as Sunni fed Hayden his cereal while managing to feed Miles **_his_ **cereal without getting scorched or knocked out.

Finally, Hayden was done and Sunni turned her full attention on the oldest baby.

"Geez Miles! I think you just might the slowest eater on this whole freaking planet!"

Ivy laughed lightly. "How did you ever get along on your own? This is mass chaos!"

Sunni smirked. "I know, but there's an order to all of it. My order."

The red headed woman rolled her eyes at the comment. Just wait until I whip you all into shape, then said order will cease to exist. Shaking her head, Ivy started to burp Howard.

"So, you never told me who has what powers."

Sunni laughed. "Well, you know Speedy has super speed; Hayden spits fire; Miles has concussive burps; and Gabe can multiply himself. Then, Jaylon can fly; Camden can turn invisible; Jasper has the always impressive super strength and Howard... well, we don't know what Howard can do yet."

"And what about you?"

Sunni stiffened and said curtly, "You don't wanna know what I can do."

Ivy took the tone as a signal to shut up. From her shoulder, a burp from Howard took her attention from Sunni's mysterious powers. Ivy lifted the baby slightly and smiled at his happy face. Howard cooed and played with her hair when she pulled him close to her chest. Sunni looked up from where she was still trying to make Miles down his cereal and said, "You can take him and Hayden into the living room if you want. I'm almost finished here anyway."

Ivy nodded and carefully balanced Howard on her hip while unlocking the high chair for Hayden. The small red head looked up at her expectantly, raising his arms over his head to her. Ivy smiled again and leaned down to wrap her free arm around his hip. Hayden, in turn, wrapped his arms around her neck. Precariously balancing two of the three babies, Ivy made her way into the living room.

"Mornin' Red!" Harley called cheerfully when she saw her friend.

"Good morning Harl. I see you guys are watching something."

Gabe, a.k.a Factor, turned to her and whined, "Yeah. We have to watch this because Thursday is Camden's day to pick a show. He always picks Teletubbies."

Camden turned to his older brother and blew a raspberry. Harley laughed. "You earned that one Gabe."

Gabe frowned and said, "How many times do I have to tell you Harley? It's Factor! Factor! I only get called Gabe when I'm in trouble."

Harley held up her hands. "Okay _Factor. _I won't call you Gabe."

"Thanks."

Ivy sat the babies on the floor and settled herself in between Eli and Jaylon. Much to her surprise, Jaylon crawled across the couch and snuggled right into her arm.

"Well I didn't expect that," Ivy muttered under her breath.

Jaylon looked up at her, his big brown eyes wide. "You look a lot like Mommy used to."

The simple honesty of Jaylon's statement made Ivy's heart leap into her throat and freeze there. How many times had this little boy thought of his mother in these past few months? Sunni had told her that their mother was obsessed with her husband, almost like Harley was with the Joker. The only independent thought that she had ever had was that she wanted as many children as possible. Ivy saw now that the children's mother wasn't very attentive to them, leaving the little ones starving for attention.

Ivy squeezed Jaylon to her shoulder gently and let him rest his head on her shoulder while he watched the show on T.V. Harley watched the entire exchange in awe. Was this really the same Red? The Ivy she knew was cold and detached to everyone but her, and would never act motherly towards anyone or anything but her plants. Now, Ivy was practically on the verge of going into full blown mom mode!

Harley shrugged the negative thoughts and pulled Howard into her lap and tickled him lightly on the ribs. She would have time to worry about Ivy later. Right now, there were too many little people that she needed to take her energy out on. Howard giggled in her arms and bounced energetically. Harley thought she heard Camden and Gabe whispering conspiritorily, but dismissed the idea as absurd. Camden was five for Christs sake! How could he be in a conspiracy?

Suddenly, Harley felt an incredible weight settle on her shoulders and a pair of arms wrap around her neck. The harlequin looked around wildly, but couldn't see anything. Giggling erupted all around her as Harley continued to fight the invisible foe on her back.

Sunni's voice eminated from the door of the kitchen. "Camden Van Amyx, get off of Harley and sit down!"

Immediatley, the weight fell off of Harley's shoulders and Camden became visible next to her. Camden was pouting slightly, but he turned to Harley and said sweetly, "I'm sorry for scaring you miss Harley."

Harley grinned widley and replied, "Aww that's okay Cam. You were just playin'. If you really wanna say your sorry, you'll come sit with me."

Camden's face lit up and he plopped down next to Harley, sitting close as she wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders. Sunni grinned and took Miles with her over to the couch.

"Hey Speedy, did you ever feed the carnivorous plant his steak for breakfast?"

Eli leapt to his feet, muttering, "Oh Crap!" as he rushed out of the living room at sonic speed. Sunni plopped herself in his spot and looked at the clock. It was almost ten. She shrugged. They usually didn't eat lunch anyway. She got a look at the television and saw that Camden's show was over. Snatching the remote, Sunni quickly flipped through the channels and settled on a _Kim Possible_ marathon on Disney.

Ivy looked confused as Gabe and the others gave a whoop. She glanced over at Sunni, hoping to get an explanation from the girl.

"They like to watch it because they say all the girls on it are hot."

Ivy and Harley snorted with laughter, spluttering into howls as Gabe said, "I like Shego. She's hot. H-O-T with a capitol everything."

Sunni groaned. "Factor, Shego isn't even real! Why can't you have a crush on a movie star, like Angelina Jolie?"

Gabe looked at her with a completely straight face, "Because Shego's a babe and I'm not normal."

Smug satisfaction split Gabe's face as he saw his older sister bow her head in defeat. Ivy and Harley were now crying because of their laughter, nearly crushing the boys snuggled up against them. Jaylon looked up at Harley from where he was currently squished to the floor. "Harley! I can't breathe!"

Harley stopped laughing and sat up, allowing the flattened six year old air. Harley also checked to make sure that she hadn't hurt Howard, but the baby seemed to be okay. "Sorry little J. Didn't mean to squish ya!"

Jaylon grinned at the bubbly blonde he was now beginning to view as an older sister. Mimicking Harley's Queen's accent Jaylon replied, "Naw, ya wasn't meanin' ta!"

Everyone laughed at that. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, with everyone watching the marathon with rapt attention. Jasper, Miles and Howard fell asleep for about two hours, but amazingly, Hayden stayed alert and cheerful all day. He sat on Ivy's lap the entire time, playing patty cake and other various games with the plant villaness. Her previously cold heart was now as much gooey mush. These children had made her smile, laugh and be happy more than her plants ever could!

Soon, it was almost five o' clock. And five p.m signaled one thing; bath time. Being in a large family for so long, Sunni had devised a clever system for bath time to conserve the hot water. Her, Speedy, Factor and the adults each had five minute showers. Then Jaylon, Camden, and Jasper would take a bath together. Then the babies would take a bath together. That helped keep the time down and allowed all of them to enjoy the luxury of hot water, but it still took them almost two hours to finish their baths and get into their pajamas.

Sunni volunteered to make dinner if Harley and Ivy would bathe the little ones, and the villanesses readily agreed. Surprisingly, the bath went without a hitch and they were able to get the boys into their pajamas without any major problems. Harley was soon drooling over the aromas coming from the kitchen, rushing through putting Hayden in his pajamas.

"Harley! Pay attention! Poor Hayden's about to suffocate!"

Harley looked down to see that she was trying to put the little boy's pants over his head.

"Sorry Red, it's just that the food smells so good."

Ivy sighed and said, "Go on and eat with the others, Harl. I'll finish with Hayden."

Harley's face lit up like the Christmas tree in the greenhouse as Ivy spoke. "Thanks Red!"

Ivy smiled, shook her head, and watched as the clown bolted for the kitchen. The girl followed her stomach more than her head. Ivy turned her attention to Hayden, who still sat on the bed with his pants over his head. Ivy giggled and laughed as she dressed the little red headed baby, cooing over how cute he looked. Hayden laughed and smiled in return to Ivy's praise. Ivy scooped up the little red head and strode into the kitchen.

The boys and Harley were already sitting around the table, plates made and full of burgers. Ivy's stomach lurched. She was a strict vegetarian. Ivy settled into his high chair and tried to ignore as the others wolfed down their burgers. Sunni caught Ivy's eyes and grabbed a plate next to the sink.

"Here Ivy. I made you a special vegetarian meal for you. It's the least I could do since your letting us live here."

Ivy stared at the girl, stunned. She really was special. Ivy sat at the table and ate her meal with the others. It was actually incredibly good. Her plate was soon empty and she watched as the others devoured burger after burger. Harley and Speedy were actually locked in a burger eating contest. It soon became apparent that Speedy was going to win though, and Harley bowed to him in deference to a superior eating machine.

Sunni soon cleared the dishes and started to wash them. Ivy offered to help, but Sunni denied her, saying that all she needed was for her and Harley to tuck the others in. Ivy smiled and nodded, thanking Sunni for the dinner. She watched as she shrugged the praise off, but she could tell that she was beaming inside.

Harley was soon tucking the older boys in, leaving Ivy to tuck the babies into their cribs. Ivy took her time, making sure each little boy was warm and comfortable. Finally, Hayden was the only one left, and when she went to tuck him in, he smiled sleepily up at her and yawned. Finally, his bright green eyes closed and he fell asleep. Ivy smiled and went back into the older boys room. Sunni had apparently finished the dishes, because she was now safely tucked into the twin bed on the floor with Jasper.

Ivy smiled as she looked on the sleeping children. Today had possibly been one of the most rewarding and pleasing days of her life. And it was all because of nine small kids. Ivy strode into the master where Harley was waiting on her. The harlequin had a smile plastered to her face and was eyeing Ivy as if she saw right through her.

"What is it Harl?"

"Oh nothing. It's just I've never seen you get so attached to anyone like you are to the kids."

Ivy shifted as she sat herself gently down on the floral bedspread. "They're sweet kids. They didn't deserve to be experimented on like that. They do deserve to be loved from now on though."

Harley got a strangly hard look on her face and nodded in agreement. Children was were the clown lady drew the line.

"Yeah, Red. You know Jaylon started to call me Aunty Harley?"

Ivy shook her head and said softly, "Come on Harley. We need to sleep. There's only three days until Christmas after all."

;OOOO;

In the other room, Sunni and the twins silently dressed for the stealth mission they were about to partake in. Black paint soon adorned their face with solid black clothes and shoes to match. Excitement permeated the air as they dressed. Waiting for the right moment, Sunni, Factor and Speedy snuck stealthily out the door to the apartment.

Sunni smirked as they made a mad dash for the car that she kept around back.

"Alright boys. Let the games begin."

_My longest chapter yet. Yay! Read on to hear about Sunni and the boys' colorful and illegal Christmas shopping spree. Some Dukes of Hazzard like qualities will be added, just to give you a heads up._

_Love ya lots! Read and review. Tips, scorn and many other things are welcome so don't be shy!_

_BlackRosePoetry_


	6. Shopping with a side of Car Chase

**Ivy's Kids**

Sunni, Factor, and Speedy got into the black Trans-Am that sat under a tarp behind the greenhouse. This was going to be their entrance and their exit. Sunni carefully fired up the engine, being careful so as not to alert anyone of their presence. The fourteen year old pulled out onto the road smoothly, running through their supply list as she drove towards the mall.

"Screwdriver?"

"Check."

"Laptop?"

"Check."

"Molotov Cocktails?"

Gabe grinned. "Check, check and double check."

Sunni gunned the motor and shot off towards the mall. Oh yes, this was going to be fun. The trio pulled up to the mall silently, making sure to park around back. Speedy handed the laptop to his older sister. Sunni quickly flipped it open and hacked into the mall's security system. Fingers flying across the keyboard, she got past the firewall with ease and set up a loop on the security footage. How to hack into a computer was one of the few useful things her father had taught her.

The kids bailed out, walking up to the back door and entering stealthily. Sunni looked around carefully and made sure that there were no guards. A grin split her face when she saw the guards were asleep in the security room. Turning to Speedy and Factor, Sunni winked and whispered, "Go and get whatever's on your lists. I'll get stuff for the squirts."

Gabe hesitated for a moment and tentativley whispered, "Can we get stuff for Harley and Ms. Ivy too? They need Christmas presents too."

Sunni nodded in agreement. "Of course we can Gabe. After all, the Trans-Am needs to be filled either way. When you two are finished though, meet me at the gift wrapping station."

Gabe grinned and multiplied himself, each copy running off in a different direction. Speedy shot off for the gaming department and Sunni ran for the juniors department. She immediatley went to work, grabbing outfits she thought were adorable and some that were just plain hilarious in the sizes that she knew the babies were. Soon, clothes and hats and shoes filled the basket that Sunni was pushing.

She was absolutely on top of the world. Who knew theft could be so fun? Sunni rode her cart to the wrapping department and unloaded the contents onto the table. Speedy soon came running full speed up to her and dropped his armful of games.

"Sunni, those are Gabe's. Make sure he doesn't see them."

Seeing his sister nod, Speedy took off again. Sunni shook her head and wrapped all of the gathered presents in colorful boxes. She quickly labeled them and threw them into her cart. She was beginning to worry though, because she hadn't seen Factor in a while. Sunni shrugged the idea and headed for the toy department. Soon the large cart was filled with cars and trucks and robots and even a stuffed monkey for Jasper.

Sunni laughed and was happy. It was like being in an all-you-can eat free candy store! No wonder Ivy and Harley thought this was fun! The thought of the villanesses made Sunni freeze in her tracks. She needed to get presents for them too, but what was she going to get? She hadn't been with them long enough to know what they wanted. Sunni thought for a moment and decided to find Speedy and Factor. They would know what to get the two.

Sunni soon found Speedy running around the shoe department.

"Yo Speedy! What are you doing?"

Speedy whipped around and showed his sister the cutest pair of ostrich skin boots. They were dark mahogany brown on the bottom and bright green on the top. "Sunni, can we get these boots for Hayden?"

Sunni smiled. "Of course we can Eli."

Eli smiled and threw the little boots in the cart. "Speedster, can you go and see if you can find your ever elusive twin... and find some presents for Ivy and Harley?"

Speedy nodded and took off. As soon as he left, Sunni went to work picking out sneakers for him. She chose a pair of suede DC sneakers, red and black with orange flames running down the side. For Gabe, she got a pair of Ed Hardy high-top converse. The black canvas had a skull and cross bones imprinted on it, with bright green flames in the background. After finishing her shoe shopping, Sunni wandered to the music department. Might as well do some shopping for herself after all.

Looking at the music selection, Sunni chose the new _Avenged Sevenfold Nightmare_cd and the _Disturbed Asylum_album. Not many people knew that the cool blond was actually a huge metal head. Sunni also looked at the drum set and electric guitars, but decided against them because she didn't want to disturb Ivy and Harley. She soon left the music department and went back to the wrapping area. Soon all of the presents were wrapped and correctly labeled, all that is, except Ivy and Harley's.

Speedy and Factor soon showed up with the presents for their new caretakers. Gabe held a beautiful red and black diamond necklace for Harley. The beautiful necklace sparkled and sparked in the low light. It looked perfect for the harlequin. Speedy on the other hand, held a beautiful black orchid in an ornate pot. The elegant little flower gave off the most wonderful aroma and Sunni grinned at the boys.

"They're perfect, guys."

Speedy and Factor grinned and each picked up a stack of wrapped presents. Carefully, they cn 56 past the security room, unaware that the guard saw them and was calling the cops as they put the presents in the Trans-Am. Sunni and Gabe leapt into the car as Speedy came running around from the front.

"Sunni the cops are out front!"

"What!"

"Apparently the guards saw us."

Sunni cursed under her breath. Well, this was just perfect. Thinking quickly, she put the black Trans-Am into reverse and backed out, telling Speedy to run out and tell the cops that they weren't surrendering. Sunni had just pulled into the alley when she heard gunshots and a scream from her brother. Speedy was soon sitting in the backseat of the car with his brother and the presents, totally freaking out.

"Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD! They shot at me!"

Sunni saw red when she heard this. How dare they! Eli was just a kid! Well, the po-po where about to get a piece of her mind. Sunni gunned the motor, the Trans-Am shooting in front of the line of police vehicles. The cops standing on the line started and sank quickly into the defensive positions. Sunni's face hardened as the chief spoke.

"Come out with your hands up and we won't shoot. But we will fire if you refuse."

Sunni turned to the twins. "Boys, plug your ears."

"Why?"

"DO IT NOW!"

Speedy and Factor immediatley stuffed their fingers in their ears. Sunni stuck her head out the window, black face-paint running and highlighting her furious green eyes. The girl took a deep breath and screamed, "HEY YOU SCRAWNY ASS SHIT-HOLES! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU JUST SHOT AT A NINE YEAR OLD CHILD!"

One of the cops could be heard saying, "Dude, we really pissed this chick off."

"YOU IDIOTS SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ON THE POLICE FORCE. DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WOULD HAVE HIT HIM? WELL SCREW YOU! YOU ASSHOLES AIN'T GETTIN' NO SURRENDER! EAT COCKTAIL JERKS!"

With that, Sunni pulled one of the ready made Molotov cocktails out and lit it. In her angershe , chucked the home made explosive hard enough to shatter the windshield of a nearby cop car. The flames quickly spread, engulfing the car before the officers could even respond. Sunni laughed insanly, climbed in the cab and hit the gas. The car shot forward and plowed down two cops, screaming out of the mall parking lot.

Sirens sounded behind Sunni as she squalled down the streets of Gotham. She was going at top speed, not even bothering to hit the brakes as she spun corners and rammed cops that tried to pull up beside her. Sunni couldn't have been more alive. In the backseat the boys were looking behind them, taunting the police and whooping excitedly.

"Thats right fatty! Come on you know you can't get us! Whooooooo!"

Sunni laughed again and shouted over the roar of the motor, "Hey guys, do ya think Batman will show his latex butt?"

Factor cackled eerily, sounding like the Joker as he did so. "If he does, he's going to get it whooped and be eating our dust."

A gunshot cracked behind them and struck the pavement beside the speeding car. Speedy started to scream, freaking out again.

"HOLY CRAP! THEIR SHOOTING AT US!"

"Son of a Bitch!, "Sunni growled.

She jerked the wheel to the right. The Trans-Am squalled and did a 180, facing the pursuing police officers. Sunni floored the gas pedal, shooting forward and between two cops. The officers tried to mimick her movement, but only managed to ram into each other. Sunni shot off for uptown Gotham, dodging cop after cop. Soon the media were following her, the helicopter cameras training in the window.

Sunni noticed the cameras and flipped them off. Gabe and Eli gasped. Sunni must really be angry, because she never cussed. Gabe looked through the back window and spotted a familiar black car.

"Um.. Sunni? We got company!"

"Old Batty?"

"Old Batty."

Sunni cursed again and looked for a way to get rid of the notorious caped crusader. She found that escape route in the form of a construction zone that crossed the road to the house. Sunni grinned insanely and told Gabe to grab the wheel. She grabbed a megaphone out of the glove compartment and leaned out the window.

"YO BATSY! YA WANNA KNOW WHY WE'RE GONNA WIN? 'CAUSE WE'RE INSANE AND YOU AIN'T!"

She then contracted back in the window and pressed the gas pedal down as far as it would go. The Trans-Am screamed forward and hit a pile of dirt in the road at top speed.

"I really hope I have Bo Duke's driving ability!" Sunni muttered as they flew up the ramp.

The kids screamed bloody murder as the car soared through the air. Time seemed to slow down as they flew, looking at the helicopter that held the media. Sunni smiled and stuck her tongue out at them. Then time suddenly sped back up as the front tires touched the ground. The car jolted and bounced, but amazingly kept on going, whipping around a corner and out of sight. Apparently Sunni did have Bo Duke's talent.

The kids were silent for a while, and then broke out cheering. They had done it! They outran Batman and the cops! Speedy even went as far as to say, "Can we do that again?"

Sunni laughed and looked at the clock on the dash. It was almost four in the morning. They pulled into the drive way to the apartment and parked. They car was scraped, scratched and dented, with one of the side mirrors shot off but otherwise it was okay. The trio suddenly felt very tired as they unloaded the presents from the back. They didn't speak as they snuck back into the apartment. It wasn't until all of the presents were around the Christmas Tree that Sunni spoke.

"Guys, we can't let Ivy and Harley find out about tonight. They'll crap kittens if they find out."

Eli and Gabe heartily agreed and they did a slap swear to seal the deal that they wouldn't tell. Satisfied with the nights end, the kids dragged themselves off to bed, taking care to get rid of the make-up and black clothes.

Sunni smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Oh yes, this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

_Yeah, car chase! Told ya that there would be Dukes of Hazzard references. I think that Batman and the cops have learned not to piss Sunni off! _

_The cussing is the reason this fic is rated T. Other scenes later will also have T rated events, violence and language in them as well. _

_Read and Review please!_

_BlackRosePoetry_


	7. Christmas Eve with a Twist

**Ivy's Kids**

Ivy awoke on Christmas Eve morning with sunlight streaming through her window and three little boys bouncing on her stomach. Jaylon, Camden and Jasperwere wide eyed and bushy tailed, obviously wanting something. Ivy was getting the wind knocked out of her, but managed to wheeze, "What's the matter boys?"

The bouncing stopped and they all crawled to sit around Ivy's head. Jaylon was the first to speak as he whined, "Sunni won't get up and we're hungry."

"You want me to make you some cereal?"

The boys nodded enthusiatically, leaping off of the bed to give Ivy room to walk. They bounced and giggled and hopped around their new caretaker's legs, eager to eat the breakfasts. They sat around the kitchen table while Ivy got out the milk and some bowls.

"So what do you guys want?"

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

"Fruity Pebbles."

"Cheerios."

Ivy quickly made a bowl of each of the requested cereals and gave them to the boys. As they wolfed down their cereal, Ivy slipped off to check on the others. Harley was still snoring on the couch;the twins were both unconcious in their bunks; and Sunni was sprawled on the twin in the nursery, by all means dead to the world. As Ivy started to exit the nursery though, she heard a soft whimpering sound eminate from the cribs. Turning, Ivy saw Hayden and Miles peeking over the edge of their cribs.

Smiling, Ivy tiptoed over to the babies and lifted them from their cribs. Knowing full well that Miles could walk, Ivy carried Hayden while letting the 12 month old walk close beside her. When they entered the kitchen, Ivy lifted both into their highchairs while keeping an eye out for flames. Ivy made Miles a small bowl of dry Cheerios and sat them on his tray. The little brunette boy smiled and delicately picked the little pieces of oat cereal with his chubby fingers.

Ivy then made a bottle to mix into Hayden's cereal. As the bottle heated up in the microwave, Harley shuffled into the room. The pigtailed blond yawned sleepily and made herself a bowl of Super Sugar Coco Blasties.

"Good morning, Harl."

"Mornin' Red."

The microwave beeped and Ivy took the bottle out. Testing the heat on her arm first, she poured the bottle into the cereal mix and stirred it. Satisfied with the consistency, Ivy began to feed the mushy mix to Hayden. As she fed Hayden, a slight whimper alerted her to Howard's impending conciousness. Sighing, Ivy continued to feed Hayden, but asked Harley if she would get Howard.

"Sure thing Ivy."

Harley immediatley flounced off to get the youngest boy, leaving Ivy to her thoughts. The plant villaness smiled as she fed Hayden his cereal. To think that days ago she would have thought the idea of having children ludacris. Now, she would gladly rip anyone apart just to save them. To think, the unreachable and aloof Poison Ivy with the heart of ice had been melted by a bunch of mutated, super powered children.

Hayden grinned at her when he finished his cereal, extending his messy hands towards her. Ivy's smile broadened and she kissed him on the forhead. She stood and picked up the empty cereal bowls up off of the table. Harley soon walked in, Howard bouncing in her arms happily.

"Hey Red, do ya think that you could feed Howie here his bottle? Me and the squirts wanna watch the Christmas Parade."

"Sure Harl. Just put him in the highchair for now. Oh, and take Hayden with you."

Harley crossed to the highchair and quickly placed the burbling six month old in it. Hayden was soon replacing Howard in Harley's arms. Then she stopped and frowned. "Ivy, are the twins and Sunni still asleep? It's almost ten."

Ivy turned from where she was mixing Howard's bottle and rolled her eyes. "Harl, let the kids sleep. They've been single handedly taking care of six younger brothers for most of their life. Let 'em sleep in."

The jester shrugged and skipped merrily off to watch the parade on T.V. Ivy watched her leave, shaking her head. She then crossed over to where Howard was sitting and lifted him into the crook of her arm. Ivy stuck the bottle in Howard's mouth and went back into the living room. She grinned when she saw Harley and the boys. Jaylon and Camden were snuggled into Harley's sides, with Jasper and Hayden sitting on her lap.

Ivy went and sat next to them on the couch, still feeding Howard his bottle. But her amused happiness soon vanished when a news report flashed up on the screen.

_"The thieves in last night's robbery and high-speed car chase were three of late local millionaire James Anthony Amyx. Sunni, Eli, and Gabrielle Amyx, ages 14 and 9, were reported stealing a large number of items from the Gotham Mall. Police were on the scene in minutes, only to find that the children were unwilling to cooperate. The following footage was captured by a reporter that had been with a police officer when the call went out. It has been censored for our viewers._

Ivy watched in horror as Eli went out in front of the line of police officers, sneering that they would never surrender. Her horror quickly turned to rage when one of the officers fired on the boy, sending him into a super sonic frenzy. How dare they fire on a nine year child! Then a sleek black Trans-Am shot out from an ally nearby. Ivy's fury turned back to horror when the driver sat on the door, holding a Molotov Cocktail in one hand and a lighter in the other.

Ivy immediatley recognized Sunni and nearly passed out when she heard what the normally sweet fourteen year old said next.

_"HEY YOU SCRAWNY *BEEP* *BEEP*HOLES! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU JUST SHOT AT A NINE YEAR OLD CHILD! YOU IDIOTS SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ON THE POLICE FORCE! WELL, SCREW YOU! YOU *BEEP* HOLES AIN'T GETTING ANY NO SURRENDER! EAT COCKTAIL JERKS!"_

Ivy was horrified by this. She was glued to the screen, watching as Sunni threw the homemade explosive at a police car. She then retracted into the window and lead the police force on a high speed chase through Gotham. The thing that really upset Ivy was the jump. Sunni set the Trans-Am up a ramp and jumped up twenty feet in the air. Ivy was so upset that she didn't notice that Howard was finished until he started to whimper in her arms.

Ivy sat Howard on the couch and stood. Harley looked up at her with wide eyes and said, "Go easy on 'em Red."

Ivy nodded slowly and turned on her heel. Silently, she went into the nursery and went to Sunni's bedside. She grabbed the edge of the mattress and flipped it up, depositing the fourteen year old on the floor. Sunni sat bolt upright on the floor, her curly locks flipped into her eyes.

"What was that?"

"We need to talk."

Sunni stood from the floor, her head hanging down. "You found out about the mall heist didn't you?"

Ivy nodded. Sunni grabbed her hand before she turned to get the boys.

"Ivy wait! Don't wake up the twins. We only went to the mall to get Christmas presents. Please don't be mad."

Ivy then did something that neither of them expected; she pulled Sunni into a hug. The teen froze and stiffened in Ivy's embrace, but she soon hugged back.

"I understand sweetheart."

Sunni pulled out of Ivy's hug, only to get a sharp slap upside the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"That was for the cussing."

Sunni's eyes widened and she blushed, looking down at her feet. "I can't believe I said those things. THAT'LL come back to bite me in the butt."

Ivy laughed slightly. She quickly turned serious again and said, "If you ever do that again, I will tan your hide."

"Okay."

Sunni and Ivy went back into the living room together. Sunni still looked half dead, but she managed to get to the couch and move Hayden before passing out again. Ivy chuckled and sat down gingerly next to the girl. Sunni didn't sleep for much longer though, because Gabe and Eli woke up about thirty minutes later. Harley woke Sunni up as soon as her brothers walked into the living room.

"Hey Sunni, where'd ya keep that Trans-Am a yours anyways?"

Sunni rolled her eyes and led Harley out back. When she took the tarp off of the car, Sunni let out a gasp. Her baby looked a lot worse in the light than it did in the dark. Groaning, Sunni muttered, "Great, this is gonna take me weeks to straighten out."

Harley clapped her on the back. "Don't worry Sun. I'll help ya fix 'er up."

Sunni grinned and replied, "Thanks Harley."

The pair walked back into the house, where Ivy was desperatley trying to wriggle out of a dogpile without hurting anyone.

"A little help here!" Ivy's frantic comment came out a bit muffled because Factor multiplied again, with the copy landing on her face. Sunni and Harley looked at each other... then burst out laughing. This seemed to stimulate the boys to wriggle and pin Ivy even more. The more Ivy struggled and pleaded for help, the more Sunni and her harlequin friend laughed. Soon, the pair were on the floor and in tears.

Ivy finally managed to get out from under the dogpile and got everybody to settle down long enough to take a bath. When everyone was finally clean and in their pajamas, Ivy and Sunni started dinner. Sunni made pepper steaks while Ivy made herself a veggie burger. Ivy then caught sight of how Sunni was cooking the steaks and nearly gagged.

"Medium-rare? You seriously eat your steaks medium rare?"

Sunni looked confused. "Uh, duh! That's the only way to eat a steak!"

Ivy thought she was going to gag again, but then saw how everyone, including Harley were absolutely loving their steaks and decided to keep her thoughts quiet. The family finished their dinner, with Sunni taking the award for most steaks eaten. Harley and Speedy had come in at a close second. Suddenly Ivy thought about something.

"Sunni, where did you and the boys put the presents?"

"Around the Christmas Tree."

Ivy nodded and went to go see the Christmas presents, but was blocked by Speedy.

"Don't! We don't want you guys to see until tomorrow."

Ivy smiled and ruffled Speedy's hair, promising that she wouldn't go in until tomorrow. Soon, it was time for bed. Ivy tucked the boys into their bunk beds while Sunni tucked in the babies. Harley was already asleep on the couch with Jasper, so they just decided to leave her there.

"Ivy?"

"What is it Camden?"

"Do you think Santa will come tonight? Daddy always said Santa wasn't real, but I know he is."

Ivy stroked Camden's hair gently and kissed him on the forehead, whispering, "Of course Santa's going to visit. Santa always visits good little boys like you."

Camden smiled at her, obviously being lulled to sleep by her gentle petting. After about a minute, the little boy was asleep, a thumb tucked into his mouth. Ivy kissed him on the forehead again and whispered, "Merry Christmas Camden."

A yawn. "Merry Christmas Mommy."

Ivy froze. She was shocked, elated, and slightly scared all at the same time. She was shocked that Camden would actually come to love her enough to call her Mommy. She was elated because it meant that Camden really did love her. She was scared because she didn't know what would happen if she lost the kids. Ivy grinned.

Who was she to nit pick the nights events? After all, Christmas was the time for miracles.

_Tell me what ya'll think of this chappy. All comments, questions, and criticism welcome._

_Love ya lots!_

_BlackRosePoetry_


	8. Christmas and Drums

**Ivy's Kids**

Christmas morning; a morning that can always be summed up in one word. That one word is CHAOTIC. When Harley awoke the next morning, all the kids were up, totally and completely wired. Harley herself was bouncing off the walls, eager to see what presents she had gotten. Sunni, Speedy, and Factor managed to round up the younger kids and force them to eat breakfast. Ivy came in a little while later, bleary eyed and tousled.

She seemed to perk up when she got some breakfast in her system, though, and Camden came up and sat in Ivy's lap, wanting nothing more than to see what Santa brought him for Christmas. Soon, they were all ready to get their presents. But Speedy and Factor once again stopped them at the door.

"Sunni, we need to put a blindfold on ya. We got you a surprise present at the mall."

Ivy was floored. These kids really got a surprise present for their sister? All without a single invitation or plead from her. The twins pulled a bandana from somewhere and wrapped it around Sunni's eyes, carefully directing her through the door.

"Guys seriously, what did you get me?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

They whipped off the blindfold, revealing to their sister's eyes what they had gotten for her. It was incredible! The gift was an awesome drumset, assembled and tuned to perfection. It was a replica of Jimmy "the Rev" Sullivan's, the most incredible drummer in the world. Sunni's eyes bulged as she looked upon her gift. She was absolutely speechless, shocked by the considerate gift her brothers had gotten her.

She then squealed and hugged Speedy and Factor fiercely, saying, "!"

Ivy watched Sunni in amusement. She looked like Harley had when she got Bud and Lou. The little ones rushed over to the Christmas tree, all except for Hayden, Miles, and Howard. Ivy strode over to the Christmas tree, cradeling Hayden in her arms. Harley flounced over to the others, bouncing Howard and Miles on her hips. Her blue eyes sparkled as the little boys played with her blond pigtails and she laughed and giggled with Jaylon and Camden as they sorted the presents by name.

Hayden smiled and burbled, playing with Ivy's hair as she sat close to the kids. She watched, smiling, as Jaylon opened his brand new robot. Jasper went crazy over his new monkey, immediatley christening the stuffed animal George. Speedy and Factor were totally cool looking in their new high top sneakers. Ivy thought that the designs on each fitted the boys perfectly. Harley and Ivy were given the honor of opening the babies presents. Harley nearly busted a gut when she opened a t-shirt for Howard that said, _"The ladies are all over me 'cause I'm just that sexy."_

Ivy had never had a Christmas quite like this one. It was a mass of contradictions like she'd never seen before. It was magical and normal; it was chaotic and serene; it was perfect while at the same time flawed by hyper little boys. She had never been so happy in all of her life. Hayden never left Ivy's lap, as he preferred to snuggle close to his new mommmy. Howard also stayed on Harley's lap.

It was slightly strange because the little six-month old actually looked like he could be the clown girl's baby, with his light blond hair and bright blue eyes. Harley was actually thinking the same thing about Hayden and Ivy. Their firy red hair and emerald green eyes looked so similar, that if you just looked at those specific features, you wouldn't be able to tell the two apart. Hayden was also built much like Ivy was; delicately, with high cheekbones and slender limbs. The only thing that would set him apart from Ivy significantly was his skin color. While Ivy was tinted a slight green color, Hayden was almost ghostly complexted.

Camden got to open the last of the children's presents, recieving a brand-new toy race car. The others were ready to go back inside the apartment, when Sunni stopped them. She had one last surprise up her sleeve for the day. She and the twins produced a small wrapped gift labeled,_ To Harley with love._

The kids grinned and handed Harley the present. The blond frowned, tilting her head slightly as she opened the little present. Inside the colorful wrapping paper was a velvet box, and inside said box was the most beautiful necklace. Harley gasped, entranced by the sparkling red and black diamond lining of the necklace until it came to a single cut blood-red diamond pendant. She looked up at the kids, who were smiling serenly.

"Merry Christmas Harley."

Harley squealed, having the kids come down and hug her tightly. She had never recieved anything that nice from anyone other than herself. Sunni looked over at Ivy, who was watching the entire exchange with only mild intrest.

"Don't worry Ivy. We got something for you too."

Speedy ran off, returning almost immediatley with an ornate pot that contained a delicate black orchid. Ivy's eyes bulged as she took the little flower, whispering, "You remembered."

Factor nodded. "Of course I remembered. I couldn't forget something that you of all people wanted more than almost anything in the world. You're more like a mom to me than our own Mother was."

Speedy and Sunni nodded, saying in unison, "This is true."

Ivy's fingertips gently brushed the petals of the orchid, eliciting a shudder of pleasure from the plant. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up to see every single one of the kids smiling at her. They actually did love her. These kids loved her like her plant's did.

"Get over here and give me a hug."

All the children and Harley rushed over and smothered Ivy with hugs, kisses and all sorts of other signs of affection. Miles crawled over from his position in the dirt and stood against Ivy's shoulder. He then did something that nobody there expected; he spoke.

"Mama."

Ivy looked at the brunnete toddler, stunned by his words. Miles grinned at her a said the same word over and over again. Harley's face then broke into an enormous, split-her-face-because-it's-so-wide-grin.

"Gee Red, looks like you're the new Mama of the family."

Sunni agreed. "Yep. And I don't mind that one little bit. It's better than Harley being the Mama."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're just immature is all. It doesn't mean I don't like you. It just means that you're more like a big sister than a mother to me."

Harley placed a finger to her chin for a moment, pretending to think about Sunni's words. She shrugged and grinned.

"That's probably true. I'm a clown, not a mother. I go wild and crazy 24/7."

Jaylon giggled. "Which is why we love you Harley."

Ivy gasped, pretending to be insulted. "And what about me? Why do you love me?"

Camden plopped down next to Ivy and said innnocently, "We love you cause you love us. That and your fun to dogpile."

Ivy laughed and kissed Camden on the forehead. She then looked past him towards the drumset, which Sunni was now avidly inspecting. She tilted her head slightly as Sunni picked up the sticks and started to tap on each of the drum-heads, listening intently. The teens already bulging eyes widened even further as she shouted, "You guys even tuned them for me!

Eli and Gabe rolled their eyes. "Well, duh! We couldn't wait to let you tune before we wanted to hear _**Nightmare**_!"

Sunni laughed and scanned over the collected family. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "You guys want to hear me play?"

Harley sat crossed legged on the floor, with Howard, Camden, and Jaylon crawling all over her trying to get in a better spot to listen. Harley squealed and exclaimed, "Yeah! I wanna rock on this Christmas morning!"

Everyone else heartily agreed and watched as Sunni sat and counted for a moment before absolutely wailing on the drums. The tune that came out was dark and chilling to say the least, with it's loud symbol crashes and wickedly fast triple bass drum counterpart. Ivy watched, amazed, as Sunni played the drum part to _**Nightmare**_ perfectly. She had never seen anything quite like it. When Sunni was done with the tune, everyone present clapped and cheered, Harley going as far as to shout for an encore.

Sunni laughed and said, "I would do an encore, but I'm hungry and I can't play worth crap when I'm about to starve to death."

Ivy agreed and gathered everyone up, herding them into the kitchen. Sunni came in last, grinning to beat the band and humming the tune to another Avenged Sevenfold song. Ivy placed Hayden in his highchair and placed an arm around Sunni's shoulders.

"You know what, you're really good at beating those drums senseless."

Sunni laughed again and replied, "Yeah, I taught myself by listening to all the drumming greats like The Rev and Mike Portnoy, and imitating what I heard. I tried to play for Dad once, but he destroyed my drumset and told me that young ladies shouldn't do thinks like play drums."

Ivy shook her head and squeezed Sunni's shoulder gently. It really ticked Ivy off that someone so sweet would have to come from a father so cruel. She and Sunni set to work on making lunch while Harley and the kids watched the ABC Christmas Special in the living room. Soon, the smell of fresh pizza and other various food items sent them scurrying into the kitchen, though, and they were all eating pizza before noon.

The rest of the day was spent with the boys modeling their new clothes for Harley and Ivy. Sunni came up with an idea that was sure to make Harley laugh so hard that she would cry. She and the twins dressed up in their 'ganster' clothes, flat-billed hats and all, and came out slouched and talking in ridiculous accents. Harley was in near hysterics by the time Sunni and Speedy got into a fake fight over who was more pimpin. Ivy herself was about to fall over with laughter after the whole performance.

Sunni, Speedy, and Factor bowed out gracefully, leaving their villainess mother and older sister on the floor with caniption-like laughter peals. By the time all of the clothes, toys, and other various presents were put away, it was five o'clock. Bath time went smoothly enough, and so did dinner. All the kids were so tired, they went to bed without a complaint. Ivy finished tucking the kids in by singing Hayden to sleep. The little auburn haired baby fell asleep in Ivy's arms, sucking on his thumb and wrapping his tiny little hands around her fingers.

Ivy put him in his crib and went to bed herself. But the bliss of sleep didn't last long for Ivy, because soon the sound of little footsteps padding through the room woke her up. Camden's small voice floated to her ears, scared and nervous.

"Mommy, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"

Ivy grunted and said sleepily, "Of course you can baby. Get in."

Camden climbed into the bed and snuggled right in close to Ivy. She could feel his small body shaking hard against her, so Ivy wrapped her arms around him and squeezed gently. He soon fell asleep against her, murmering something in his sleep. Ivy thought back to that day as she fell asleep, smiling serenly. Oh yes, this had been the best Christmas ever, and she didn't even care about the Christmas Tree.

_Hey ya'll. How's it goin? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had school and my Mom's been flipping a bitch about my math grade. So, love me, hate me, review me, subscribe me._

_BlackRosePoetry_


	9. Jokers and Henchman and Hyenas Oh My!

**Ivy's Kids**

The weeks passed and the somewhat unorthodox family found a regular pattern and routine. Ivy and Harley would go out and rob banks for money and Sunni would stay home to babysit the boys. Harley actually helped Sunni fix up the Trans-Am after the little Christmas shopping incident. The harlequin could still remember the first day they had worked on the thing. She was so confused by the car's many modefications and special features that she almost didn't understand what Sunni was talking about when she started freaking out.

"Crap! The retarded cops shot the coolant line. How the heck did those idiots manage to do that?"

Harley shrugged and watched as Sunni brought out a long black tube with a giant hole in it. Now she understood. The cops had hit the main coolant tube with a misfired shot. It was a wonder that the kids managed to get back to the house in one piece! Harley helped Sunni patch up the tube that day, and from that moment on, she was officially Sunni's mechanical buddy.

The clown's contentment and general Harley-ness wasn't a permanent fixture, though, as she began to miss her hyenas. She began to withdraw into herself and become quieter as the days passed. She even passed up an offer from Ivy to rob a museum with her.

Ivy became worried for her clown friend after her reply to the offer.

"No thanks Red. I think I'll sit this one out."

Sunni and the boys noticed too. It didn't take Eli long to figure out that Harley was beginning to miss her Bud and Lou. She talked constantly about them, if she talked at all, and was always making hyena shapes with her food. Sunni discreetly asked her one day where Bud and Lou were.

Harley sighed, misty eyed as she replied, "They're with Puddin' at the old hideout."

The location of Harley's precious babies was all Sunni needed to know for what she was about to do. She was going to get those hyenas just for Harley. She was going to need help, though. But Speedy and Factor were more than willing to agree to help.

They waited carefully and patiently for everybody to fall asleep that night. When the three eldest children were sure that everybody was asleep, they set to work getting ready for their stealth mission. Sunni knew that this was going to be a lot harder than the mall hiest, because the Joker had a lot of henchmen and this time they were jacking live animals.

The trio snuck out to the newly refurbished Trans-Am. Ever so silently, they fired up the engine and pulled out. The motor purred under the hood, tempting Sunni to just open the throttle wide. She restrained herself though, and cruised down the streets of Gotham towards the Joker's hideout.

The kids pulled to a stop a block away from the old magic museum, breathing heavily with nervousness. Sunni turned to the boys in the back and said, grinning, "You guys ready to get Harley her babies?"

Gabe snorted, rubbing his black-leather clad hands together. "Yeah, just as long as I get to whoop the Joker for beating Harley."

Eli heartily agreed, but both twins were soon silenced by the glare Sunni was giving them. "We aren't here to get revenge on that clown faced idiot. We're here to get Harley's hyenas. If either of you two go after the Joker, I will tan your hides. Is that understood?"

The boys nodded and followed Sunni as she quickly ran towards the old museum. She turned to Speedy, who took this as his cue to find an opening so that they could get in. Eli quickly found an unlocked back door, and beckoned to his siblings. The trio were as deathly silent as snakes as they snuck in the building, their sharp eyesight taking in the buildin. The goons were playing poker in one lit corner of the large central room. They could here the Joker cackling in a side room with a large red smiley-face painted on it.

Eli then spotted Bud and Lou chained directly beneath them, painting and cackling like their current caretaker. Sunni placed a finger to her lips and signalled for Eli to stay put. She and Gabe then climbed down the terrace to the chained animals. Gabe pulled a piece of Harley's clothing that they had snatched and held it out to the pair, who whimpered and licked the nine year old's face. Sunni picked the locks on their chains, jerking them taught before they could reach the ground and alert the goons to their presence.

She and Factor climbed the terrace again, hyenas in tow. They were almost out before the unthinkable happened; a goon looked up and spotted them.

"Hey! What'r you twerps doin'?'

Sunni turned to the boys, shouting, "GO,GO,GO,GO,GOOOO!"

The kids took off with Bud and Lou snarling and howling in front of them. The goons gave chase, although considerably slower than the children. The kids reached the Trans-Am, shoving the hyenas in the backseat. The goons were hot on their heels, pistols raised. Sunni fired up the engine and roared down the street, using one of the new modifactions that she and Harley installed on the henchman as they passed.

"Let's see how much they like fire."

Sunni pressed a bright red button on the dash and a mini flamethrower popped out of the side-mirror, spewing flames out as the car flew past. The men hit the dirt, firing their pistols in a desperate attmept to keep the kids from making off with Harley's most prized possessions. The Trans-Am was soon out of sight, prompting the large bodied men to get to their feet.

One shook his head and groaned. "The boss is going to kill us; literally."

Another looked at him solemnly and said, "Yep. We can kiss our asses good-bye."

The men made the slow trek back to the warehouse, knowing fully the fatal penalty they were about to pay.

:OOOO:

The kids, on the other hand, were celebrating their victory over the Joker's henchman. Bud and Lou seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the company of the children, and were cackling up a storm, giving Gabe and Eli a spit bath. Sunni was careful to go under the speed limit and take a different route home. She didn't want the Joker to follow them home and she definitely didn't want the police on her tail.

The kids were soon home and were still giddy with excitment. Bud and Lou bailed out of the car, trying desperatley to get inside the house to get to their mistress. Speedy and Factor managed to hold them back, and soon the cackling pair were chained in a nearby shed. Sunni gave Bud and Lou each a piece of meat, rubbing them behind their ears and praising them for being such good hyenas. She and the boys then went back into the house.

But as the three kids entered the house, they noticed someone sitting up on the couch. A bedside lamp flashed on and the trio were met with a frowning Harley. Her blue eyes bored into them and her blond pigtails bounced as she twitched her leg.

"Just where have you three been?"

Gabe leaned over to Sunni and whispered, "Busted!"

Sunni smiled nervously, trying to come up with an excuse. She didn't manage to find one before Speedy spoke.

"It was Sunni's idea! We just went along for the ride!"

"Oh wait to back me up there, brother dearest."

Harley stood and tapped her foot, arms crossed. "Well? I'm waiting."

Sunni sighed and started to speak, slightly flustered and skittish.

"We've noticed how sad you've been lately and how you've been talking about Bud and Lou. So we decided to get something to cheer you up."

Now Harley seemed curious. "What did ya get?"

Speedy held up a hand and said, "Wait here."

He and Factor went out the door, leaving Sunni and Harley alone in a dimly lit living room. Harley sat back down on the couch, still eyeing the door warily. About a minute later, Eli and Gabe came back into the living room, a fairly calm Bud and Lou in tow. Harley's eyes widened as the hyenas walked up to her, wagging their tails happily and panting. She stroked Bud and Lou gently, eliciting growls of pleasure from her hyena babies.

Sunni grinned at her stunned expression. "Surprise Harley."

Harley didn't speak for a moment before getting one of her trademark split-her-face-cause-it's-so-wide-grins. She hugged her babies fiercely and led them out to the greenhouse. She came back a moment later and gave the three a bone crushing hug, whispering, "Thanks guys."

"Your welcome Harley."

Something dawned on Harley at that moment and she pulled away from the hug, holding the kids at arms-length.

"You guys didn't really steal them from Mistah J's hideout did ya?"

She caught the sheepish looks on their faces and said incredilously, "You risked getting caught by Puddin' just to make me happy?"

Gabe nodded. "You're our sister from another mister Harley. We would do anything for you, just like we'd do anything for Mom."

Harley's eyes filled with tears and she hugged the kids again. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Harl."

Harley finished hugging them, and sent the kids to bed. She watched them disappear into their rooms, wondering what she had done to deserve them.

The next morning, Ivy was stunned to find the kids playing with Bud and Lou in the kitchen. She turned to Harley, dumbfounded. Harley winked and told her something about Sunni finding them trying to rip some local kids apart when she was checking the mail. Ivy could have swore that she saw Harley and Sunni exchange a conspiritory wink, but dismissed the idea as absurd. Not even Sunni was crazy enough to steal from the Joker.

Harley and Sunni however, did share that little wink. The way Bud and Lou came to be a part of their family was a secret that only they would know. After all, Ivy was liable to explode if she found out about their little escapade the previous night.

_I like you._

_You like me. _

_Please review for me to see._

_BlackRosePoetry_


	10. Trackers with a side of Insane Clown

**Ivy's Kids**

The Joker cackled as his old henchman laughed themselves to death around his feet. He could always hire new ones, so losing the lot of them was no big deal. Their failure was one thing that set the Joker off, infuriating him to the fullest. If the men couldn't even prevent three children from making off with Bud and Lou, then what use were they?

The phone rang, distracting him from his mad laughter. He stalked over to the phone and checked the caller I.D. His manic grin widened as he read the name and picked up the reciever, hearing the familiar high Queens-accented voice eminate from the crappy speaker.

"Mistah' J?"

"Harley! Babe, where have you been?"

The girl paused on the other end of the line, giving the Joker just enough time to turn on the phone call tracer. When she spoke again, the device was already pinpointing her location.

"I've been somewhere safe with Red."

"Ahhh! So you've been with old Green and Itchy have you?"

"Yes. And I've called to tell you that I found Bud and Lou."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. They were trying to eat some local kid's underwear so I grabbed 'em and headed back to my place."

"That's great Harley! So you can bring them when you come back."

Another pause. Now the Joker was wary. What his girlfriend said next absolutely enraged the Joker, motivating him to stand from his chair.

"Puddin' I'm not comin' back."

"WHAT!"

Harley gulped and went on, defiant until the last syllable. "I've got it good here Mistah' J, and I'm not about to come back so you can beat the crap out of me and leave me for dead. SO GOOBYE."

A click. The dial-tone sounded. The Joker stood there and calmly sat the reciever down. To say he was furious would be the understatement of the millenium. But a mad grin still split his features as he looked at the address on the tracker. He started to laugh darkly, the mad tone slowly rising in pitch until it was a screech of horrible insanity.

Oh he was going to get her! And when he did, there would be hell to pay.

:OOOO:

Harley hung up the reciever on the phone and slumped into a kitchen seat. She did it. She finally did it. She stood up to Mistah' J.

The thought was oddly liberating, and Harley found herself grinning happily as she sat slumped and shaking. Jaylon entered the kitchen and noticed Harley shaking in a seat. He floated up above her head and looked her in the eyes.

"What's wrong Harley?"

Harley continued to smile as she pulled Jaylon down from his position in the air. She hugged him and said cheerfully, "Nothing Jaylon. I just had to talk to somebody on the phone I would prefer not to."

Jaylon frowned and snuggled into Harley's hug. "You want me to fly over and box him for ya?"

Harley laughed and ruffled his hair. "No. Just think about what your Mom would do to me if she found out I let you fly somewhere alone. She's probably use me to feed her carnivorous plant!"

Jaylon thought for a moment and answered seriously, "Yeah, she probably would."

Harley and Jaylon went into the living room and played with the others. Ivy, Sunni, Gabe, and the babies were in the greenhouse. Ivy was letting the little ones play with the plants. She felt that the younger you were when you started to learn about plants, the more you loved them as you got older. She was currently holding Howard close to a little banzai tree in the garden with Miles and Hayden clinging to her legs on either side.

Something amazing happened when Howard leaned in to touch the little tree. His hand had a slight shimmer enveloping it as he stroked the tree's trunk and his blue eyes got a light green glow to it. When Howard touched the banzai tree, the twelve inch trunk shot up and grew to almost six feet in almost two seconds.

Ivy stared at Howard as he laughed and giggled, clapping his pudgy hands together. Sunni stood up from where she was teaching Factor to play drums and ran over to the tree.

"Whoa! Did not see that coming."

Gabe ran over to join her. "You can say that again."

Sunni frowned and shook her head. "Wait a minute. Back it up. Let me get this straight; the Harley look-alike has _Ivy's_ plant voodoo magic powers and the Ivy look-alike burns things. Does anybody else think that is totally wrong-sick?"

Factor raised his hand and said, "I agree with the statement that it's weird that Howard has Ivy-like powers."

"Thanks Factor. It helps to know that I have somebody else on my side."

Ivy frowed at them. "And what is so weird about having powers like mine?"

Sunni waved her drumsticks absent-mindedly, still looking at the now huge banzai tree. "I just mean that I can't believe that Howie would have your powers when he looks _so much_ like Harley. I was actually half-expecting him to make people laugh just by touching him or have pom-poms pop out of his head."

Ivy shrugged slightly. The notion made since. Howard looked like Harley just as much as Hayden looked like her. She grabbed Miles' hand and let Sunni lift Hayden from the dirt floor. The little group went back into the house and washed their hands. Ivy and Sunni placed the babies in the playpen they had bought, signalling Harley to do a flying leap off of the couch.

Ivy and Harley changed out of the comfortable pajama clothes they wore and put on their villainess costumes. They planned on robbing the Gotham National Bank dry, and for that they would need to pack light. Ivy only brought a few of her special seeds and Harley decided to leave her bazooka at home, choosing to take her gag pistol and some ammo. They gave the kids goodbye hugs and kisses.

Something different happened when Ivy reached Camden. As he hugged her, he whispered, "Be careful Mommy."

Ivy didn't know what prompted the sudden fear for her health, but she knew that she needed to respond to Camden quickly. "I will be baby."

He nodded and released her, turning to give Harley her hug. The villainess stepped stealthily out the door, not bothering to get the Trans-Am. It was to conspicuous. Every cop in the freaking city was looking for that car, so they decided to take Ivy's old battered car.

As they drove away, Ivy got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong and she didn't know what. Not knowing what was wrong was what scared Ivy the most. But she shrugged the feeling off. The kids were safe. No one knew where they lived. Everything was okay.

What Ivy didn't know was that the kids were about as far from safe as possible.

:OOOO:

The Joker waited for the pink car to pull out of the drive before making his move on the greenhouse. It was so simple! He would just infiltrate the house while they were gone and kill them both when they got back.

Joker cackled madly as his goons approached the front door. Oh, sweet revenge! We meet in bliss once more!

:OOOO:

Sunni caught a flash of light from the front door as Harley and Ivy left. Wary, she peeked through the blinds, only to see one man that terrified her more than her father did; the Joker.

Sunni pulled away from the blinds and ran into the living room. "Gabe, Eli, take the babies and go out the back! NOW!"

Gabe doubled himself and he and his copy grabbed Hayden and Miles. Eli grabbed Howard. They were about to go out the back door when they felt Sunni's hand on their shoulder's. They turned to their older sister and saw terror burning in her hazel eyes. She held out the keys to the Trans-Am and whispered frantically, "I want you two to take the babies and go get Mom and Harley. The Joker's here and I don't have time to get all of us out."

Eli shook his head, tears blurring his vision and his voice cracking. "We're not leaving you and the others."

"Yes you are. I trust you guys. Take the babies and get away from here as fast as possible. Get Mom and Harley. Warn them. Protect you and the little ones at all costs. And remember, no matter what happens, I will always love you guys and I'm proud of you for being so strong."

Sunni hugged them quickly and shoved them out the back door. As soon as she did that, the front door burst open, revealing the pale and eternally grinning Joker flanked by a whole new crew of goons. Sunni ran and got in between the Joker and her brothers, eyes narrowing dangerously.

It was time to fight again. Only this time, they might not make it out as lucky.

:OOOO:

The Joker couldn't believe his luck. Harley and Ivy had gotten some brats for him to use as bait. This was just perfect! He cackled as he watched the oldest, a girl of about fourteen run to stand between him and her brothers. The girl's blond curls seemed to darken for a moment, and her bright hazel eyes just glistened with fury and a trace of terror.

"My, my, my what do we have here? It seems that Harley and Itchy bought themselves some brats for me to play with! Oh what fun!"

The girl bristled and spoke in a low voice laced with something that hinted she was a much more dangerous person than the Joker thought she was. If the Joker was sane, he might have picked up on the tone, but seeing as how he wasn't, the Joker was completely oblivious.

"Leave me and my brothers alone Joker."

The Joker cackled eliciting whimpers from the small boys hiding behind their sister. "Oh my dear child, what are you going to do to stop me?"

Joker suddenly released a knockout toxin from somewhere behind him and watched as each and every one of the children succumbed to it's effects. They collapse, coughing and wretching, finally growing silent as the gas took away their conciousness. The Joker turned to his goons, his grin widening every second.

"Boys, change of plans. Take them back to the hideout and tie the little ones together. Chain the big one to my shock machine. It's time to send Harley and the annoying Green and Itchy a message they won't soon forget."

:OOOO:

Gabe and Eli were shoved out of the door by Sunni, prompting them to run and get in the Trans-Am. Gabe multiplied himself again, using his copies as human carseats for the babies. Speedy leapt into the passenger seat and fired up the engine.

The sleek car roared to life and screamed out of the driveway at top speed. Factor watched the Joker's goons drag the unconcious bodies of his brothers and sister out of the front door from the rearview mirror.

Tears streamed down his face as he panicked and shouted, "HE'S GOT EM! THE JOKER'S GOT EM'!"

Eli started to cry as well, but he wiped his tears away furiously and punched the gas. He was screaming down the road, flying around curves and passing other cars like a pro. His sister had taught him well.

"What are we going to do?"

Speedy looked over at his twin brother and growled, "We're going to do what Sunni told us to do. We're going to get Mom and Harley. And then we're going to make the Joker pay."

Factor stopped crying, steeling his features furiously and allowing his anger to overwhelm him. The Joker would pay. The twins managed to get to the bank in one piece and without a single cop car stopping them. Harley and Ivy were just then getting out of the bank when the Trans-Am squalled around the corner, coming to a stop right next to Ivy's pink car.

Now, Ivy was freaking out. What could have possibly happened to make Sunni come and get them when they were comitting a crime? Ivy's heart froze in her chest when Gabe and Eli got out of the car alone. Gabe's clones bailed out of the back, each one carrying a different baby.

Factor and Speedy ran up to her and Harley, their faces stony with fury. They reached their mother and then that furious facade fell and they started to sobb.

Ivy pulled them into a hug and asked desperately, "What happened guys? Where's Sunni and the others? What's wrong?"

Factor choked back a sob and bawled, "THE JOKER GOT EM MOM! THE JOKER CAME AND SUNNI TOLD US TO GET YOU AND HARLEY AND NOW HE'S GOT EM!"

Speedy nodded in terrified agreement and they both fell apart in Ivy's arms. Tear welled up in Ivy's eyes as the horrible truth hit her. HE had her babies. Behind her, Harley herself started to sobb. She fell to the ground on her knees, repeating a single sentence like a mantra.

"What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?"

It was all her fault, and Harley would now have to live with the horrible truth of it until the day she died. If anything happened to any one of the kids, then Harley had nobody but herself to blame.

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We chase Barney up a tree_

_With a nick knack shotgun_

_Shoot em' in the head._

_Now we know that Barney's dead._

_And now that Barney's dead, we can all focus on what the Joker's gonna do to the kids! Yay! Happy days have come at last. Well for us anyways. Sunni and the others are in some deep dog doo. Read, comment, subscribe any one of em' will do! _

_Love ya'll lots! _

_BlackRosePoetry_


	11. Wait Batman to the Rescue!

**Ivy's Kids**

Sunni awoke slowly, head swimming and her whole body burning. She was chained in an uncomfortable upright position, the heavy iron chains biting into the flesh on her arms. Sunni lifted her head and opened her eyes, the bright floodlights shooting sharp-staves of pain into her brain. She looked around warily, mind-sharp almost immediatley upon awakening. She took in the layout of the building, noting the large machine she was strapped to, and also noticing that her brothers were chained to a nearby support beam.

A loud cackle close to her head caused Sunni to jerk instinctively. She whipped her head around, staring into the mad face of the Joker. His stark white face glowed in the harsh light of the hideout and his blood-red lips were split into a mad grin. Sunni's eyes widened and she began to struggle against her bonds, the metal cutting into her arms and legs and causing blood to run down the appendages.

"Oh joy! Your awake! Now we can call Harley and Itchy."

Sunni swallowed, her throat dry. She managed to rasp out a single sentence before falling silent again. "Don't call my Mom Itchy you retarded clown."

The Joker's smile widened and he chuckled quietly. "It seems I got one with spirit. That's okay. I like 'em firey!"

Sunni snarled. The sound reverberated through the derilect building, echoing of the metal and concrete surrounding them. The Joker cackled again before becoming furious and slapping Sunni hard across the face. He got in close to the girl, his eyes burning brightly.

"Now your going to be a good girl and say exactly what I tell you to when we call Harley. If you don't, your going to get the buzz of your life!"

To add emphasis to his words, the Joker threw a switch on the machine Sunni was strapped to. Electricity arched through her body, clenching every muscle in the girls body and making her scream in pain. The Joker casually flipped the switch off, and watched in sadistic glee as Sunni slumped in the chains with tears streaming down her face. She locked eyes with the Joker again, fury lighting the depths of her eyes.

The Joker chuckled again and said, "Now, are you going to be a good girl or do you want to make me shock you again?"

Sunni looked at the floor and whispered, "I'll do as you tell me."

"Good girl! Now, we're going to call Harley on her camera phone and your going to stay silent while I tell them my conditions. Understood?"

Sunni nodded and started to shake violently as the Joker disappeared. This was so much worse than her father's torture that she couldn't even begin to compare the two. She could only hope that the Joker would target her and not her brothers.

:OOOO:

Ivy, Harley and the boys got into the Trans-Am, scrambling to find a way to help the boys and Sunni. Harley was absolutely beside herself, muttering things under her breath and sobbing uncontrollably. Gabe sat on her lap in the front and tried to calm her down, but nothing seemed to help.

Ivy drove in silence, trying hard not to fall apart. How could this have happened? She was SURE that no one knew where she lived this time, not even the Batman had found out where Ivy had gone this time. Then something hit her. What if Harley had called the Joker? He might have tracked her phone call to come and get her like last time.

She turned to Harley, who was still sobbing and squeezing onto Factor like a life-line.

"Harl, did you call the Joker?"

Harley squalled and nodded, her explanation coming out like a whirlwind. Ivy could still understand each word perfectly though, and was shocked by what she was hearing.

"Red, Sunni didn't find Bud and Lou on the street. She and the twins went to Mistah J's hideout and got 'em for me. They said that they wanted to help cheer me up. I called Mistah J and told him that I had Bud and Lou and that I wasn't coming back. He must have traced the call. Red, I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Harley broke down into another fit of anguished sobs, Gabe clinging to her tightly. Ivy watched the look of utter helplessnes that came across Speedy and Factor's faces as they heard Harley confess. She didn't cry. She couldn't cry. The boys needed her to be strong, but she also needed help. Ivy thought for a moment, holding onto the wheel in an utter death grip. She now knew what she needed to do.

Ivy jerked the wheel of the Trans-Am hard to the right, sending the vehicle into a careering slide around the turn. Harley looked over at her friend, who's face was set in a hard mask of rage and determination.

"R-r-red, where we goin'?"

"To get help."

Harley seemed confused for a moment, but soon realization dawned on her and she clutched onto a trembling Gabe. "You don't mean..."

"Yep. We need the Bat."

Eli sprang into the front seat, quick as lightning. His face was tear streaked and his blue eyes were red-rimmed from crying, but his voice was determined as he spoke. "Mom, you can't. Batman might take you and Harley away. And then we'll be all alone again."

Tears began to fill his eyes as he finished the last sentence, and Ivy grabbed his hand.

"That's why you and the others are going to be coming with us. You can vouch for us if old Batbreath doesn't believe us."

Eli nodded and sank back into the rear seat, holding onto Miles' hand. The babies seemed to oblivious to the severity of the situation and were sitting quietly in their vine-made car seats. Soon, the group squalled to a stop in front of a very specific skytower. This was the one thing all of the villains hated more than the Batman himself; the resting place of the Bat signal.

Ivy got out of the car, wiping away tears while simultaniously removing Miles and Hayden from their makeshift car seats. Howard was already out of his carseat and was resting in the arms of a still crying Harley. Ivy handed Miles to Eli and turned to the imposing building standing before her, shuddering as a cold breeze blew past her. Now she had to ask the one person capable of separating her and her kids for help. Perfect.

:OOOO:

Bruce Wayne, a.k.a Batman, soared high above the streets of Gotham. The Batsignal was being used, and he wasn't aware of any major crimes being committed yet, so Batman was on his guard. He landed with a light thud atop the building that held the Batsignal. He was expecting Commisioner Gordan or one of the villains trying to trap him again. The Dark Knight didn't expect to find a sobbing Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Well, Harley was sobbing; Ivy was trying to calm her down without any results.

Batman spoke, his deep voice raspy and wary. "Quinn. Ivy. What are you doing here?"

Ivy looked up, fear filling her poisonous green eyes. "We need your help."

Harley wailed and rushed up to Batman, clutching at his muscled chest. "HE'S GOT OUR BABIES! PUDDIN'S GONNA HURT OUR BABIES!"

Batman peeled Harley off of him, holding her hands gently. He looked carefully into her frantic blue eyes. Finding no trace of a lie, he spoke seriously. "Who does the Joker have Harley?"

Ivy spoke up, her smooth voice cracking. "He's got the kids. He's got four innocent little kids, and he's going to kill them to get me and Harley." Tears filled her eyes as she continued in a hoarse whisper, "He's gonna kill my babies."

The Dark Knight looked the two over and said gruffly, "I don't believe you two."

A loud voice from behind Ivy startled Batman and he let go of Harley quickly. Two, wait, _three_ boys stepped out from a darkened doorway nearby, each one holding a baby. They appeared to be triplets, though Bruce could clearly see a difference in the facial features of one of the boys. The slightly different boy spoke up.

"She's telling the truth. The Joker has our brothers and sister and he's going to kill them if you don't help us."

Batman narrowed his eyes slightly. "These women are villains and chronic liars boy. How do I know whether or not they have you in some kind of trance."

Another one of the boy strode up to close to Ivy and shouted, "Don't you dare call Mom and Harley liars!"

Ivy bent down and held onto the boy's face and whispered, "Calm down Gabe. He's right. Harl and I both have lied to before."

This left Batman stunned. Had he heard that boy's sentence correctly? Did he really just call Ivy "Mom"?

Suddenly, one of the babies, a little red-head, started to cry. Ivy turned and said, "Eli, sweetheart, will you bring Hayden over here?"

The slightly different boy waltzed over to Ivy and placed the little baby in her arms. Batman watched in amazement as the small boy began to quiet, actually cooing and laughing at Ivy. The plant villainess smiled slightly and pressed him to her chest. Harley continued to cry and the boy that had just handed the baby to Ivy sped over to her. Quite literally sped. Bruce barely had enough time to register that the boy had moved.

What was really incredible was that he started to hug Harley. The villainess sank to the ground, sobbing, with the boy holding onto her gently. Batman's head reeled. Okay, what crazy backwards dimension had he fallen into? Next thing he knew, Harvey Dent would be a sweet gentleman and The Scarecrow will be handing out balloons at the fair!

A loud cackling sound shook Batman from his thoughts and he watched as Harley pulled out a video phone. Harley's eyes widened in horror as she read the name on the caller i.d.

"Red, it's Mistah J!"

Ivy ran over to Harley's side. The clown girl answered the call, the Joker's image filling the screen.

"Harley! Itchy! Long time no see eh?"

Ivy snarled, making the little boy in her arms jump. "Shut up Joker! Where are the kids?"

The Joker cackled, the sound chilling. "Oh yes! My new toys! You would be so proud Itchy. Your little girl is so strong. Pig-headed just like you! You wanna see what I mean?"

The Joker moved, revealing Sunni chained to a large bulky machine. She was sporting a large purple bruise underneath her right eye and her lips were bleeding, but her eyes bore into the Joker's back as he skipped merrily over to a large switch on the machine.

Harley screamed slightly as the Joker threw the switch, causing electricity to arc and spark off of Sunni's body. The girl jerked and shuddered with tears running down her face, but she never uttered a sound. The Joker flipped the switch again, and Sunni slumped in her bonds, gritting her teeth and panting heavily. Joker flounced over to stand beside her, grinning to beat the band.

Ivy snarled again, and shoved her face in close to the camera. "If you hurt any of them Joker, I will rip you limb from limb and claw your eyes out with my bare hands!"

Joker chuckled darkly, grabbing Sunni's face and tilting her head to the camera. "Do you really think I'd hurt a face like that? Girly, tell your Mommy what you think of old Joker."

Sunni looked at the camera for a moment, turned her head, and spat out some blood. She then returned to the camera and said seriously, "Harley, I think your Puddin' a sick and twisted psycho in a clown suit, trying to make himself feel better by beating up children."

"What?"

Sunni smirked. "You told me to say what I thought about you. I did."

The Joker slapped her hard across the face, eliciting a growl from Batman. Only it wasn't Batman who spoke next; it was Harley.

"Joker, if you touch her again, I swear Ivy won't get a chance to rip you apart, cause I'll beat her to it!"

The villain in question laughed uproarously. "Oh Harley! You don't have the guts! And besides, if you try anything funny when you get here, the little ones are going to get a full blast of Smile-X."

Ivy blanched, unconciously clutching onto Hayden as she whispered, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh try me Itchy! You have two hours to get over here with the hyenas and Harley. Harley agrees to stay with me and I give you the brats. Try anything funny, and the twerps are history."

The line went dead, leaving Batman and the villains to sit on the rooftop in silence. Batman finally broke the silence with a single sentence that gave Ivy and Harley more hope than they ever thought was possible.

"Alright. I'll help you get the kids back."

_Cliffhanger_

_Cliffhanger _

_Cliffhanger!_

_I'm just as insane as the Joker ain't I? Well, continue on my dear readers, for in the next chapter Sunni's powers will be revealed! _

_Oh, and to Catchfire, I hadn't intended on Howards powers to be similar to Ivy's, but your comment instilled that wonderful idea into my brain. Thank You!_

_With lots of hillbilly love,_

_BlackRosePoetry_


	12. Hell Breaks Loose on Joker's Head

**Ivy's Kids**

Sunni watched furiously as the Joker pranced and danced around her little brothers. They were scared half-to death, anyone could see that. But what really infuriated her was that the Joker kept telling them how he was going to kill Harley and Ivy both, and use them as little test subjects for his new Smile-X variation. Jaylon stared at the Joker defiantly, but he was shuddering and shaking with fear as the clown man cackled darkly in his ear. Camden had long since turned invisible, eliciting more excited laughter from the Joker. Jasper merely tried to shrink back into the steel beam they were strapped to, crying each time the Joker touched him.

Sunni struggled and fought against her bonds, wanting nothing more than to rip Joker's throat out. The goons surrounding her didn't help ease Sunni's rage in the slightest. The burly men taunted, teased, poked, prodded and did various other things that grated on Sunni's nerves. She could feel her power itching to come out, but managed to suppress it. No! She wouldn't go there again!

The Joker flounced up to Sunni again, grinning from ear-to-ear and brandishing a gag pistol. "Well, girlie. Seems like Harley and Itchy are going come to my terms. To bad they don't know that I'm going to kill them as soon as they get here. Oh! And I'm going to kill you and your brothers too! Won't that just be a fun old time!"

The Joker laughed again, the sound high pitched and squalling through the old building. The insane man didn't hear the horrified murmurs of his men, or the deep and furious snarl that escaped Sunni's throat. The girl had snapped, succumbing to the horrible power that her father's serum had given her.

The sound of cracking metal and terrified screams finally snapped the Joker out of his cackling spree. He looked around towards the girl and saw what he hadn't expected at all.

All hell had broken loose, and not even the Joker could stop the chain of events he started.

:OOOO:

Ivy, Harley and Batman snuck around the back of the Joker's hideout. Eli had told them that the Joker kept the backdoor of the hideout unlocked. That was the way they had gotten in the night before, so they assumed that it would work this time around.

Unbeknownst to the cooperating trio, Factor and Speedy were directly behind them. Factor had copied himself a couple of times and left the clones to watch the babies so he and Speedy could go and help their Mom and Harley. Now, they were directly behind the trio, sneaking stealthily.

Harley put an ear to the door, listening for anything that might signal something bad. She got her signal alright. Screams and shouts for help reverberated through the metal, nearly blowing Harley's eardrum out.

"Red, Batsy! I think Joker's hurting the kids."

Ivy snarled and flung the door open. They ran into the warehouse, expecting to find the Joker torturing Sunni and the boys. Instead, they found the goons and the Joker backing away from the electric shock machine, screaming and shouting things.

"Oh my God! What the hell is this chick?"

"We're all going to die!"

"I want my Mommy!"

Ivy watched in horror as Sunni's features began to change. Her blond hair flashed and swirled, turning a deep jet-black and her eyes deepened into a bright crimson. Sunni snarled at the Joker and his cronies, revealing long sharpening canine teeth. Her muscles strained against the heavy iron chains holding her, cracking and bending the metal surrounding her limbs. With a final roar from Sunni, the chains snapped and rattled to the concrete below.

Batman watched the entire scene with a combination of horror and fascination. "What happened to her?"

Harley spoke, her voice barely audible above the din. "Her father happened. No wonder she didn't want us to know what her powers were; her father turned her into a killing machine."

Ivy nodded wordlessly and watched as Sunni fell to the ground, chuckling darkly. Her little girl spoke in a measured, raspy voice that made everyone in the warehouse cringe in fear.

"That was the wrong thing to say Joker. I'm going to rip you limb from limb for that."

The Joker snapped himself, his fear transforming into a rage that was scarier than Sunni. "Kill that little freak!"

All around him, henchmen snapped to it, flexing muscles and cracking knuckles. Sunni just laughed, sinking into a fighting position. The men charged at her, only to find them being ripped apart by a wall of furious monster.

Sunni snarled and fought. She punched and kicked, clawed and scratched, each blowing causing severe damage to the person it hit. The girl's fury increased her strength to such a degree that she could snap a bone with a single punch. The goons just seemed to fall by the dozens, being either killed or severely injured by the furious super-powered teen.

The last goon fought until his last breath, actually managing to land a few blows to Sunni. But his luck was about to run out. He went in for a punch to her face and Sunni leapt up, landing on his shoulders. Her face was a mask of contempt as she ripped the man's head off, leaping lightly away from his falling body, still clutching to the severed head.

She threw away the head, turning to the Joker with a manic grin to match his own. "Your turn Puddin'."

Sunni rushed at the Joker, legs pumping as she sprinted towards the man that was going to kill her family. Joker laughed contemptuously and leveled a pistol at the charging girl. Sunni's expression changed from one of rage to a look of sheer terror as she tried to stop her charge. Her momentum was to great though, and the Joker was about to end her life.

Ivy screamed, distracting the Joker for a moment as he pulled the trigger. The bullet would have met it's mark if another person hadn't gotten in the way. Speedy flashed in front of Sunni, taking the bullet in his shoulder with a scream. He fell to the floor, writhing and screaming, as Ivy, Harley and the Batman attacked ferociously. The Joker was beat with a huge hammer, strangled by vines, and sliced by Bat-arangs.

Sunni sank to the ground by her little brother, her darkened features returning to normal as she started to sob over her Speedy. She placed her hands over the bullet hole, keeping pressure on the wound.

"Come on Eli, just hold on for a while. Your going to be alright."

Eli whimpered, his breath coming out in a choking wheeze. "Sunni, it hurts."

Tears started to seep from Sunni's eyes as blood started to seep between her fingers. "I know buddy. But just look at me. Don't close your eyes."

Nearby, the Batman was cuffing a sobbing and beaten Joker. Ivy and Harley stood there satisfied that he had learned not to mess with them. But their moment of contentment wasn't to last, because Factor screamed from nearby.

"Oh my God! Eli!"

Ivy turned and saw Eli lying on the floor with a normal Sunni pressing onto his shoulder, blood seeping through her fingers. Time seemed to slow as Ivy rushed over to her little boy, sobbing. Eli looked up at her, tears in his own eyes.

"Momma it hurts."

"I know baby. I know."

Batman came up from behind her somewhere and lifted the injured nine year old from the floor. "I'll get Eli to a hospital. You free the others and come to the hospital in a little while."

Harley spoke to Batman from somewhere, agreeing to meet him at Mercy Hospital. Batman disappeared a moment later, and the Batmobile could be heard roaring away. Ivy managed to stand and go over to the others. She jerked the chains away, crying as the little boys enveloped her in a wet tear-filled hug. Ivy stroked the boy's heads, kissing their foreheads and saying that she would never let anything like that happen again.

Ivy herded the boys over to Harley, noticing something was wrong. Sunni hadn't moved. She was sitting motionless on the floor, staring at the carnage around her in horror. Ivy walked up to her and sat next to the shaking fourteen year old.

"I killed them. I killed them all, and I **liked it**. This is what happened to Dad all over again."

Sunni started to sobb, leaning into Ivy as she hugged her.

"Shhh. Sweetheart it's alright. You weren't yourself. It's alright."

They sat there for a while until Harley walked up behind them. "Guys, the hospital just called. Eli's going ta be alright."

Ivy sighed. "Oh thank God. See Sunni, Eli's going to be okay."

Sunni nodded and wiped away her tears. The stood and went back to the car. It was a tight squeeze with eleven people squeezed into a five person Trans-Am, but they managed to do it with careful seating and creative stacking.

They soon made it to the hospital, bailing out of the car. The boys clung to Ivy and Harley's legs, not wanting to let go. Sunni carried Miles into the hospital, silent all the way. Ivy was carrying Hayden, the little red-head baby snuggled into her shoulder. Harley and Howard were also walking together. The large family drew some attention in the lobby, particularly because Ivy and Harley were well known criminals.

Ivy kept her head high when she approached the front desk. "We're here to see Eli James Amyx. What room is he in?"

The receptionist eyed Ivy warily for a moment, before Sunni spoke. "Quit giving my Mom the evil eye lady and tell us were my brother is."

Harley frowned. "Sunni be polite."

"Sorry Harley."

The receptionist blinked quickly for a moment and shrugged. "He just went into surgery and he won't be out for a while. But he's already been assigned a recovery room so your welcome to wait there. It's room 502."

Ivy nodded. "Thank you. The information is greatly... Jaylon Ryan Amyx you get down here this minute!"

The nurse looked above her head to see one of the little boys floating in mid-air. He pouted and touched down next to Ivy. "Sorry Mommy."

Harley shifted Howard over to one hip and grabbed Jaylon's hand. They villainesses dragged the kids to an empty elevator. They reached the third floor and entered Eli's empty recovery room. It was incredibly large, with enough chairs to accomadate all of them. Ivy suspected that Batman might have had something to do with this. What did it matter though? She was grateful to whoever had gotten the large room.

Ivy and the others sat in chairs. The boys quieted quickly, falling asleep in the chairs they sat in. Harley, Sunni and Howard had sat on a small loveseat in the room and were now leaning on each other, practically dead to the world. Ivy wand Hayden were the only ones awake after about twenty minutes.

Ivy looked down at the little nine month old and whispered, "What did I do to deserve you guys Hayden? Can you tell me?"

Hayden just cooed and stared up at her with his big loving green eyes. Ivy smiled. "I thought not."

_Another chapter dead and gone. That makes me want to cry! Well, you know the drill. Read, review, subscribe. Do what you wish! _

_Love ya'll lots!_

_BlackRosePoetry_


	13. Visiting Hours for Robin

**Ivy's Kids**

Camden tossed and turned in his sleep, falling out on the floor in the process. Ivy carefully sat Hayden on the couch, and went over to the thrashing five year old. She shook him gently, whispering for him to wake up in his ear. All she got in return was some nearly silent whimpers. Ivy persisted, shaking Camden more roughly and speaking louder.

"Camden wake up!"

Camden jerked awake, looking around wildly. His eyes finally came to rest on a very concerned Ivy and he leapt into her arms. Ivy rubbed his back gently, standing.

"What's the matter baby?"

Camden whimpered and choked out, "I had a bad dream. The big mean clown man was there and everyone was dead and I was all alone. He laughed at me and said that I was next. It was so scary Mommy."

Ivy shushed Camden and stroked his back again, whispering that the big mean man wasn't going to hurt him anymore. Camden finally calmed down and went to go sit with her and Hayden on the couch. The little five year old played with his baby brother quietly, not waking a single person up. Ivy watched the two play, eyes gentle but scared. How could she have let the Joker of all people get to them, especially after all they'd been through?

Camden looked up at her, his deep brown doe eyes sober. "Mommy, when's Eli coming back?"

Ivy reached out a hand and stroked his hair gentley, whispering, "I don't know baby. It'll be a while, so why don't you try to go back to sleep?"

Camden shook his head fiercely. "I don't want to. I'll just have another bad dream."

Ivy pulled the little boy onto her lap, careful not to disturb Hayden's resting place. She pushed his head onto her shoulder, running her fingers through his thick brown hair. "You won't have another nightmare if you fall asleep on my lap will you?"

Camden shook his head sleepily, closing his eyes as his mom started to hum, the soft sound lulling him gently to sleep. About a minute later, he was out like a light, with Ivy placing him back on the couch. Ivy watched as Camden snuggled into the opening between Sunni's back and the couch, causing his sister to roll over and drap an arm around his shoulders. Hayden simply sat there, staring around at his sleeping siblings.

Ivy smiled slightly and picked the little boy up, cradeling him carefully as he burbled up at her. She took one of his waving pudgy hands and kissed it lightly, pressing her forehead to Hayden's as she did so.

"What do ya say we go get you something to eat from a vending machine? I bet your hungry."

As usual, there was no defined answer, but a very bubbly and happy Hayden meant that the idea had merit. Ivy waltzed out the door, floating gracefully as she bounced Hayden on her hip. The baby giggled as Ivy talked to him. She ran her fingers over his nose, managing to get another giggle from the baby.

A lobby nearby held all the vending machines, so Ivy carefully looked through the selections in each of the machines. She finally decided on a cereal bar and placed $.75 in the machine. Ivy didn't notice as a certain boy wonder snuck up behind her, snickering impishly as he did so.

Robin stood behind Ivy silently, grinning as she turned without noticing him there.

"What's up Ivy?"

Ivy started, clutching Hayden close protectively. She glared at Robin, making his smirk all the more prominent.

"What are you trying to do Robin? Give me a heart-attack?"

"I didn't know plants had heart-attacks."

"Funny."

Robin rolled his eyes and followed Ivy as she walked quickly down the hallway. "Batman sent me to watch you. He wanted to make sure the others were alright."

Ivy scowled as Hayden snuggled in closer to her. Batman; why couldn't he just leave her and her babies in peace? "The others are fine. Joker didn't hurt them. Couldn't hurt them actually, Sunni just about ripped his head off for even suggesting the idea."

Robin gulped, rubbing his throat. Batman had told him about what the girl had done to the Joker's goons, and Tim didn't want to get on the wrong side of a person wielding that much power. Ivy stopped at the doorway of the room, turning to look at him.

"Robin, would you please be quiet when you come in? The others are asleep."

Tim nodded dumbly. Had he just heard right? Was Ivy, the Poison Ivy, actually being polite to him? Robin shook his head slightly and followed Ivy inside the amazingly large room. The kids were all leaning against each other, their heads lolling around lazily. The largest boy actually had three different chairs lined up, using them as a make-shift bed for him and two other boys. One that had deep mahogany brown hair and looked to be about six was laying up against the older boy's shoulder. The smaller boy was laying on his brother's leg, his caramel colored hair plastered to his head.

Ivy snorted when she saw Harley cuddling with the smallest baby on the couch, Sunni and Camden laying on each of her hips. That girl was just a giant kid herself! Ivy turned and saw Robin standing silently in the doorway, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"What's so funny?"

The smile disappeared. "Oh nothing. It's just that I always took you to be the type to be a mom. You know, if you weren't constantly trying to kill people for stepping on flowers."

Despite the blatant insult to her sanity and motives, Ivy chuckled slightly and sat down in a recliner next to the bed. She unwrapped the cereal bar and placed it on the food tray next to her. Breaking off small chunks with her fingers, Ivy started to feed Hayden. He smiled as he ate, making happy and satisfied noises.

Then Robin witnessed something that he had neverwitnessed before; Ivy giggled and started to coo at another human being. The Boy-Wonder was struck dumb. Were his eyes decieving him? Was this _actually _happening? He watched in fascination as Ivy contiued to feed her young child, giggling and speaking happily the entire time.

Robin went up and sat on the hospital bed, wondering if this was a dream. Ivy finished feeding Hayden, forgetting that Robin was even there, that is, until he spoke softly.

"What's his name?"

Ivy turned to the sidekick, and saw actual interest in his eyes. "His name is Hayden."

Robin blinked for a moment and looked between the two. "Holy cow, he looks just like you! He's got the same hair and everything!"

Ivy chuckled and bounced Hayden on her knee. "Yeah he does doesn't he."

Hayden looked over at Tim, extending his pudgy hands towards him. Ivy lifted the baby slightly, handing him over to Robin. He took Hayden, sitting him on his lap and playing with the auburn haired baby for a while. Hayden seemed to genuinely like the older boy, and Robin actually had a fun time playing with him. But soon, Tim was feeling tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep.

Apparently, Ivy thought the same thing because she was dead to the world when Robin turned back to her. He smiled as he sat Hayden back in her arms, the little boy already drooping. Ivy wrapped her arms around her baby, sealing the deal. Hayden was out like a light.

Robin looked around the room, taking in all the sleeping people. They'd had a rough night, so he was going to ask the nurses to be as quiet as possible when entering. As if on cue, a single night nurse wheeled Eli in on a gurney, starting to speak before hearing a loud, "Shhhhh!"

She was silent, spying Robin standing there. He helped her settle Eli onto his new bed, being extremely careful of the heavily gauzed left shoulder.

Speaking in hushed tones, Robin said, "So what was the damage?"

"It was pretty bad. He had extensive blood loss and his shoulder muscle was basically shredded on impact. At such close range, the damage was severe. What I can't understand is why the Joker would show interest in these kids."

Robin raised an eyebrow to extend above his mask. "Have you looked at the women that are asleep with the others?"

The nurse shook her head, turned and got a good look at Ivy sitting in the recliner, holding onto Hayden tightly. "What's Poison Ivy doing here?"

"Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy have been these children's caretakers these past three weeks. That's why Joker wanted them. He wanted to get back at Harley for staying with Ivy and the kids."

The nurse nodded dumbly, awestruck that these little kids had actually been in the care of the infamous Ivy and Quinn for weeks. As far as she knew, the Amyx children disappeared when their father had been found, murdered in his home. "Okay. Are they going to be here for a while?"

Robin snorted. "Oh yeah! You'll have better chances of living to see age 40 if you don't ask Ivy to leave."

The nurse gulped, understanding the implications perfectly. "I'll leave them be for now. Thanks for the information Robin."

"No problem."

The nurse left, leaving Tim alone with the sleeping family. He looked around the room, his eyes finally coming to rest on the sleeping form of Ivy. He walked over to her, leaning in and whispering, "Take good care of them Ivy."

The plant villainess muttered in her sleep and shifted slightly. Robin chuckled under his breath and left the room quickly. As he strode down the long hospital corridors, Tim thought of how Ivy had changed since those kids came along. He only wished that the nurses didn't accidentaly screw something up. Because Robin really didn't want to deal with a pissed off Ivy, especially if she was anything like that one Mama bear he saw.

_Hey ya'll! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy with school and crap like that lately. So like normal, read, review, subscribe!_

_And now for something completely random._

_Gir: I LIKE TACOOOOOOSSSS! _

_Ivy: Gir, shut the hell up! The kids are sleeping._

_Gir: (eyes turn red) You are an intruder!_

_Me: Guys, be quiet and play nicely, or else I'll have to administer shock therapy on you._

_Both:(gulp) Okay, we'll be quiet._

_Me:(snickering evilly) I thought you might say that._

_Ivy: Wait a minute, what's Gir doing here? He's not even in this story!_

_Gir:TACOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!(disappears)_

_Me: OKKAAYY, that was weird ya'll._

_Ivy: I'll say. Hey, why do you say ya'll? Sounds like incredibly hickish and weird to me."_

_Me: Because I'm from the Missouri Ozarks and I'd like to think my drawl is cool. I also know how to use an eight-gauge shotgun so go right on ahead if you want to make fun of it._

_Ivy:(gulps and runs away)_

_Me:(snickers evilly again) I thought you might say that_


	14. Yay! Doughnuts for Breakfast!

**Ivy's Kids**

Sunni awoke slowly, the lights from the room glaring on her eyes brightly. She sat up carefully, being careful so as not to disturb Harley, Howard, and Camden. She had to surpress a laugh as Harley snored loudly, drool sliding out of the corner of her mouth. She leapt lightly off the couch, landing on her feet gracefully and silently. She saw with a start that Eli was lying on the bed, gauze wrapped tightly around his left shoulder.

Sunni snuck over to the bed, sidling around Ivy and Hayden without so much as a whisper of a sound. That was one thing that she had control of when concerning her powers; stealth and grace. She loved being able to move somewhere right under a person's nose without them being able to detect anything. It made her feel like a super-ninja.

Sunni sat down on the edge of the bed, carefully brushing Eli's hair away from his face.

"Hey Speedster. It's me. I bet you feel like crap huh? God, I feel so stupid! I nearly get shot and let you take the bullet! Why couldn't you have just let me get hit? Why?"

Suddenly, a light and groggy voice came up from behind her and Sunni started. "Because he didn't want his big sister to die a monster."

Sunni whipped around and saw Harley standing behind her, white grease-painted face now starting to smear in some places as she smiled grimly. She sat down on the bed next to her adopted little sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Geez Harley! Don't pull crap like that! What are you trying to do? Put me in the hospital from a coronary?"

Sunni then pretended to have a coniption, sending Harley into a fit of giggles despite the grim situation. Sunni finished her overly dramatic acting with a flourish, but froze upon hearing a small voice behind her.

"I liked it, but it could have used more cow-bell."

Sunni and Harley turned slowly and saw Eli laying on the bed, a small smile on his pale face. Harley grinned and wrapped a hand around his, squeezing gently.

"Hey Sport. How ya feel?"

"Like crap. My shoulder hurts. Hey Sunni, did you get the plates of the wacko that hit me?"

Sunni smiled and shook her head, crying despite her chuckles. "Speedy, that is so not funny at the moment."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because your stupid. Why did you do that? Why would you take a bullet for me? I'm a monster. That episode should be proof enough for you."

Eli tried to shrug, but only succeeded in bringing tears to his eyes. So he waved a hand, saying, "It's like Harley said. I wasn't about to let my big sis die at the hand of some uber psycho clown. I mean really! Even if you were a monster at that particular moment, you're still my big sister. And us people with similar genetic material have got to stick together."

Sunni rolled her eyes while simultaniously wiping tears from them. "You are so weird sometimes."

"Its a gift."

Harley laughed and kissed Eli on the forehead. The formerly creamy white skin was now smudged with black lipstick and wrinkled with worry lines. "Harl, are you and Mom okay? Wacko the Clown didn't hurt you did he?"

Sunni snorted. Harley grinned impishly, showing Speedy the clowny adopted sister he was used to. "You should actually ask Puddin' how alright he is. He's in Arkham's intensive care unit right now, sucking his thumb and asking for more morphine."

Eli giggled and made a fist with his hand, pulling it down in a "zinger" motion. "Way to go sis!"

Harley bowed like Sunni did. "Like I always say, don't mess with the Clown Queen and her bro."

"You didn't always say that!"

"Apparently she does now Eli. Whisper though, the others are asleep, including Mom. And you know what she's like if you wake her up. It's like a shaved bear with green skin and red fur!"

Eli and Harley nodded, agreeing with the statement. "That's a pretty good description of what she's like," Harley whispered.

"Good description of who's like?"

_Speak of the devil and so she cometh, _thought Sunni as Ivy sat up in the recliner where she had fallen asleep. Hayden was still resting on her chest, so she deposited him on the recliner, placing cushions beside him to keep him from falling off.

Eli grinned hugley up at her from the bed and said, "Hi Mom."

Ivy grinned back and sat on the bed next to him, laying against his right side. "Hiya Sport. So, how's the shoulder treating you?"

The nine year old frowned. "The shoulder has a really sucky attitude towards me right now. I think lefty hates me!"

Everyone laughed at that. Well, one thing was certain; the experience did nothing to dampen Eli's natural sense of humor. Ivy kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "If you ever pull anything like this again, I'll kill you before the bullet does."

A gulp. "Yes Mommy."

Harley's stomach growled loudly, protesting the absence of its usual copious amounts of food. "Hey Red, I'm hungry. Can I run by McDonald's and pick up some grub?"

Ivy grimmaced. She hated fast food. So many calories! Her stomach growled in protest as well, making the green woman cave. "Alright. Pick me up a salad while your there."

The harlequin leapt from the bed, pausing momentarily as Sunni called after her, "Can I come too?"

"Only if it's okay with Red."

Sunni turned her hazel eyes on Ivy, pleading silently. "Oh alright."

A grin. "Thanks Mom."

The pair took off down the hall. Ivy could make out Harley saying, "Beat ya to the car!"

"In your dreams!"

Eli frowned again, snuggling into his mom's side. "This bites. They get Mickey D's while I have to sit here and eat hospital food. Blech!"

Ivy laughed quietly, and rested her head on the top of Eli's head. They sat there for a while, not speaking. But words didn't matter much anymore.

:OOOO:

Harley and Sunni ran down the halls of the hospital, gracefully dodging nurses and doctors as they ran. Sunni was currently in the lead, despite Harley's height advantage. The harlequin was almost five good strides behind her, watching in wonder as her adopted sister seemed to float over the floor.

They reached the elevators at full speed. The pair skidded to a stop in front of one elevator and pressed the button. It took a while for the doors to open, and when they did, Harley and Sunni were stunned to find Robin standing in the small lift. He was carrying two large boxes of Krispy Kreme doughnuts and a twelve pack of milk. They stared at each other for a moment before Robin finally spoke.

"Well, this was convienient. Can you two let me out?"

Harley nodded dumbly and stepped out of the, taking the milk off of the top of the Krispy Kreme boxes. "Hey Birdboy, what's all this?"

Robin grinned and said proudly, "I brought you guys some breakfast. I wanted to check on Eli and see if he was alright. Batman also wanted me to tell you that he'd be dropping by later today."

Sunni was oblivious what Robin was saying though, as she was staring at the doughnuts in the boxes. "Are those Krispy Kremes fresh?"

Robin nodded, laughing as Sunni's stomach growled and she nearly drooled. Harley quickly pulled her away from the boxes and smiled at Robin. "Thanks kid! Why don't we head back to the room and down those sugary suckers!"

Sunni raised her hand and said, "I agree with the statement that we should devour the doughnuts as fast as possible!"

"I bet I can eat more doughnuts faster than you!"

"Keep thinking that Harl, just keep thinking that."

Harley turned to Robin and jerked her head, smiling. "Come on Robin. Don't stand there like a lump, I'm hungry!"

Robin laughed and ran to catch up with the ladies. They strode down the hallways, laughing and joking like old friends. Doctors shot them dirty looks as they passed; nurses glared and sneered dirty comments towards him. Robin glared right back, daring them to say anything more. The hospital staff didn't say another thing, settling for muttering to themselves and each other.

When they reached the room, Sunni noticed that everyone was awake and thriving. As soon as Harley and her entered the room, they were tackled by the boys. Ivy simply sat on the recliner, holding Hayden and Howard, smiling. Robin stepped around the cluster of children and smiled cheekily.

"I have brought doughnuts."

Immediately, the boys swarmed on Robin, ripping the boxes from his hands with practiced ease. They avoided the chocolate iced doughnuts, knowing the consequences of what would happen if they ate them. Soon, though, the regular doughnuts were gone and the boys were each chugging down little jugs of milk.

Ivy laughed. "Slow down guys! You'll make yourselves sick!"

The boys turned and said in unison, "Yes Mommy."

Robin sat on the bed with Eli, watching in wonder as the little boys ate a dozen doughnuts in less than five minutes. He turned to Eli, eyes wide. "No wonder your so thin! They scarf down the food before you get a chance to eat!"

Eli shook his head. "Nope, I just run so much that I burn off all the calories and fat."

Tim nodded, understanding what the younger boy was saying perfectly. Sunni and Harley plopped down on the couch, the box of chocolate-covered doughnuts perced on Sunni's lap. They began to eat, wolfing down the doughnuts with incredible speed. Only three of the sugary confections were left for Ivy and Eli. The babies couldn't have any of the sweets anyway, so Ivy left two of the doughnuts for Eli. She only ate one, claiming that she didn't want to ruin her figure.

Robin told Ivy that Batman was going to come and speak with them later, and left. Before he went though, the Boy-Wonder got sugary and sticky hugs from all of the boys. He even got some hugs from Harley and Ivy. The former plant villainess whispered something his ear. "Thanks for everything Robin."

"No problem."

The family spent the rest of the day happily chatting and playing around with each other. It wasn't until later that night that Batman came, bringing news that would shock them all.

_Speedy: WHAT? ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER!_

_Me:Yes Gabe. Another cliff-hanger. _

_Speedy: Wrong twin stupid. I'm the one that runs and got shot in the shoulder._

_Me:...Crap I told myself I wouldn't pull that._

_Speedy: To late genius._

_Ivy:(jumps in to save my guts) Eli James! You will treat your creator with respect!_

_Speedy:(ducks his head in fear)Yes Mommy! (runs away at super-sonic speed)_

_Ivy: That boy._

_Me: Tell me about it! I know the actual Eli!_

_Ivy: Wait, **actual** Eli?_

_Me:(gulps) Uh... that's all folks! Read, review, subscribe, enjoy! (runs away)_

_Ivy: YOU WILL ANSWER ME GIRL!(takes off after me screaming obscenities)_


	15. News, News, News Ain't it fun?

**Ivy's Kids**

Batman stood outside Mercy Hospital, his eyes darkened by the shadows of his cowl. He looked up at the window where Eli's room was and leapt lightly up onto a concrete wall just beneath it. Another leap and he was up on the window ledge, picking the lock to the window. He heard no sounds coming from the room. No voices, no whispers, no footsteps were making their way to the window to see what the sound was.

Cautiously, Bruce slid open the window to find Ivy and Eli asleep on the bed with Sunni sprawled out on the couch. Sunni in particular caught his eye as she slept. The girl twitched and turned in her sleep, muttering incoherent nothings under her breath. The window had been shut silently behind Bruce, but he still felt a cold chill as Sunni tossed to the right, facing him. Her face had shadows falling across it and her hair flickered between the blond curls it normally was and the silky black strands that it had been when the Joker had provoked her.

Batman reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. Immediatley, the girl's eyes shot open and she shoved him away, sending the Caped-Crusader flying across the room. Her eyes were bright crimson when she shoved, but instantly turned back to their normal hazel when she realized what she had done.

Sunni leapt off of the couch, running over to Batman's side and helping him to his feet.

"I'm sorry! I was having a bad dream about the Joker when you woke me up. I guess I kinda freaked out."

"It's alright kid. You didn't mean to."

By this time Ivy had woken up and was standing next to the bed with her arms folded over her chest. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked on Batman and Sunni.

She stiffened slightly as she spoke. "Batman, I see you've come like Robin said you would."

Her expression changed to curiosity as she said, "What are you doing on the floor?"

Sunni blushed and, looking at her feet, she mumbled, "I kind of...sort of... threw Batman across the room."

"What!"

"It was an accident I swear! Batman actually woke me up from a bad dream and I accidentally used my powers when I shoved him away."

Ivy nodded and looked down at Eli, who was still asleep and whispered, "May we continue this conversation elsewhere? Eli just went to sleep."

Batman grunted and strode out the door, heading for a waiting room where they could speak. Sunni snorted as her adopted mother walked up behind her.

"He's a chatty funny guy ain't he?"

Ivy chuckled slightly and whispered in her ear, "He's about as funny the flu."

Sunni giggled all the way down the hall, nearly in tears as she reached the waiting room. Batman's glare only increased her giggles to peals of laughter. She calmed down as soon as Batman started to speak though, because what he had to say was shocking to say the least.

"I've just been contacted by Bruce Wayne. He says he's heard about your... special predicament and wishes to help."

Ivy and Sunni sat there in stunned silence for a moment before saying simultaniously saying, "What?"

Batman repeated the sentence, but this time he added, "Mr. Wayne has offered to pay for Eli's medical bill and has another manor that he is willing to give to you and your family."

Sunni placed her hands to her mouth and Ivy stared at Batman in disbelief before bursting into exstatic tears. She hugged Sunni tightly.

Batman smiled. "I take it that's a yes?"

Ivy nodded through her tears and did something that shocked everyone present; she leapt over and hugged the hero. She hugged the stunned Batman for a while, whispering all the while, "Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!"

Batman gently pried Ivy off of him and said gruffly, "I'll tell Mr. Wayne that you said yes and we'll relocate you to your new home tomorrow."

Ivy nodded again, and hugged a still speechless Sunni. The sight of the fourteen year old reminded Batman of something that he wished to speak with her about.

"Ivy, why don't you go back and tell Eli about the news? I've got something I need to talk to Sunni about in private."

The villainess got that familiar mistrustful look in her eyes, but didn't say anything. She stood and told Sunni to come back and speak with her when she and Batman were done speaking. Sunni watched her mother walk down the hall, ever increasing worry filling her up.

She turned back to the dark man that sat stiffly in front of her. Gulping, she squeaked, "You wanted to speak to me?"

To her surprise, Batman chuckled slightly. "The last time you spoke to me, you weren't scared in the slightest. What was it you said? That I couldn't win because you were insane?"

Sunni blushed furiously and scowled. "Would you just talk to me already? I'm kind of wazzed out right now!"

Another chuckle and a smile from Batman made Sunni's scowl more prominent. He steepled his fingers and sat back in the chair, eyeing the girl across from him carefully. The intensity of his gaze caused Sunni to shift uncomfortably. Finally, he spoke, curiosity evident in his voice.

"So, how much control do you have over your powers?"

Sunni blanched. That was a subject that was frightening and necessary for her to speak about at the same time. But the Bat could probably help her gain some form of control over herself when she was in her most powerful state, so she should probably tell him about what she could control.

"I can control small tidbits of my power at a time. That's why I'm so good at drumming; I use my powers to increase my natural speed and my stamina. I can sometime make myself stronger, but that's a power I only use in emergencies."

"So why couldn't you control yourself when you were fighting the Joker's goons?"

Another pause. Then, "I can't control the full extent of my powers. When they come out full blast like that, I turn into this horrible monster that enjoys killing people and watching them squirm as they die. It's awful! That's why I'm reluctant to use any part of my powers. Whenever I do, the monster whispers and nags and tries to get out. So, I just try to use my natural physical abilities instead."

Batman nodded serenly, tilting his head in a way that reminded Sunni of an old professor at her old school. She smiled as she remembered him. He had always been her favorite, that is, until her father had removed her from the school to get home schooled. She shook her head and dislodged the memory, returning to the present with practiced ease.

"I think I know someone who can help you control those powers in a fight."

Sunni frowned and tilted her head curiously, looking much like a puppy dog. "Who?"

"Catwoman."

"Really?"

Batman nodded again. Selena was an accomplished fighter and was all her incredible acrobatic stunts required an incredible amount of control and precision. She would be the perfect tutor for this girl.  
"Talk to your Mom about having Catwoman tutor you. I bet it would really help you."

Sunni thought for a moment and said, "Okay. I'll talk to her. Can I go now?"

Batman didn't say anything, but he stood and walked away, leaving the girl with a disbeliving expression. "I'll take that as a yes, " she muttered irritably.

Sunni walked back to the room, making rude remarks about Batman's mother the whole way. She stopped as soon as she reached the room, though, because her Mom would cut out her tongue and use it to whip her if she heard her using words that way.

:OOOO:

Ivy sat with Eli in the hospital bed, eyes red from crying. She stroked his white blond hair gently as she thought, eliciting purrs of pleasure from the sleeping boy. It was incredible! Why would Bruce Wayne do something for them like that? It was strange, but Ivy wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she settled for being stunned and happy. One thing nagged at the back of her mind, though.

Sunni. What was Batman talking to her about? Ivy had a sneaking suspicion that it was about her powers, but she didn't say anything. Batman was weird like that. Eli shifted next to her, and Ivy let him snuggle in closer to her side. It felt so good, knowing that the hospital bill was going to be footed by a reclusive millionaire. THAT lifted a weight off of her shoulders like nobody's buisness.

Sunni soon walked into the room and flopped down on the couch. She covered her face with a pillow, groaning as she did so. Ivy lifted a delicate eyebrow.

"So, what did he want?"

Sunni removed the pillow from her face, but stared at the ceiling as she spoke. "Batman wants Catwoman to tutor me on how to use my powers."

Ivy frowned. "And that's a bad thing?"

She watched as her daughter huffed, and whispered, "Yes, it is! He doesn't know. He doesn't hear the voices whispering, poking and prodding and asking you to use your powers to hurt. To kill. To anhilate. It happens no matter how little power I use, the monster still screams at me."

Ivy listened to all this in silence. Sunni was right. Nobody really did know what it was like to have voices in your head unless you had voices yourself. And lucky for Sunni, Ivy did know what it was like to have voices in her head.

Sunni rolled over and stared out into the darkness of the window. She didn't acknowledge the fact that Ivy had sat down next to her or the fact that she was slowly petting her hair. The slow petting, however, was ever so gently lulling Sunni to sleep.

"I think that you should give it a chance. Who knows, maybe it'll help. Just try it for me okay?"

Sunni's eyes slowly drifted shut and she murmured, "I'll try Momma."

Ivy smiled and slowly got up off of the couch. She then reached for the phone and dialed the number for the house. Harley was going to flip when she heard about the new house! Harley picked up the phone on the third ring, and before Ivy had a chance to say anything started to talk a mile-a-minute.

"Hey Red! Batman just told me that Bruce Wayne is paying for the Speedster's medical bill and he's giving us a mansion! Isn't this so awesome! We're going to be living large and we're all going to have our own rooms! I love that man!"

"Harl, calm down. And quit shouting, you're going to wake up the babies."

"Sorry Red, but I'm just so pumped! I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"I know Harley. I know."

_That's all for this chapter folks! Love you lots and I wanna give a special shoutout to Catchfire. You've given me so many wonderful ideas, and for that I owe you big time! _

_Sooooooooooo, you know the drill. Read, review, and subscribe. _

_Lots of hillbilly love, _

_BlackRosePoetry_


	16. New Home for Sunni

**Ivy's Kids**

The next morning, Ivy and Harley packed all kids' things. Mr. Wayne was coming to meet them at noon and they wanted to be ready to go by then. He had called earlier, saying that all their furniture would be provided. Harley and the boys were bouncing off the walls, literally in Jaylon's case. He was using his powers to fly up and rebound from wall to wall. Ivy tried desperately to get him down, but to no avail. He was just too excited.

Everyone was. Sunni paced the floors, bouncing Howard on her hip nervously. The little baby was absolutely thrumming with the excited energy around him, but was strangely passive. Ivy had Hayden riding on her hip and was nervously chewing on her lip, looking out of the window every few minutes. Bruce said that he would come in person, so she was slightly nervous about what some of the boys would say.

But Ivy needn't have worried; Sunni had told the boys before hand that if they weren't silent when Mr. Wayne got there that they had better learn to run like Speedy, cause she would come after them. THAT was enough to make them shut up for a while. But it wasn't enough to keep them from bouncing off the walls.

Pretty soon, Bruce Wayne pulled up in front of the house. He was in a stretch limo, and stepped out wearing an Armani suit. Sunni let out a wolf-whistle when she saw his chiseled physique and his handsome face. She leaned in close to Harley, who was fanning herself around Jasper, who was the only one still asleep.

"Dang! Why can't he be my age? I would totally date him."

Harley nodded, eyes wide. "You know, I would probably date him too if I wasn't a criminal."

Sunni made a face. "Umm, Ewwww! I so did not need that mental image!"

Ivy strode past the bickering pair, extending a delicate hand in Bruce's direction. "Thank you so much for doing this Mr. Wayne. You have no idea how much this means to us."

Bruce chuckled and said, "The pleasure is all mine Ms. Ivy. Batman told me about your rather unusual arrangement this past month and I realized that there should be a better place for children to grow up than in a three bedroom apartment."

Ivy blushed slightly as she gently shook the millionaire's hand. "Well, it has been raher crowded these past few weeks."

"And that is why I am extending to you a chance to have a new beginning."

Hayden stirred in Ivy's arms and looked at Wayne, tilting his head curiously. Bruce smiled slightly. "And who might this be?"

"This is Hayden."

"Are you sure he's adopted? He looks just like you."

Ivy laughed. "So I've been told."

She called the rest of the children over, laughing as they tentatively looked up at the millionaire. Jasper cocked his head curiously and blinked a few times. Looking up at his mom, Jasper said, "Mommy, Bwuce is tawwl."

The others agreed, sending Mr. Wayne into a long string of chuckles. Ivy blushed slightly and reprimanded the little ones for being "foreward". Bruce assured her that it was alright and soon, they were all on their way to their new home. Harley took one last look at the greenhouse as they drove off, remembering all the good times they had there.

As they rode in the limo, Factor kept rolling the windows up and down, up and down. The sound and constant movement of air finally began to grate on Ivy's nerves though, and soon she was forced to speak to him about it.

"Gabrielle Isaec Amyx, stop that right now! Please! We're in a limo."

Gabe ducked his head sheepishly and said, "Yes Mom."

The rest of the ride was fairly uneventful, except for Harley trying some of Wayne's champagne. After about two glasses, the harlequin was starting to get a little bit tipsy. She held onto Howard so tightly that he turned purple and squawked un-happily. Sunni had to forcibly remove the poor infant from his clowny caretaker's grasp. It was a fight that got the desired results, but it took a bit of work to get said end. Sunni struggled with Harley for almost five minutes, with the clown rambling on about her babies.

Finally, the girl managed to wrestle her brother away to the relative safety of her lap. They arrived at the manor almost ten minutes later, the boys almost bursting with excitement. The house was huge, with stone-sided outer walls and a long walkway up to the grand front door. An absolutely _huge _expansion of greenhouses extended from the side of the manor, getting a squeal from a very un-Ivy-like Ivy.

Bruce drove up behind them in Sunni's Trans-Am, having offered to drive it so that Ivy could ride in the limo with the kids. The boys bailed out of the limousine, practically bursting with excitement and looking like they were on the ultimate sugar rush. Ivy and Sunni stepped out of the car gracefully, Sunni carrying Howard and holding onto Miles' hand as he stumbled beside her. Hayden seemed to have gotten the most attached to Ivy and almost always threw a fit unless she carried him somewhere. Harley stepped out of the limo much less gracefully, stumbling slightly and hiccuping.

Mr. Wayne strode up the thoroughly stunned Ivy and Sunni. "So do you like your new house?"

Ivy nodded wordlessly. Sunni spoke first, turning her head with her words coming out softly. "Mr. Wayne, do you think that my brothers and I might go into the mansion and look around?"

Bruce smiled. "Please, call me Bruce. And of course you can go inside. It's your house now after all."

Sunni gave him an exstatic grin and floated away towards the grand doors of the mansion. Harley burped again and stumbled off after her, calling, "Wait for me."

Ivy sighed and dropped her head, kneading her forehead as Harley tripped over her own two feet, knocking poor Jaylon to the ground. Bruce frowned.

"What's wrong with her?"

"One word; champagne."

"How much did she have?"

"Not much, she just doesn't handle her liquor well."

Bruce nodded understandingly. After a moment, he inclined his head gracefully and extended and arm to Ivy. "Might I show you about the property?"

"Ever the gentleman I see." She smiled after a moment, and took the offered hand. "I accept your invitation."

Bruce took her arm in his and lead her towards the greenhouses. The greenhouses were filled with all sorts of rare, exotic, and beautiful plants and flowers. The various plants started to stir and slither in pleasure around her. Ivy was absolutely floored. This was all for her and her children? It was like something out of her best dreams.

"This is amazing."

"Yes it is. I've always thought that these plants were beautiful in there own special way."

Hayden smiled and cooed in Ivy's arms, giggling as the plants extended sweet-smelling flowers and other various things towards him. Bruce chuckled as a single large hydrangia bloom separated and fell into the toddler's outstretched hands.

"You really know how to entertain your kids don't you?"

Ivy blushed slightly, but had a slight smile on the corners of her lips. "It comes with experience."

"Right. Of course. Now, would you like to see the rest of the mansion?"

"I would love to."

Bruce took her arm again and led her into the large foyer. It was an airy space, with tall ceilings and bright walls. The foyer lead directly into the large great room. It was enormous, with dark mahogany colored walls and a large fireplace that had a 60" flatscreen hanging over it. Bruce began explaining the house to her as they walked, describing the maintenance and other various must-knows about the huge home.

"The floors are all hardwood except for in the bedrooms and in the bathrooms. It's basically the same look throughout the main living areas, the only difference being some of the stones and granites used. Most of the hardwood is walnut, except for in the kitchen cabinets. I believe they're a beautiful variation of hickory."

They strode to the dinning section of the massive great room, where a table that could easily accomadate all eleven of them sat. Bruce had been correct about the kitchen cabinets; they were a stunning contrast to the dark walnut on the floor, with their light color and knotty texture. The kitchen had all new appliances, with enough counterspace for three people to work in three separate stations at once.

Ivy was spellbound. Normally, she wouldn't approve of this much wood in a house, but this manor...it was incredible. She only half payed attention as Mr. Wayne led her through the rest of the house. The study; the basement; they found Sunni and Gabe in the music studio, already setting up Sunni's Christmas drum set. The fourteen year old gave an incredibly Harley-ish grin and said, "This mansion is amazing Bruce! Thank you so much!"

"The pleasure's all mine Ms. Amyx."

"Call me Sunni, please. Ms. Amyx makes me sound old."

Bruce laughed. "Okay then Sunni. I'll be sure to remember that."

Ivy smiled right along with him, pausing only for a moment. She left Hayden with Sunni and Gabe, making sure to warn them to keep an eye out for fire. Turning back to Bruce, she went back to touring the house with him. There were nine bedrooms, so the twins and the babies would have to share a room. The bedrooms were absolutely **enormous **though, and were certainly big enough to accomodate three cribs or two bunk beds, so that wouldn't be an issue.

The master bedroom looked like it had been made with Ivy in mind. The walls were a light green, the color of grass in the spring. On the California King-sized bed, there was a floral comfortor, though with a tasteful pattern, and deep green sheets. The on-suite bathroom was large, but still retained that air of cozyness. All and all...the house was perfect in every way, shape, and form.

Ivy and Bruce returned to the Great Room, the millionaire deciding to gracefully bow out. Ivy stopped him at the door and whispered for about the billionth time. "Thank you, Bruce. For everything."

Bruce smiled gently. "Your welcome. You take care of those kids now you hear?"

The now grinning woman gave a salute and said seriously, "Yes sir."

"Oh, and you might want to watch Harley. I think she might have hurt herself somewhere."

"Don't worry. Harley's a tough cookie. The worst she'll get is maybe some busted ribs."

Bruce chuckled again, but froze when Ivy kissed him on the cheek. "Get going Money-Man. You probably have a date with some executive."

"Okay."

Ivy grinned wryly as the man turned and walked back towards his limo. A sudden shout of "Mom" sent her back into the depths of the manor again, the majesty of the moment already forgotten and replaced by the duty of parenthood.

:OOOO:

Bruce sat in the back of his limo, a secret communication panel open and linked to the Batcave where Robin currently sat.

"So? How'd it go?"

"It went...well. I never really thought that Ivy could be an enjoyable person to be around. I was wrong."

"I know right! It's like a whole different person. You know, she reminds me of my own Mom?"

"Okay, Tim. Now that's just weird."

"Again...I KNOW!

Bruce sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. This was getting weird. This was getting _very _weird."

_Ivy: Okay, Blackie. I'm leaving you and Sunni in charge of the kids while I go get Harley out of the basement._

_Me and Sunni: WHAAAAATTTTT!_

_Ivy: You heard me. Do anything stupid or anything that might get the boys hurt, and I'll put the whoop on both ya'll. Damn! Blackie, your contagious!_

_Me: (smirks) It's a gift. _

_Sunni: (shrugs) Oh well. What's the worst that could happen?"_

_Twenty minutes later..._

_Ivy: (furious) HOW COULD YOU LET GABE GET AHOLD OF A VOODOO BOOK WITH A TRAPPED MURDER INSIDE OF IT?"_

_Me and Sunni: (looks at each other and gulps)_

_Sunni: It's been nice knowin' ya._

_Me: You aren't going to back me up?_

_Sunni: Hell no! She scares me._

_Me: Well, you guys know the drill. Read, review, subscribe. Oh, and um... could someone reading this call 911? Cause I think Ivy's about to KILL ME!_

_Ivy: I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART! _

_Me: (screams like a two year old and runs away) MOMMMMYYYYYY!_

_Ivy: (chases after me like a woman possessed) I WILL DESTROY YOU!_

_Sunni: Well, that was amusing to watch._


	17. Who Do You Call for a Ghost in Gotham?

**Ivy's Kids**

Ivy padded through the mansion, her bare feet making a soft thud on the wood floor. She soon reached the playroom, where Jaylon, Camden, and Jasper where standing around the walls. The three boys were staring at a giggling and hiccupping Harley in the middle of the room. Camden looked up from staring at his harlequin sister and said, "Mommy, what's wrong with Harley?"

Ivy sighed. "Harley's just a little sick sweetheart. Don't worry. I'll take her to her room."

Ivy strode to the middle of the room and lifted to Harley to her feet. The clown giggled some more and hiccupped slightly. "Hey Red. Since when do you have two heads?"

Jaylon frowned. "Mommy doesn't have two heads Harl!"

"Yes she does! One of em's blurry though, like a bad 3-D movie."

Jaylon looked confused, so Ivy was obliged to explain.

"It's okay sweety. She just see's things right now that you can't."

Jaylon nodded and watched as his mother help Harley stumble out of the large playroom. The boys went back to playing quietly, wondering silently what had caused Harley to act stranger than normal. Camden actually guessed that it was that strange bubbly soda that Harley had been drinking in the limo. She started acting weird right after her second glass of it.

Down the hall, Ivy was trying desperatley to support a heavily stumbling Harley. Harley's room was directly down the hall from the playroom, but the short walk seemed to take forever for the tired plant woman. Harley kept stumbling and stomping on Ivy's feet, laughing and talking nonsense the entire way there. Finally, Ivy managed to get Harley into her bright red bedroom and flopped her on the bed.

"Stay here and go to sleep Harl."

Harley suddenly yawned and answered sleepily, "Okay Red."

Ivy quietly turned off the lights and shut the door behind her. She nearly screamed, though, when she turned and saw Sunni standing directly behind her.

"Geez Sunni! What are you? Part Ninja?"

The girl shrugged and said, "So I take it Harley's drunk off of the champagne?"

Ivy nodded and Sunni rolled her eyes. "Leave it to Harl to get buzzed off of two glasses of bubbly."

She watched as Ivy giggled slightly and replied, "Yep. I think it's a talent only Harley can have."

Ivy and Sunni walked off, talking all the way.

"Mom, are you going to get Eli tonight?"

"Yes Sunni. Just don't let Jasper give him any hugs though. He might squeeze the life out of him."

Sunni laughed and agreed to keep Jasper on a leash for the time being. Ivy then went through the list of things to do while she was out and about what time she would be home with Eli. After about the fifth time of Ivy repeating the same thing, Sunni started to huff.

"Mom! We'll be fine. Stop worrying so much, it's alright. Now, go get Speedy before he has a nervous breakdown!"

Ivy rolled her eyes and grabbed the Trans-Am keys from the table in the kitchen. Factor ran up to her and gave her a hug, saying quickly, "Bye Mom! Come back soon."

"I will Factor. I will."

Striding out the door, Ivy walked to the Trans-Am and drove off for the hospital, not knowing that there was something in her new home with her children.

:OOOO:

Sunni got a really funky feeling as soon as Ivy left. She couldn't really explain what it was, she just knew that there was something watching her. The older girl shrugged off the feeling, putting it off as Camden standing invisible beside her.

"Camden, where are you?"

Sunni jolted uncomfortably when Camden stepped out of the playroom, fully visible. She would have swore that her younger brother was standing right behind her, but now he was standing right in front of her. Sunni heard a light giggle from behind her, and nearly bolted forward, but she held strong for Camden's sake.

"What is it Sunni?"

"Nothing Bub, it's just that I wanted to know where you were."

Camden shrugged, but stepped closer to his sister. "Sunni, did you hear that?"

The oldest sibling nodded. She had heard footsteps from the kitchen. The thing that really freaked her out though was the fact that no one was in the kitchen at the time the footsteps were heard. Now, Sunni was a person of science and rationality. She didn't believe in the paranormal.

Shrugging the odd occurences, Sunni and Camden went back into the music studio. Factor sat at the drums, beating out a simple rock beat on the drums. He turned to his older sister and smiled, standing from his position on the stool behind the drums.

"Sunni, can you play _Beast and the Harlot _for me?"

Sunni smiled and took the drum sticks from him, striding towards the elaborate drum kit. She then proceeded to beat out an insanely fast rhythm on the bass, combining various symbol crashes with snare and tom hits. While she beat on the drums, Sunni forgot all about her problems, all about the strange goings on in the new house. It wasn't until a light voice whispered something behind her that Sunni remembered what was happening.

She had just finished the song when the voice whispered, and Harley screamed bloody murder down the hall.

"What the...?"

Sunni and all the boys that could do so ran to the room that Harley occupied. There they saw Harley thrashing around in her bed, swearing violently in her sleep and crying. Sunni immediatley ran over and shook her awake. Harley sat bolt upright, shaking with her blue eyes wide.

"What the...? Who the...? Sunni what happened?"

"You tell me! You've been screaming like a mad woman for the past, oh I don't know...two minutes."

Harley thought for a moment and whispered, "Someone was holding me down."

The boys whimpered from the doorway and Gabe whispered, "Harl, there was no one in here."

The harlequins eyes widened and she scrambled out of the bed. "Where are the babies?"

She wasn't stumbling or slurring, so Sunni assumed that the experience must have scared her sober. "They're in the nursery."

Harley and Sunni told the boys to go to the Great Room and watch T.V. They waited for them to get out of sight before they darted off at top speed, running up the stairs to get the babies. The nursery was just down the hall from the master, with lots of natural light and baby blue walls. The cribs each sat next to a window, with the dressers of each boy sitting next to his crib.

It was a beautiful room, but for some reason the boys were sitting up and whimpering in their cribs, staring at one corner of the room. Harley and Sunni padded over to them, lifting the toddlers from their beds. Howard snuggled deep into Harley's grasp, burying his face in her shoulder. Hayden did the same thing to Sunni and Miles simply squirmed, trying to get out of the room as fast as possible.

"Let's get out of here, Harley."

The blond nodded and quickly pulled the kids out of the room. They calmed down as soon as they stepped over the threshold, not trying to squirm or cry and reverting back to their normal happy selves. Sunni gave Harley a curious look and started to walk faster, actually stopping to lift Miles off of the floor.

The group of five went back into the living room, where they stayed in the rest of the night. They ignored various sounds coming from the rest of the house, wondering when Ivy and Eli were going to be coming back.

Sunni had a bad feeling about the noises. It gave her some sort of freaky vibe. She just hoped that Ivy would feel it too when she got home.

_Sunni: Woah wait a minute! Did you just do what I think you did?_

_Me: And what precisely would that be?_

_Sunni: You know damn well what! _

_Me:(snickers) Yep. I do know what you mean._

_Sunni: Then tell the audiences what you did!_

_Me:(sighs) Oh alright. I made your house haunted._

_Harley: Didn't you learn your lesson about doing bad things last time Red gotta hold a' yah?_

_Me:(gulps and covers bandaged arms discreetly) Nope, not a thing._

_Sunni: You better hope that the ghosts don't hurt one of us. Or you really die this time._

_Me: An what makes you say that?_

_Sunni: Cause I'll be the one comin' after ya in total berserk mode._

_Me:(gulps again) Weellllll... you know the drill folks. Read, Review, Subscribe! And would someone please call my mother and tell her to call a psychiatrist? I think I might be insane._

_Harley: Why?_

_Me: Cause I'm talking to you nutjobs and doing things that are detrimental to my health._

_Sunni: Damn, what's with all the big words? My brain hurts._

_Harley: Mine too._

_Me: See what I mean? You're not even real and I'm still talking to you! I'm LOSING MY MIND! (runs away screaming at the top of my lungs)_

_Sunni: Harl, I think my creator is weirder than you are._

_Harley: Hey!_


	18. Joker's Here to Play Itchy!

**Ivy's Kids**

Eli sat in his hospital bed, fully dressed and anxiously waiting for his Mom to come and get him. His left arm was in a sling, with thick heavy bandages still wrapped all around his torso. His now long blond hair hung in his eyes and Eli irritably brushed it away.

"Where are you Mom?"

"Right here sweetheart."

He turned to the door and saw his mother leaning against the doorframe, smiling. She flipped a few strands of hair out of her face, and beckoned for him to come on. He was by her in a second, hugging her with his one good arm.

"Alright! Let's blow this dump!"

Ivy chuckled. "I take it your ready to go see the new mansion?"

"Heck yeah!"

Ivy and Speedy walked out of the hospital chatting happily the entire time. Ivy was describing the new mansion to her son, while he asked questions non-stop.

"So, what's my room like?"

"It's actually you and Gabe's room, buddy."

"Darn it!"

"I know it's just like the old apartment. But at least it's just you and Factor this time instead of four.

Eli shrugged. "Best not look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Exactly."

They got into the Trans-Am, driving away from the hospital that Eli had been staying in for the past three days. Ivy leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, whispering, "Let's go home buddy."

:OOOO:

It was well past nine before they got back to the mansion. To Ivy's surprise, Harley and the others were sitting in the living room. Jasper and the babies were asleep, but all the others and Harley were all wide awake.

"Hey Mom, there's something funky in this house."

Ivy sighed. "No there's not, you just haven't adjusted. Now come say hi to your brother and go to bed."

Camden started to whimper. "But Mommy. There really is something here!"

"No buts Cam. Give Speedy a hug and go to bed."

All the kids came over and welcomed Eli home. Gabe even offered to show Eli their room without complaint. The little ones left in a large group, clustering together as they walked down the halls. Ivy, Harley, Sunni, and the babies were the only ones left in the Great Room.

Sunni picked Howard and Hayden up and muttered, "I'll take them to bed. Night Mom."

"Goodnight Sweetheart."

Harley waited until Sunni was out of earshot before she pounced on Ivy. "Red, Sunni's right. There's something in this house. It was holding me down in bed."

"Harl, quit being such a scaredy cat. It's all in your head. Face it; we're all still spooked by what happened with the Joker."

Harley bit her bottom lip apprehensively, but nodded. "I guess your right Ivy. Well, I'm going to bed."

Harley walked out of the room, leaving Ivy and Miles alone. Ivy ran her fingers through her long auburn hair and lifted Miles carefully. She walked up the stairs to the second floor, padding across the thick, creamy carpet silently. She reached the nursery, where the boys were all sound asleep. Ivy placed Miles in his crib and tucked him in carefully, brushing him softly with her fingertips.

Suddenly, a cold chill ran up Ivy's back and gooseflesh broke out all along her arms, even though it was at least eighty degrees in the house. She turned around quickly, expecting to find someone standing directly behind her, but there was no one there.

Shaking the feeling, Ivy went back into the master and put on her pajamas. She had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her, but tried to stay as calm as possible, not wanting to alert the watcher to the fact that she was on to them. Ivy would have swore that she heard whispers and mutters from just over her shoulder, though everytime she turned, she was still alone.

Now Ivy was starting to see what Harley and the kids had meant when they said that there was something in the house. The feeling of being watched was starting really make her feel paranoid. Even so, she kept trucking, and went to bed. She feel asleep after ten minutes of listening and watching through her eyelashes, not noticing the dark shadow figure standing in the doorway. The restful sleep wasn't to last though, as Howard and Miles began to scream only two hours later.

Ivy turned on the bedside lamp and ran down to the nursery, her eyes quickly adusting to the light. Miles was sitting in bed, staring at the far corner of the room. Howard was doing the same thing, only he kept squirming away to the corner of his crib farthest from that particular area he was scanning. Hayden was awake too, but he was silent, whimpering only minutely as he stared at his mother.

"What is it boys? What's wrong."

Miles stood in his crib and held his arms out to his mother, burying himself into her shoulder as she held him. Ivy tried to calm him, but Miles just wanted out of the room, and by the looks of his brothers, so did they. Sighing, Ivy took the boys to her room, sitting cross legged on the California King with them in her lap.

They soon went back to sleep, but would stir everytime Ivy tried to take them back to the nursery. The exhausted woman finally gave up after the fifth time of trying to move them, shifting them on the bed so that she could sleep. It was almost midnight and Ivy felt the ache of tiredness creep into her bones. She turned out the lights again, passing out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It was six in the morning before Ivy woke up again, but she was alert and ready this time. She could make out the figure of a man in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe almost nonchalantly. His voice came out in a insane whisper, but it was recognizable immediately as the Joker's.

"Hey Itchy. How's being a Mommy treating you?"

Ivy growled. "Get out Joker. NOW."

A dark chuckle. "I couldn't if I tried Itchy. I'm not going there. Not yet anyway."

Ivy lunged across to the bedside table and turned on the lamp. As soon as the light flipped on, though, Joker disappeared. Ivy paled and shook as a horrible realization hit her. One of two things could be happening. Either she was hallucinating or the Joker was a ghost.

Hayden stirred beside her and Ivy lifted him into her lap, holding onto him gently, not wanting to let go. The thought of a ghost Joker terrified Ivy beyond belief. An insane madman clown that she couldn't attack back anymore.

Ivy didn't fall asleep again that night. She just stared at the doorway for the rest of the night, not even stopping when the sun came up. Not stopping when Hayden and Howard woke up. She only stopped when Sunni came up to her bedroom.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"He was here. I saw him. I saw him."

Sunni ran over to her, shaking Ivy's shoulders. "Who was here Mom? Who?"

"Joker."

_Sunni: Shit, why did you have to make the Joker the ghost?_

_Me: Because I knew it would piss you off. (smirks while Sunni's eye twitches)_

_Sunni: If he makes Mom crazy, I will hold you responsible and kill you slowly._

_Me:(rolls eyes) So many death threats, so little time. _

_Harley:(sneaks up behind me with a giant hammer) THAT'S RIGHT!"_

_Me:(get's hit in the head with hammer)OWWWWWW! MOMMMMYYYYY!_

_Sunni: Now who's the one smirking?_

_Me: (moans) You are._

_Harley:(grins) You know the drill folks. Read, review, and subscribe!_

_Sunni: Um, Harley? What does it mean when blood is coming out of someone's ears?_

_Harley: Bad things. Why?_

_Sunni: Cause that's what's happenin to Blackie._

_Harley: Oh Shit!_


	19. Chatting with a Dead Clown ain't Right!

**Ivy's Kids**

Sunni pulled Ivy into a gentle hug as she sat staring. After a couple of moments, she pulled away and lifted Miles and Howard off of the bed. Ivy watched her do this is silence, her green eyes still wide and scared.

"Come on Mom. Get Hayden and I'll make you some coffee."

Ivy nodded wordlessly and lifted Hayden, cuddling him to her chest. Sunni watched her Mom as she went out the door, shaking her head sadly. She had never seen Ivy look quite so utterly terrified as she was now. She hadn't been scared of the Joker when he was alive. Why is she scared of him now?

They went downstairs to the kitchen, only to find Harley holding a paper and utterly freaking out. "Red! Sunni! Puddin's dead! Puddin's dead!"

She thrust the newspaper into Ivy's face, where the villainess read the headlines. They read, "**Breaking News! The Joker's Death!"**. Ivy blanched even further and sat on a stool, Hayden crooning softly in her arms. Harley looked confused for a moment, and looked to Sunni for info. All she got from her younger sister was a death glare of epic proportions.

"What did I say?"

Sunni shook her head and said, "Harley, your 'Puddin' visited Mom last night."

Harley herself blanched. "Are you sure she wasn't hallucinating?

Sunni slapped Harley upside her pig-tailed head, causing the blond to flinch. "No she wasn't hallucinating! I should know cause I saw him too."

"You mean my Puddin's here? Yay!"

"Harley, he tried to kill us and your glad his ghost is here!"

"What can I say? I love my Puddin' so much, I have to forgive him."

Sunni rolled her eyes and groaned. There was no hope for that girl! Ivy's quiet voice startled them both, as they didn't expect her to say anything.

"So what are we going to do about Jack?"

Harley's eye bugged out. "Did you just call Puddin' Jack? He doesn't like that."

"I don't care Harl. Owwwww!"

Ivy clutched the back of her head as a loud cackling was heard. Sunni almost snarled, but controlled herself.

"We need to get the twerps outta here. Fast."

Ivy nodded and left Hayden with Harley. She then rushed down the hall to wake the boys up. Ivy could almost feel Joker walking behind her, breathing down her neck and chuckling under his breath. She reached Camden's room first, walking into the dark room and flipping on the recessed lights.

"Come on Cam. Wake up sweetheart. We're going into town after breakfast. Won't that be fun?"

The little five year old leapt out of bed, already bright eyed. He smiled and said, "Yeah Mommy!"

Ivy smiled weakly, heading to the twin's room. They had already decorated their room, half being Eli's way and the other half being in the rocker form of Gabe. The red-head chuckled despite herself and flipped on the lights. Gabe started awake and rolled out of bed, landing with a thud on the floor. Eli was second to wake up, only he sat up in bed instead of falling out.

"Who, what, where? MOM!"

Ivy giggled slightly and explained. "We're going into town. Get dressed."

"Woooooo!"

Ivy rolled her eyes and went to wake up Jaylon and Jasper. It didn't take much, just a turned on light and a few sentences. Ivy walked back to the kitchen, finding everyone but Jasper and Jaylon there. Sighing, Ivy went and got dressed herself. The outfit was nothing special, just a long sleeved sweatshirt and denim jeans with high boots. Ivy was still feeling like she was being watched, though, and would have swore that someone wolf-whistled at her once.

Downstairs, Sunni and Harley were making plans to get rid of Joker while the others were out.

"So, the plan's this; we stay home while Mom and the twerps are out and go Ghostbusters on Joker's butt. Deal?"

Harley pouted slightly. "Fine. But at least let me talk to Mr. J."

"Alright Harley."

Eli leaned in to Sunni's ear and whispered, "But I wanna fight the JOker's ghost too!"

"No way Buster. You're still healing from where you got shot. I'm not about to let you fight the man responsible's ghost."

"Darn it."

Ivy soon skipped lightly down the steps, gathering the boys up for a day out. Jaylon and Jasper soon ran in, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Put your coats on boys. It's chilly outside."

They obliged, waving good-bye to Sunni and Harley as they went out the door.

:OOOO:

Sunni and Harley sat in the Great Room, cross-legged on the floor. They were both calling out to the Joker.

"Come on Mistah' J! I wanna see ya!"

Sunni felt a cold chill run down her spine as Harley said this. She turned around and saw the one person that she hated more than she hated her father; The Joker. He was standing directly behind her, grinning to beat the band.

"How's it goin' girly?"

Harley squealed. "Mistah' J!"

The Joker's grin widened, if at all possible, and he looked at his still-living girlfriend. "Harley! I seem to recall you beating me with your hammer last time we met."

Harley's pigtails seemed to droop as she spoke, making her look like a whooped puppy dog. "I know Mistah J. I still love ya though. I just kinda snapped when you hurt the kids."

Joker cackled. "Yeah! And I suppose now the girly's going to say she forgives me for everything! Nobody ever forgives a monster."

For the first time, the Joker seemed almost dejected. Sunni then realized that the Joker had regained his sanity partially in death, and that he was starting to regret some of the things he'd done. She bit her lip. Harley might be a person that forgave easily, but that just wasn't her forte. She guessed that she could show some compassion, though.

"Joker, I don't forgive you."

"Ha! I knew it!"

Sunni held up a hand to stop the cackling ghost. "Wait. Let me finish. I may not forgive you, but I bet the big man upstairs can."

Ghost Joker raised an ectoplasmic eyebrow. Then his characteristic grin returned and he chuckled slightly. "Hahahahahah! Little Ms. Serious made a joke!"

Harley interupted the Joker this time, saying. "She's right Puddin'. You can be forgiven if you admit to him that you did wrong. And besides, I think the big man'll take into account that you were insane when you killed all those people."

"You think so Harley?"

"Yep."

The Joker actually got serious for a moment, contemplating what the girls were saying. "How do you know that he will forgive me?"

"We don't Joker. You just have to trust that he will."

Again, Joker contemplated. He seemed apprehensive. "Could I stay here with you guys for a while? I don't want to go." The last sentence was a whine worthy of Gabe.

Sunni sighed. "You could, if you promise to quit scaring the crap out of everyone."

Joker pouted. "Can I still scare Itchy?"

"NOOO!"

Harley frowned. "You nearly gave Red a heart-attack this morning Puddin'. I don't think that it's a good idea to scare her."

"Damn!"

Sunni snorted. "Just be glad we're letting you stay until you're ready. I could go all exorcist on you."

Joker gulped and shuddered, thinking about what would happen if he was exorcised. "You have a point. Well, see ya tonight Harl."

Harley grinned. "Okay Puddin'!"

With that, the Joker faded out, leaving Harley and Sunni relatively alone. Sunni turned to Harley, shaking her head.

"I can't believe that you forgive people that easily Harl."

"What can I say? I'm the forgiving type."

"You're so weird."

"I know, Sun."

_Hey guys! It's me. The next chapter is going to be about Ivy and the others in town. You know, I've been thinking that the kids really do need a father figure. And a good one! Not a crappy one like their's was. Trust me. I went almost five years without a dad, and let me tell ya, it's rough. _

_So, comment and vote on who the "daddy" should be. I'll tally them up and the new character will be revealed in the next chapter! _

_Love ya lots!_

_BlackRosePoetry_


	20. Mall time for SCHMUCKS!

**Ivy's Kids**

Ivy parked outside of the Gotham Mall, leaning back into her seat and sighing. Speedy looked at her, concern filling his bright blue eyes. He had never seen his mom look so tired and, he hated to admit it, scared. He looked to his brother for conformation, only the find Gabe just as nervous as he was. Speedy soon found himself staring into his mother's poison green eyes, scared that he had been caught.

Ivy smiled tiredly at him. "I'm fine sweetheart. It's just nerves is all."

Gabe snorted and muttered, "That's what we're worried about."

Ivy rolled her eyes and opened the car door, telling the boys to bail out. Gabe and Eli leapt out of the passenger door, whipping around to catch their younger brothers before they ran in front of the moving vehicles around them. Factor actually had to multiply himself to keep track of Camden and Jasper, while Eli held onto Jaylon's hand and removing Miles from his car-seat. Ivy herself was removing Hayden and Howard, placing them into a shopping cart that she had grabbed from somewhere.

"Come on boys. We need to get groceries."

Jasper stuck a thumb in his mouth, managing to speak despite the new form of blockage. "Mommy, are we going to get something to eat?"

Ivy sighed again, running her fingers through her hair. She should have known that they would ask to be fed. Hell, the boys ate enough to make a biker gang proud! But, it wouldn't do to deprive them of their food, especially the babies, so Ivy caved and decided to feed them.

"Sure sweety. Where do you want to eat?"

The answer was, surprisingly, unanimous. "Burger King's!"

Ivy had to grin at this. She should have known that they would have wanted to go there.

"Burger King it is then. Now, come on! Let's get in there before the mall fills up to bad."

The gaggle of boys calmed, and Ivy lead them towards the front door, Speedy and Factor somehow managing to contain the older boys for her. Even Jasper was managing to behave himself, despite trying to crush Factor's hand.

Now, Ivy was slightly scared that the guards would recognize Eli and Gabe. After all, they had helped Sunni pull off one of the biggest mall heists in Gotham history. But, the boys had thought of this when they got dressed that morning, and so were wearing their gangster clothes. The large, intricately designed flat-billed hats were hiding the boys' telltale blue eyes and blond hair quiet well, although Speedy had taken the extra precaution of wearing dark glasses. All and all...it was a great disguise, but Ivy wasn't quiet convinced that the boys wouldn't be recognized.

The large family got the attention of quite a few people as they entered the mall. Particularly from the men, who were ogling Ivy as she walked past. A few even had the audacity to wolf-whistle, but horrible glares from the twins soon got that to stop. Gabe and Eli walked up next to Ivy, faces drawn and stony in intense anger.

Their mother noticed this right away, and she leaned in and whispered, "I know it's irritating guys, but perk up. It'll stop eventually."

Speedy scowled. "I know it'll stop. I just don't know if it'll stop before I hurt someone."

Gabe gave an exasperated sigh. "Eli, you couldn't hurt anybody if you tried right now. Your arm's still wrapped in about three inches of gauze and it's in a sling! Give it a rest."

"Your brother's right, sweetheart. You need to calm down and ignore them."

Eli sighed as they reached the market part of the mall. "I guess your right."

Ivy smiled and played with Howard as he grabbed for her. She reached her left arm out and wrapped it around Speedy, squeezing him in a gentle hug. "I'm always right kiddo. Remember that."

Ivy went back to shopping with the boys, Eli and Gabe helping her pick out things for snacks that they could easily make themselves. She had a hard time keeping the younger boys in line, especially in the cereal isle. It was like that isle was cursed or something. She had always realized that kids were the worst in the cereal isle. Now she realized just how horrible children really were there.

She turned a corner and there it was. Then the younger kids started begging like homeless people at Christmas time. Jaylon grabbed three different types of cereal, bringing them to her and giving her the infamous puppy dog pout. The show of adorable boy cuteness did nothing to soften Ivy's heart, as she had grown accustomed to the little boy's tricks.

"Can we get the Fruity Frosted Pebbles Mommy? Please!"

"No Jaylon. We have enough cereal at home."

"But..."

"No buts young man. We're not getting the cereal and that's final."

"Aww Man!"

Somehow, they made it out of the cereal isle alive, and finished grocery shopping with a flair. The clerk at the check-out line had started to hit on Ivy when she went up to pay. Ivy could almost feel the anger radiating off of Gabe and Eli, but she shot them a warning look that clearly said stay out of this.

She then gave the clerk a dazzling smile, saying sweetly, "Thank you for the complements, but my children are really hungry and we really need to get home. Now, could you quit ogling my chest and scan us through?"

The clerk blushed fiercely and didn't say another word the rest of the time, scanning the various food items quickly. Gabe snickered and whispered, "Way to go Mom!"

Eli chuckled nastily and added, "Yeah. I didn't know a person could turn the color of a Coke can before."

Ivy smirked. "It's a gift I've acquired from years of practice boys. When you can't shake 'em, embarrass 'em."

The clerk apparently heard this, and flushed even darker red, scowling mightily. Ivy plucked the grocery bags from the counter deftly and placed them in her basket, all the while keeping Miles from actually climbing into her groceries.

"Sweety, you can't get in there. We'll get something to eat soon."

The 12 month old simply looked at her, his brown eyes sparkling, and went right back to getting in the bags. Ivy shook her head and turned to Gabe, saying, "Factor could you get Miles out of the cart and carry him?"

"But Mom! My hands are kind of full right now!"

"Then multiply yourself."

"Oh yeah."

Factor made a copy of himself, ordering the self-made clone to pick up his younger brother. Some of the patrons of the mall stared in awe at the nine year old, eliciting a bright blush from Gabe. He leaned in close to Ivy, whispering, "They're staring at me."

"Just ignore them sweetheart."

The large family went into the mall's fairly large Burger King, the boys chattering excitedly all the time. They had all told their Mom what they wanted before hand, so all Ivy had to do was order. By the time she was done, Ivy had gotten three Whoppers, five chocolate milkshakes, three chicken nugget meals, and three large Cokes. The server had just stared at Ivy when she placed the order, asking if she really needed all that food.

Ivy just huffed. "Look; I have eight hungry children here, so if you want to tell them that they can't eat, be my guest."

The teenage girl that was behind the register looked right into the eyes of Camden, doing his infamous puppy dog pout. She groaned slightly and placed the order, grudgingly giving Ivy her number. The slightly green woman plucked the slip of paper from her hand and smirked, saying a slightly mocking thank you over her shoulder. The boys had managed to find a corner booth in the back of the restaraunt, setting the babies in highchairs close to the table for Ivy's sake.

Soon, the teenage girl called Ivy's number.

"Eighty-five, your order's ready."

Ivy turned to Eli. "Speedster, go get our order please."

Quick as thought, Eli ran supersonically over to the counter and got their order, getting back to the table in less than a second. Ivy divided the food amongst the children, watching somewhat queasily as they devoured the meat. Suddenly, a large hand was placed on her shoulder and Ivy jumped, whipping around to see who it was. The man who had touched her was none other Bruce Wayne.

Ivy sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you Bruce. You snuck up on me."

The billionaire chuckled slightly and replied, "I didn't mean to startle you. I just heard rumors of a boy that could multiply himself and figured that you and Gabe were here."

Gabe took a huge bite out of his Whopper and smiled as he chewed(clearly liking the attention). He then took a huge gulp of his Coke and said, "Yeah. I wondered when someone would show up asking about that."

Ivy shot Gabe a look and said, "Just because people were staring doesn't mean that they would come up and ask for your autograph or something Gabrielle."

Factor quickly ducked his head and continued eating his burger. Ivy smirked, returning to her conversation with Bruce.

"So what brings you to the fine eatery that is Burger King?"

Bruce laughed. "Again, rumors travel quickly and I heard that a family of eight with a super powered boy came into Burger King. And, I kinda like the food here. Even billionaire's need greasy fast food sometimes."

Ivy shook her head. "Do all men share the same love of greasy food?"

"Pretty much. The only vegetarian men I know are gay."

Ivy burst out laughing, actually causing Hayden to jump next to her and start crying. She immediately stopped laughing, trying to the fire breathing baby. Eli and Gabe snorted, only to sobered by Ivy's evil eye. She lifted Hayden from the highchair, cuddling him and whispering in his ear. Bruce watched with fascination as she did so. He had never seen Ivy act so maternal before, not even the night she had asked him for help as Batman could compare to what he was seeing now.

She finally managed to calm the infant down and turned back to Bruce, her cheeks tinged a slightly darker green from blushing. "Sorry about that. He spooks easily."

"Man, being a mom really has changed you."

"How so?"

"Well for one thing you're nicer."

A raised eyebrow. "Is that an insult?"

"No. It just means that you were kind of distant before. Now you're laughing and talking with other human beings like a normal person."

"Are you saying that I'm not normal?"

"No! It's just... oh my gosh I've dug my own grave."

Ivy laughed. It was funny to watch the normally cool billionaire acting like a nervous teen. "I'm not angry at you Bruce."

Eli nearly choked on the last part of his second Whopper. "What!"

Bruce and Ivy continued to talk like old friends, despite the stunned reactions of the kids. After they were all finished eating, Bruce offered to help Ivy with her groceries.

"I'm only here to take in the sights. Besides, it's kind of nice to talk with a woman."

Ivy had blushed, accepting the invitation with a nod. Gabe and Eli carried the groceries while Bruce wrangled with the others. They were constantly asking questions, and Ivy was afraid that Jasper was about to pull Bruce's arm out of socket. But Bruce simply answered their questions with a smile and patiently kept them in line all the way to the Trans-Am.

When all of the groceries were loaded and the kids stuffed in the car, Ivy and Bruce stood outside of the door, talking. Gabe and Eli watched warily through the passenger side window, nearly gagging when Ivy kissed Bruce on the cheek. Ivy smiled and went back to the Trans-Am, only to be met with two irate twins.

Gabe spoke first, nearly out the question. "WHAT WERE YOU TWO SCHMUCKS DOING?"

Ivy frowned. "Gabe, Bruce and I are not schmucks."

Eli now jumped in. "Yes you are. Oh and I have another question."

Ivy fired up the engine, saying, "And what would that be?"

"How are babies made?"

Ivy's eyes widened and she turned Hulk green in a blush. "Ummmm...when you're older."

"But we're the second oldest children of this stupid schmucky family!"

"We are not schmucks."

"Yes we are! All human beings are schmucks! Smurfs are schmucks too."

The conversation continued like that the rest of the way home, until Ivy adopted twin sons.

_Yay! New chapter everyone! The "daddy" has been officially introduced as Ivy's interest. So, you know the drill. Read, review, and subscribe. Oh and by the way, Harley actually introduced the word schmuck to me when she beat me with her giant hammer. I have three concussions and a brain hemorage, so go me! _

_With lots of love, _

_BlackRosePoetry  
_


	21. Sickness Sucks so Much Don't It?

**Ivy's Kids**

The weeks passed, and Catwoman started to tutor Sunni at night, much to Ivy's disdain. She didn't like the fact that Sunni was hanging out with Catwoman every night, despite the girl's constant griping about her new tutor. Ivy was actually starting to get a little bit jealous of Catwoman, and slightly nervous about her daughter's health. Sunni may have been more muscled and slightly calmer, but she was starting to look slightly haggard and worn. She had lost weight and had deep bags under her eyes.

What Ivy didn't know was that Sunni was actually hiding the true extent of her decline from her. The teenager was covered in bruises, lacerations, and had various cuts all over her torso. It was from the constant sparring and physical training that her tutor put her through. She still remembered their last match, and what had transpired.

_Catwoman and Sunni were in the greenhouses, running and leaping through the now incredibly dense foliage. The younger girl was ducking and swerving, trying desperately to avoid the lightning fast blows that her older counterpart was aiming at her. An annoyed hiss reached the girl's ears as she landed a few glancing blows to Catwoman._

_"Come on kid, you can do better than that! Concentrate!"_

_"I'm trying!"_

_Another hiss. "Well try harder. Visualize and attack!"_

_Catwoman landed a solid kick to Sunni's ribs, knocking the girl face-first onto the ground. The rich scent of earth filled her nostrils and hot tears spilled down her face. Her chest was on fire, the burning sensation settling in her lungs as she breathed. _

_"Get up kid. We're done for tonight."_

_With that, Catwoman leapt out of the greenhouse, leaving the girl all alone. Sunni got up, stumbling out of the greenhouse to reach her room. She shuffled into the bathroom, washing all of the sweat, dirt and a little blood off of her body and covering the bruises well. It wouldn't do to have Mom asking about bruises._

Sunni shook her head, dislodging the memory and returning to the present. She was giving the now seven month old Howard a bath, carefully washing his silky blond hair with shampoo. There were bags under her eyes and she was incredibly tired, but she still was taking on her responsibilities as a sister. She had a short sleeved tee-shirt on, despite it being winter, and her blond curls were pulled back into a braid.

Footsteps resounded behind her, and Sunni didn't even look up from what she was doing. "Joker, if that's you, I am SO not in the mood right now."

An exasperated huff reached Sunni's ears and she smirked. Howard looked up, tilting his little head curiously. Sunni peered over her shoulder to see what he was looking at and saw the silhouette of the Joker. She rolled her eyes.

"Go away Jack."

"Why would I leave when I can annoy you even more?"

Sunni growled. "Don't make me call T.A.P.S on you Jack."

"Ah! But I have leverage on you my dear. If you call T.A.P.S on me, I tell your Mommy about what happens during your nightly jaunts."

Sunni whipped around, snarling at the shadowy figure of Joker. The ghost immediately dissolved, cackling and screaming, "I'm telling Itchy! I'm telling Itchy!"

Shaking slightly, the girl bowed her head in defeat and looked down at her youngest brother. "What am I going to do Howie? Can you tell me buddy?"

Cobalt blue eyes stared up at her, seeming to almost frown at the older child. Howard seemed to be telling her something in a way only an infant can do. Sunni looked down at her arms, the bruises contrasting starkely with her pale white skin.

"I should probably tell her. Thanks buddy."

Howard burbled happily as Sunni rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. She then picked the baby up out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel, gently rubbing him dry with the soft cloth. Sunni went into the nursery and started to dress Howard. She cringed as she heard a loud "WHAT!" eminate from Ivy and Harley, and a cackle come from Joker's ghost.

Thuds came from the stairs as Harley and Ivy ran up them. Soon, Sunni could see her Mom's bright red hair out of the corner of her eye. She heard a gasp as Ivy caught sight of the deep purple bruises on her arms.

"Sunni, what happened?"

Sunni took a deep breath, sat Howard down in his crib, and turned to face Harley and Ivy. "They're bruises from where Catwoman and I sparred."

Now it was Harley's turn to speak. "Ya mean that she's been all out fightin' with a fourteen year old kid?"

Sunni nodded and watched as Ivy flushed a bright red with anger. "How could she do that?"

"She says it makes me stronger. It puts me more in control of my physically based powers."

Harley turned to her friend and whispered something in Ivy's ear. Whatever Harley had said, Ivy obviously didn't agree with, because the red-head shook her head vehemently. Sunni just stood there in silence. All of a sudden, the girl started to sway and blink quickly, murmering something unintelligable under her breath.

Ivy turned to her daughter, alarmed by what was happening. "Sunni? Baby what's wrong."

Sunni blinked again, and started to speak, the words coming out slow. "Mommy, I don't feel good."

At that, she collapsed, unconcious before she hit the floor. Harley and Ivy rushed over to Sunni, feeling the girl's forehead. She was burning up with fever, and shivering violently. The two women carried her into the master bedroom, where they placed her on the bed. Harley ran down to the kitchen to get some medicine for Sunni's fever, leaving Ivy alone with the sick girl. Ivy decided to put Sunni into a pair of her pajamas to make her more comfortable.

The former plant villainess was almost sick with rage by the time she finished. Bruises and cuts littered the poor girl's torso, and Ivy could feel a few fractured ribs as she brushed her fingers across her torso. Ivy also realized that Sunni was now much thinner than she was before her sessions with Catwoman. Harley soon returned with a carefully measured dose of medicine. The adults forced the medicine down Sunni's throat.

Soon, Sunni was asleep, Harley petting her on the head. "What are we going to do Red?"

"I'm going to get Catwoman tonight."

:OOOO:

Selina Kyle crept into the greenhouse of Poison Ivy to give her adopted daughter lessons. Selina, a.k.a Catwoman, was resenting having to do so. She had places to go, things to do... stuff to steal! She didn't want to waste her time teaching some girl how to control her powers.

Suddenly, Catwoman caught something out of the corner of her eye. The plants around her were moving. Immediately, Selina leapt toward the window she had just entered through, trying to escape before the plants caught her. But she was too slow.

Vines and various tendrils wrapped around the Catwoman's waist, drawing her none to gently into the center of the greenhouse. There stood Poison Ivy, glowering dangerously at Catwoman. Selina hissed, her eyes wide with a mixture of fear and anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ivy? Where's the kid?"

Ivy's venomous green eyes darkened and she whispered viciously, "The kid's name is Sunni and she's inside, broken and sick. I saw all the cuts and bruises, Selina. You know, you even broke some of her ribs?"

The plants brought Catwoman close to Ivy's face, the former plant villainesses eyes betraying how furious she really was. When Ivy spoke again, her voice was nothing more than a poisonous whisper, but it was more effective than if she was shouting. "If you ever show your face around here again, I WILL kill you. Do you understand?"

Selina nodded and Ivy smiled viciously. "Good."

The vines dropped Selina, allowing her to take off at a dead run. One thing was for sure; she was never pissing off that particular woman again. Because if she did, Selina was sure that Ivy would keep her word about killing her.

:OOOO:

Ivy sat in the living room the next day, shaking violently. Sunni was still sick, and now, the boys were starting to fall ill. One by one, all day the boys had fallen into a feverish stupor. She and Harley had been busy all morning, running back and forth between the kids with medicine and trying to comfort them. Sunni and the twins were by far the worst sick, actually appearing to be catatonic with fever.

Now Ivy was scared that she might actually be losing her kids to some strange sickness that she didn't know how to treat. Joker had been trailing Harley all day, the insane ghost actually somewhat concerned. The only ones that weren't sick were the babies, herself and Harley.

As she sat there, the doorbell rang. Ivy stood and went to the large doorway, opening it to find none other than Bruce Wayne. He smiled for a moment, and then frowned as he caught the strained and haggard look Ivy was wearing.

"Ivy what's wrong?"

She put on a transparently false smile and said, "The kids are sick and I've just had a really bad night."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Another strained smile. "Not really Bruce. Thanks for asking though."

Bruce placed a hand on Ivy's shoulder. "Ivy there's something else going on here that you're not telling me."

The billionaire was startled as tears started to well up in Ivy's eyes. She then started to tell him all about what happened, from the time Sunni told them about Catwoman's abuse to when Sunni collapsed to when the boys began to get sick. By the time she finished, Ivy was sobbing almost uncontrollably. Bruce pulled the poor woman into a hug, stroking her hair gently as she sobbed.

"It'll be okay Ivy. It'll be okay."

_Hey guys! How's it goin'? Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I was held up at softball camp for eight hours so I was kind of late getting home. But now you have a brand new chapter to read and comment on. So yay!_

_Lot's of love,_

_BlackRosePoetry_


	22. That is some WEIRD crap

**Ivy's Kids**

Bruce steered Ivy towards the couch, trying to calm her the entire time. The adults sat down heavily on the cool leather with Ivy choking and gulping down sobs as she leaned heavily into Bruce. The man pulled the distraught woman onto his lap, stroking her hair and shushing her.

Ivy's eyes were red and puffy from crying as she calmed down. "Why can't things just go right? What's wrong with my life?"

"Ivy calm down. You've just hit a streak of bad luck, is all. Everything's going to be fine."

Bruce relaxed slightly as Ivy seemed to melt into his lap. They sat there for a while, the billionaire stroking Ivy's hair and Ivy hiccuping slightly. Soon, Bruce looked down to see if she was alright, only to find that Ivy had cried herself to sleep. He lifted the unconcious woman up, cradeling her gently against his wide chest and carrying her up to the master bedroom.

Bruce smiled as Ivy snuggled in closer to him, sniffling slightly in her sleep. He shifted her gently in his arms, getting a firmer grip on the woman, and strode into the master bedroom. As he sat her down on the bed, Bruce would have swore that he heard a light chuckle from behind him. As it was, he could hear one of the babies crying from the nursery down the hall.

Sighing slightly, Bruce kissed Ivy lightly on the forehead and walked out of the room. His feet barely made a sound as he went into the nursery, although he could hear someone walking right behind him. Hayden was sitting in his crib, crying with his foot stuck in between the bars of his bed. Bruce gently pried the tiny foot from between the bars and lifted the little red head out of the crib. Miles and Howard were both sound asleep in their own cribs, so Bruce decided to take Hayden to Harley.

"Come on buddy. Let's go see Harley."

Hayden burbled as if he was agreeing, and Bruce took off down the hall. He still had that feeling like he was being watched by someone, but he shook it off. Bruce actually managed to ignore it until a voice that was eerily familiar started to sing from somewhere.

"Brucey and Itchy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Itchy in a baby carriage!"

Bruce whipped around, Hayden obviously laughing at someone behind him. What he saw was something that he was so not prepared for. There he stood, the one person that Bruce hated above all others; The Joker. Joker simply stood there, his figure smokey and blurred around the edges. But his grinning face was the exact same as it had been when he was alive;crystal clear and insane looking.

"Joker? What the heck?

A chuckle escaped the ghost and he glided up to Bruce. "Well, you and Itchy are gettin' pretty cozy there. I wonder how Harley'll take it when she hears about that?"

"Joker, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ah! But the more important question is what are you doing here?"

Bruce rolled his eyes and went to find Harley, ignoring the ghost of the insane man. The Joker simply followed him, making stupid faces and noises at the billionaire's back. Hayden was obviously enjoying the stupidity of it all, as he was laughing his head off at the ghost behind Bruce.

"Harley's in Sunni's room."

Bruce was surprised at the helpful comment and said, "Thanks."

"What can I say? I'm a helpful ghost."

Bruce rolled his eyes again and entered the dark purple bedroom where Harley and Sunni were. The older blond was giving Sunni some sort of medicine, while Sunni simply lay there. Harley looked like she herself was about to cry, but Sunni squeezed her hand lightly, bringing a small smile to Harley's face. Green eyes met Bruce's deep blue ones and Sunni spoke.

"Hey there Bruce. What's up?"

Harley turned and saw Bruce standing in the door with Hayden. Her face softened a little and she let out a genuine smile. Standing, Harley took Hayden from his arms and gave him a hug.

"I take Sunni's question. What's up?"

"Well, I came to see how you guys were doing. Batman also told me to check and see how Sunni's training was going."

Immediately, Harley's eyes darkened. She spoke in a voice that Bruce had never heard the bubbly blond speak in before; hatred laced. "Catwoman kicked the crap out of Sunni. She's all bruised and bloody with broken ribs."

Fury ripped through Bruce when he heard this. He had told Selena to train her, not beat the hell out of her! Bruce managed to force his temper down and gave Harley a one armed squeeze. "Now, I know why Ivy was crying."

Harley looked up at him stunned. "Red was crying?"

Bruce nodded, but held Harley firmly in place as she tried to go find her friend. "She kinda' cried herself to sleep Harl. I put her in the master bedroom."

Sunni's voice startled both the adults from where they stood. "Harl, you'd probably better get Hayden outta' here. I don't want him getting sick too."

Harley nodded. She steered Bruce back into the kitchen, where the Joker's ghost was waiting for them.

"Hiya Puddin'!"

"Hey Harley, didja know that Brucey and Itchy were getting all cozy on the couch just five minutes ago!"

Harley looked confused. Bruce looked slightly embarrased. "Did I forget to mention she cried herself to sleep on my lap?"

Joker cackled, causing poor Hayden to jump in Harley's arms. Harley didn't even stop her gawking at Bruce to scold her Puddin'. Harley silently placed Hayden in a high-chair, turned back to Bruce, and then...squealed and hugged him.

"You're probably the first man to see Ivy cry and live to tell the tale. I'm so proud of you."

Without thinking, Bruce responded, "No I'm not. Batman's seen her cry."

Harley frowned and looked up at him. "How do you know that?"

Bruce stuttered for a moment before a reasonable answer popped into his brain. "Batman told me so. He said she cried when she asked for help and when Eli got shot."

"Oh. Okay."

With that, Harley let go of him and they both turned to where Hayden sat. Surprisingly, Joker was standing in front of the small boy, entertaining him by contorting his ectoplasmic face comically. Hayden grinned and clapped his hands together, giving the Joker a satisfying giggle. The ghost turned to the living people standing in shock near him.

"Puddin' are you actually playing nicely with a baby?"

"Maybe."

Harley threw her hands up into the air. "Okay, now I've seen everything!"

Bruce suddenly remembered the real reason for his dropping by. "Hey Harley. I'm going to a charity circus next week and I was wondering if Ivy, you and the kids would like to come with me as my guests."

Harley's normal grin returned full blast and she replied happily, "Of course we would Brucey. I'll tell Red when she wakes up."

Bruce himself smiled and told Harley thank you. With that, the billionaire bowed out gracefully, leaving Harley and the Joker alone once again.

"Now that was some weird shit."

"Puddin! Not in front of the baby! But you're right, that was really weird."

:OOOO:

Bruce sat in his Bentley, running his fingers through his hair and trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

"That was the weirdest day of my life."

_Hey ya'll! Again, sorry for a slower update time, It's just that I live in the pat of the snowstorm and we've been without power for almost three days. I still had my laptop, but it kinda died. But never fear! I have brought a new chapter! Also, thanks for all the wonderful comments and subscriptions to my story. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _

_I would also like to hear from Catchfire again, so if you're reading again, tell me what you think of the way the stories turned. Again, thanks to all my loyal readers. Read so more, leave a review, and do what ever you want with my story. _

_BlackRosePoetry_


	23. Sickness and Healing Yay!

**Ivy's Kids**

Ivy awoke on her bed, rubbing her red eyes sleepily and wondering how she got there. Suddenly, everything came back to Ivy and she blushed with shame. She actually bawled her eyes out on the shoulder of one billionaire Bruce Wayne. It was enough to make Ivy want to crawl under a rock and die.

But, remembering Sunni's cracked ribs, Ivy dragged herself out of bed and went downstairs. She could hear talking in the kitchen, and assumed that it was Harley and the Joker. Sure enough, she could see Harley and Jack standing in the kitchen, chattering away with Hayden in his highchair. The little baby smiled at her, alerting the ghost and the harlequin to her presence. Harley gave Ivy a big grin and walked over to her best friend.

"Hey Red! Guess what? Brucey just invited us to the charity circus next week. Isn't that great?"

Ivy managed to give a weak smile and nodded. She spoke in a raspy and quiet voice, turning away from Harley and Joker. "That's great. I really need to check on Sunni's ribs though."

With that, Ivy took off down the hall, heading towards Sunni's room. She could feel a cool breeze run down the back of her neck as she took each step and gritted her teeth. Ignoring the annoying ghost behind her, Ivy went into Sunni's room. The fourteen year old was laying on the bed, her breathing shallow and her face pale. Tears once again welled up in Ivy's eyes as she looked at the broken form of her daughter.

She wiped the tears away fiercly as Sunni opened her eyes. A small smile reached the hazel depths of Sunni's irises, but it didn't quite reach her mouth. "Mom, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing sweety. I'm going to have to have you sit up so I can wrap up your ribs."

Sunni groaned as best as she could considering her rib damage. "This is going to hurt isn't it?"

Ivy gave her daughter an apologetic look and pulled a roll of bandages from the bedside table. She helped Sunni sit up and started to wrap the bandage tightly around her chest. Sunni simply sat there in silence, breathing shallowly so as not to put herself in pain. Ivy finished wrapping the ribs, gently running her fingers over the bandages to make sure that they were secure. Smiling, she kissed Sunni on the forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry you have to go through this, baby."

This time, Sunni did actually managed to smile. "It's not your fault Mom. Don't beat yourself up."

From the doorway came a cackle. The Joker floated into the room, standing on the opposite side of the bed from Ivy. His smile never faded, but his eyes never faded. "Oh have you told you precious little punching bag about what precious Brucey and you did?"

A frown. "What's he talking about Mom?"

Ivy ground her teeth and glared at the ghost, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "No Jack. Now get out. Sunni needs her rest."

"Mom, what's he talking about?"

The girl looked like she was about to have a coniption, and it nearly tore Ivy's heart out. "When Bruce came over today, we talked."

Another cackle. "Meaning that you threw yourself on him and bawled your eyes out."

Hazel eyes filled with tears and Sunni gripped onto her mother's hand tightly. Ivy could feel the confusion and self-blame radiating off of the girl. "Why were you crying Mom?"

"I was just scared about you and your brothers is all. I'm fine now baby. Don't beat yourself up. Oh, and Bruce has invited us to come to the charity circus next week. Won't that be fun?"

Sunni nodded, and Ivy helped her back into the pillows, stroking her hair. Ivy stood from her position next to the bed and walked out of the room, heading down the hall towards Eli and Gabe's room. She smiled as the nine year olds sat up in their beds to smile at her. The medicine was starting to kick in, and so their fever had obviously broken. Ivy could tell that by how much both boys were sweating.

Eli spoke first, smiling at his mother as he did so. "Hey Mom! What's shakin'?"

Gabe smiled too, croaking as he spoke. "Yeah, you look like you're about to cry."

Ivy's hands flew to her face, feeling the sticky wet tear tracks running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, darkening her skin-tone slightly. The boys sat there quietly, Eli coughing every now and then.

"I'm fine guys. How're you doin'?"

Eli and Gabe shrugged, replying to their Mom's question in unison. "Okay."

"Being sick sucks doesn't it?"

Speedy(Eli) rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Eli James Amyx, don't use that tone of voice with me."

Gabe snickered behind his hand as Eli ducked under the covers of his bed, loving how his normally non-stop on the go brother was cowering before Ivy. Then he caught sight of the look on Ivy's face as he chuckled. She had crossed her arms, a delicate eyebrow raised and with her foot tapping on the floor. Factor(Gabe) gulped, but was locked in place by his Mom's poison green gaze.

"And what exactly is so funny?"

Another gulp. And then... "Mom, please don't look at me in that tone of voice. It burns."

Ivy grinned despite herself. Leave it to the twins to make her go from feeling like crying to wanting to laugh her head off. She strode over to Gabe's bed and kissed him on the forehead. The boy sighed in relief, thinking he had gotten away with murder. And he almost did...until Speedy spoke up from his bed.

"How can she look at you in a tone of voice? That doesn't make any sense."

Ivy raised an eyebrow, looking over at Speedy. "You're right Speedy; it doesn't make any sense."

Gabe thought that he was going to end up as much compost for his mother's garden, but he was wrong. Ivy simply smiled down at him, kissed his forehead and then moved over to Speedy's bed, giving him the same treatment. "Get some sleep boys."

Again came a unison answer. "Yes Mommy."

Ivy stepped out of their room, feeling much better than she had going in. She continued to check on the boys one by one. Jaylon was sitting in his room, cars sprawled out on his bed. The little boy had looked up at her, his eyes still cloudy with sickness, but much brighter then they had been. Ivy blew him a kiss and went on, coming to stop in Camden's room. Camden grinned at Ivy as soon as she entered, his eyes no longer cloudy, but perfectly clear.

"Mommy, Joker told me we're goin' to the circus. Is that true?"

Man, that medicine worked fast! Ivy blinked, then realized what her son had asked her and replied, "Yes sweetheart. We're going to the circus with Bruce."

Camden pumped a still slightly chubby fist and tried to get out of bed, only to have Ivy rush over and push him back into his pillows. "Don't get out of bed just yet Cam. You'll just make yourself sick again."

The five year old pouted, crossing his arms and giving his mother the infamous puppy dog pout. "Please Mommy?"

Ivy just smiled and kissed him on the forehead, whispering in his ear, "I'm immune to the puppy dog pout now baby. Sunni's taught me well."

"Darn."

Camden lay back down on his bed wide eyed and bushy tailed. Sighing, Ivy sat next to him, stroking his hair and pulling him close against her. "Will you go to sleep if I sing you a lullaby?"

"Maybe."

Taking a deep breath, Ivy chose a song that she had heard from some movie. She thought it was from **Pirates of the Carribean: At World's End, **but she wasn't quite sure.

_"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed; and bound her in her bones.  
The seas be ours, and by the powers where we will, we'll roam.  
Yo ho! All hands, hoist the colors high!  
Heave ho! Theives and beggars, never shall we die!"_

Camden's eyes began to droop as Ivy sang, the deep chocolate orbs sleepy.

_"Now some have died and some are alive; and others sailon the seas.  
With the keys to the cage, and the devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green.  
Yo ho! Haul together! Hoist the colors high!  
Heave ho! Theives and beggars never shall we die!"_

With that, Camden was out cold, snoring on Ivy's shoulder. Smiling, she slipped out from under him, laying him on the pillows and gently tucking him in. She then went to Jasper's room, only to find that he was already asleep. Looking at the clock on the wall, Ivy then realized that it was almost nine o' clock. Going back into the kitchen, she saw Harley in the great room eating a bowl of cereal and watching a cartoon on the flatscreen.

"Harley, what are you watching?"

The harlequin jumped nearly a foot off of the couch, almost spilling her cereal. Startled, Harley whipped around and gave Ivy a wide-eyed glare. "Geez, Red! Don't sneakup on me like that!"

Ivy chuckled. "Sorry Harley. I was just wondering what you were doing up. You usually go to bed early."

Harley shrugged and went back to eating her cereal and watching her show. "I got hungry. And bored."

Rolling her eyes, Ivy went upstairs to bed, thinking about her and Bruce's encounter that morning. She couldn't believe it. She had tried to poison him numerous times, and here he was comforting her when she was crying. It was incredibly strange on so many levels.

_Hey ya'll. What's up? I'll tell you whats up next; trapeze artists! Oh, and to libera's comment about needing a doctor for broken ribs. I broke three ribs when I was twelve falling off of a horse and all my mom did was wrap my chest tightly with bandages and left them on for a couple of weeks. I went to the doctor three weeks later and he couldn't even tell that I had broken my ribs. So, I was just going off of personal experiences. So sorry if that confused you. _

_Oh and the reason I put the twins' real names in parenthesis next to their nicknames is because I've had some viewers stating that they had trouble remembering who was who. _

_So I hope you like the chapter. Next chapter is all about the circus! Yay! Although, I don't know about you, but I'm terrified of clowns. Have been ever since watching IT. So read, review and subscribe!_

_Love ya lots,_

_BlackRosePoetry_


	24. We're goin' to the CIRCUS!

**Ivy's Kids**

Ivy looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long, deep-green dress that sparkled in the light, complementing her skin tone perfectly. A slit ran up the right leg, reaching just above her knee cap and showing of her slender legs. Ivy knew she was stunning, but she was still nervous. Could she still go out in public without a cop seeing her and immediately taking her to Arkham? And something else nagged at the back of her mind as well. Batman. How did he and Bruce know each other so well?

It was an enigma worthy of the Riddler, but Ivy was not detered in the slightest. She would take this all the way to the bottom, even if it killed her. Make-up done, Ivy grabbed her heels and went downstairs looking over the boys that were standing in the Great Room. They were all dressed in tuxedos, tailored by her and Harley. The little boys looked adorable, even if they were incredibly displeased with having to dress in the fancy suits.

Eli pulled at the tie Harley had just finished straightening. "Mom why do we have to dress up like dorks?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "First off, you are not dressed like dorks. Second, this is a formal event, so if you want to go, you have to dress up."

Sunni looked up from her spot, glaring at her mother fiercely. "Oh, the boy who got shot in the shoulder gets to go to the circus, but I don't?"

Harley leaptin front of Sunni, dressed in a pair of clown pajamas. "Cheer up Sunni. Me and Mista' J will be here with you and the babies so you won't be alone. And the circus is goin' ta be on T.V anyway, so you won't miss much."

Sunni rolled her eyes and flopped back on the couch, suppressing a wince as she landed. Her chest was still pretty tender, and that was the reason Ivy wouldn't let her go. Sunni still thought that it was incredibly un-fair.

"Great. A choice between hanging with the droolers or with a psycho clown ghost and his girlfriend."

Ivy raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth to speak. But apparently Jack beat her to the chase. A cackle eminated from nowhere and Sunni clapped onto the back of her head, her hair mussed and filled with static from the ghost's blow.

"Ow Jack that hurt!"

A snicker and then the Joker's imaged wavered into view. "You deserved that girly and you know it."

Ivy scowled and turned away. She really didn't trust Jack around the babies, but Sunni and Harley were sure to keep him in line. And besides, they were too young to go to the charity circus anyway. Who else would she call to babysit? Batman?

Chuckling to herself, Ivy leaned down to fix Jasper's tie, the three year old sucking on a pudgy thumb. He seemed to be looking right through her with those deep, aquamarine colored eyes, and he smiled a big toothy grin. Jasper then pulled his thumb out of his mouth and lisped truthfully, "Mommy's pretty."

Ivy smiled and rubbed noses with the toddler, straightening to look around at the boys. Eli and Gabe were standing proudly, each pretending to straighten their ties and speaking in overly snooty British accents. Eli seemed to be doing much better than Gabe, as he was the more flamboyant of the two. Jaylon watched over his two younger brothers like a hawk, actually more mature than a six year old should be. Camden was actually teaching Jasper to play patty-cake against the wall, showing the three year old which hand goes with which.

A grin. The boys had grown so much in the past month it was almost hard to believe. Sunni actually told her that Jaylon's birthday was January 10th, which was only about a week from now. Ivy couldn't believe just how much the boys had grown on her, much less on the Joker of all people. The ghost of the madman actually _enjoyed _watching the boys and making them laugh. To Ivy, it was just strange, but to Harley, it was likea dream come true.

Ivy sat on the loveseat and checked the time. It was 7:02. Bruce would be there in about twenty minutes. Until then, she and the boys would just have to wait.

:OOOO:

Bruce straightened his tuxedo's bow-tie as he gazed at himself in the mirror. He turned to Tim and Dick who were sitting on the couch behind him. Tim was sucking down an absolutely huge glass of chocolate milk and Dick simply looked bored.

"How do I look?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "You look fine Bruce, although you _still _haven't told us who you're going to the circus with."

Tim grinned from behind his milk straw, his eyes sparkling mischievously. He spoke in a quiet, sing-song voice that spoke volumes to what he thought about Bruce's date. "**I **know who Bruce's date is."

Dick turned to his young "Robin" replacement, not seeing Bruce's eyes widen and the slashing movement's he made across his throat. "Who is it?"

Tim grinned wickedly. Dick could almost see the little devil horns popping out of his head. "Why should I tell you Richard? You'll just freak out when you hear."

Dick grabbed the younger boy by the shoulders, lifting him effortlessly from the suede leather couch and bringing him close to his face. "Who is it Tim?"

The grin never left the young boy's face as he said without missing a beat. "Doctor Pamela Lillian Isley."

Dick dropped Tim back onto the couch, whipping around to face Bruce with his jaw dropping to the floor. "YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH POISON IVY! ARE YOU NUTS?"

Bruce cringed as his former partner shouted, straightening as he gathered his composure. "It's not a date. She's bringing her kids with her."

"What now? I didn't know Ivy had kids. Why does nobody tell me these things?"

"She adopted them around Christmas and I found out about it when the Joker kidnapped four of them."

Dick's eyes widened even more, if at all possible, he blinked a couple of times. "How many kids does she have?"

"Nine. Eight boys and one girl."

"Holy shit!"

Bruce frowned, his cobalt eyes glaring sharply at Dick. He spoke in a calm, quiet voice, but his anger was present in every syllable. "Do not use that kind of language around Tim, Richard. I don't like it."

Dick blushed, cooling off after his shock. "Sorry Bruce. It's just I can't believe you're going on a date with Ivy."

"It's not a date."

Tim spoke up now, taking a break from slurping on his chocolate milk. "It's so a date."

"It is not!"

"Brucey loves Ivy. Brucey loves Ivy!"

"Shut up Tim!"

"Okay lover boy. Just get home by eleven tonight. I need help with my homework."

Bruce was about to respond just as Alfred stepped in the door. "The car is waiting for you sir. Whenever you're ready."

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce strode past the old butler, who was smiling serenly. Alfred had a mischivous twinkle in his eye as Bruce spoke again, this time out of earshot of Tim and Dick.  
"Nice save back there Alfred."

The twinkle intensified. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

:OOOO:

Just as Ivy predicted, Bruce showed up twenty minutes later, incredibly handsome in his tuxedo. He took one look at the boys and laughed merrily, standing to the side of the door. "I brought the limo if you boys want to go wait for us somewhere else."

Immediately, the boys sprang up and ran outside whooping and shouting merrily. Eli did an impression of Joker's cackle and said in a sing-song voice, "We're goin' to the circus. We're going to the circus!"

Ivy shook her head. Those boys were going to be the death of poor Alfred tonight. Bruce smiled down at her and stated, "You look stunning."

Ivy blushed and looked down, even though she knew she had looks. She had often used them to her advantage as a villian. A loud "awww!" and a retching sound made Ivy and Bruce turn to the Great Room. Sunni was pretending to throw up on the couch, with Harley making goo-goo eyes at Bruce and the Joker's ghost cackling away on the floor. Sunni sat up, rubbing her ribs and wincing. Ivy rolled her eyes. "Sunni, I told you to take it easy. Your ribs still haven't healed fully, which is why you're not going to the circus."

Sunni stuck her tongue out and turned to the T.V, pulling Harley around with her. "Whatever Mom. Just don't do anything stupid tonight."

Ivy glared at her daughter, but Bruce gently pulled her out the door. "Give her time to cool off. And I meant what I said back there. You look beautiful."

Looking up at her date, Ivy whispered, "How come you're so good to me. Even after all I've done you're still the nicest man I know."

No response came for a moment, and the pair walked towards the limo in silence. Just as they reached the SUV, Bruce spoke, his voice soft and gentle. "Everybody deserves a second chance Ivy. You've given these kids their second chance. Now I'm giving you yours."

Ivy blushed and opened her mouth to speak, but by then they had reached the limo and there was no stopping the boys from pulling them in. Eli and Gabe had grabbed them, pulled them into the car and told Alfred to drive on before Ivy and Bruce had time to think.

"Well, you can say one thing about the boys; they're enthustiastic."

:OOOO:

As the limousine made it's way down the streets of Gotham, the boys laughed and chattered non-stop, energized to the maximum. Ivy and Bruce spoke too, but it was mostly answering the boys questions in poor Bruce's case and Ivy was constantly trying to keep the boys from destroying the limo.

Just before they reached the circus, Gabe asked a question that Ivy had been dying to ask all night. "Hey Bruce, how do you and Batman know each other so well?"

Looking over at the billionaire, Ivy noticed that he was struggling to find words. Suddenly, he calmed, with his face showing no trace of the nervousness it had portrayed moments ago. When he spoke, Bruce's voice was calm and controlled. "Batman's saved my life numerous times, Gabe. I try to return the favor in any way that I can, so it's made us pretty close."

The nine year old took the statment without question, believing Bruce fully. But Ivy saw something in Bruce's eyes that told her that it wasn't the truth. Ivy didn't know what it was, but she knew that Bruce was lying.

Alfred opened the separator glass, his timing impeccable as always. "We've arrived at the circus young masters. You can see it if you look to the right."

The boys scrambled to the right side, pressing they're faces to the darkly tinted glass and climbing over each other to get a better look. The building was enormous, with lights pouring out of it and the sounds and smells of a circus pervading the air surrounding.

They pulled up beside the entrance, the paparazzi already surrounding the car they knew to be of the famous Bruce Wayne. The reporters snapped photos and rolled video of the limo, expecting the billionaire and his secret date to appear. Instead, the stunned men and women got five boys bailing out of the car, freezing in a line as soon as they saw the adults surrounding them. Chaos broke loose as the reporters went into a frenzy.

Eli and Gabe posed for the camera, loving the lime-light already. Jaylon and Camden actually stood there calmly, stoney-faced and silent. Jasper simply hid behind his older brothers, even cuter when he was scared.

Bruce and Ivy then stepped gracefully out of the car, sending the paparazzi into a flurry of questions and photos. Bruce took Ivy's arm, both of them smiling cheekily for the camera. Ivy felt nervous. She felt exhilirated. She felt...alive.

:OOOO:

Harley and Sunni sat in the living room, sharing a bowl of kettlecorn and watching the rich people arrive at the charity circus. Harley kept pointing out the people she thought were cute, only to have Sunni scoff and point out someone even cuter. Jack floated just behind them, growling unhappily as his living girlfriend talked about other men being attractive. A baby monitor sat on the table next to them, telling the women whether or not the babies were awake.

A female reporter announced the arrival of Bruce Wayne in the background and Harley immediately squealed. "They're goin' ta look so cute on T.V!"

Just as the harlequin predicted, when the boys bailed out, they were the perfect picture of adorable. The twins, with they're hair spiked and gelled to perfection, grinned at the cameras surrounding them and started to pose. Jaylon and Camden stood side by side, stoney-faced with all the regality of a monarch. Jasper was absolutely drop-dead cute as he hid behind Jaylon, his blue eyes shy.

When Ivy and Bruce stepped out of the car though, Harley and Sunni couldn't resist a wolf-whistle. In all respects, Bruce looked hot. His black hair shone in the spotlights, and his teeth flashed a brilliant white as he smiled cheekily. The woman on his arm looked just as stunning, with her red hair lusterous and her poison green eyes sparkling.

"Oh my God! Red and Brucey look perfect together!"

Joker wolf-whistled from behind them. "I'd never thought I'd say this in a million years, but I can't help myself. Itchy looks HOT! H-O-T hot!"

Harley gasped and frowned at the bug eyed ghost behind her. "Puddin! You aren't really checking out Red are ya?"

"Oh no Pumpkin Pie! You know you'll always be my girl."

Harley gave an exctatic squeak and turned back to the T.V. Sunni shook her head and said, "Your pathetic you know that?"

"Why?"

Sunni rolled her eyes. "Never mind Harl. But you are right. Bruce and Mom make a damn good couple."

_Hey guys! Sorry about the slower update. I've been working my butt off at my aunt's flower shop because of Valentine's day. I hope you like this chapter better. That last one wasn't my best work. I was sleep deprived when I wrote it so the stupid thing was pretty crappy. Thanks for all the supportive comments lately, they really help. I've only ever had two bad comments and this next message is what I have to say to the author._

_To AvenJackel: I'm sorry you didn't like the last chapter, but that doesn't give you the right to be insulting when you express your displeasure. Words like "I HATE THIS!" are insulting to me as a writer. I don't mean to be rude in any way, but if you can't be mature, then don't leave a comment. It wasn't the negativity that I disliked, it was your childishness in expressing it._

_Love you lots,_

_BlackRosePoetry_


	25. Broken Wings and China Dolls

**Ivy's Kids**

Ivy and Bruce strode arm in arm through the ever-moving crowd of paparazzi, the boys trailing behind them. The red carpet; a place that would make anyone feel alive and energized. That same energy was now flowing through Ivy. She seemed to sparkle as she glided next to Bruce, looking like a priceless gem or a nymph. Needless to say, the boys reflected Ivy's same excited energy.

The rather formidable group blew through the swirling reporters and entered the gigantic building that housed the circus. Immediately, they were surrounded by the sights, sounds, and smells of the circus. Loud drums, growls from animals, and the steady roar of conversation filled the air around them as the smell of cotton candy and popcorn filled their noses. Clowns, strongmen, and trapeze artists milled in the rings. Up in the rafters, hugely muscled men in tights beat on giant kettle drums, creating a beat that the boys could feel in their chests.

Looking around in awe, Jasper broke away from his position between Jaylon and Camden to stand next to Ivy. He stuck a thumb in his mouth, looking up at his mother with wide eyes. Ivy smiled down at him and took his hand with her free one. Bruce graciously led the way to the seats that he had recieved, lining the boys up from youngest to oldest. Jasper sat right next to Ivy, with Camden on his left side. The line went down that way until it reached the twins, who were stuffing their faces with cotton candy, popcorn and Coke.

Ivy looked their way, a slight frown creasing her brow. "Boys, don't eat that junk too fast. You'll make yourself sick."

Bruce chuckled lightly. "Lighten up Ivy. Boys will be boys after all."

"They may be boys, but I won't feel sorry for them when they get sick because of it."

Camden looked over from his seat and cocked his head. "Yes you will Mommy."

A single eyebrow was raised. "What makes you so sure about that."

"Because your like a piece of caramel; hard and crunchy on the outside with a gooey center."

A snort resounded from Bruce at the simple honesty of Camden's statement. he looked over at Ivy to see she was staring and gawking open-mouthed at the little boy. "I am not gooey!"

Now it was Jaylon's turn to speak. "Yes you are. Hard and crunchy with a gooey filling."

Jasper nodded in agreement next to her, and Ivy shook her head, muttering, "And to think, they were terrified of me when they first saw me."

The lights went down in the big top and Ivy leaned against Bruce's shoulder. A whisper as the drums began to soften. "You don't think I'm gooey do you?"

"I plead the fifth amendment."

A slap resounded against Bruce's broad chest. "Okay I guess I deserved that one."

"Shut up the show's starting."

:OOOO:

Sunni and Harley passed the popcorn between each other, listening to some female reporter drabble on about how Poison Ivy wasn't a good date for Bruce Wayne. Sunni had the most horrible urge to chuck the remote at the television screen and start ranting, but she knew that it would only end with her chest on fire and Ivy spitting fire in her anger. So she just settled for rolling her eyes at the woman and making sarcastic comments about the woman's mental health.

"Harley, I think somebody's jealous that they're not as pretty as Mom is."

The Joker's ghost cackled from behind them, the laughter already starting to grate on Sunni's nerves. "Shut up Jack! I'm trying to say horrible things about this woman's personality and I can't do so with you cackling twenty-four seven!"

Jack stopped, but floated up above Sunni's head, sucking the warmth away from her to fuel his manifestation. Sunni shivered and carefully shifted herself to snuggle into Harley's side, muttering curses under her breath. Harley looked at her sharply after a particularly nasty word escaped from Sunni. "Was that what I think it was?"

"What was what now?"

"Did'ja just say the f-word?"

Sunni's eyes widened to the size of saucer's and she snuggled into Harley even more, speaking in a squeaky voice. "No. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Harley grinned smugly. "I though that's what'ya said."

They turned back to the screen watching with awe as the circus started. Trapeze artists flipped and flowed gracefully through the air, catching each other with strong arms and repeating the motions. Sunni sighed. That would be the coolest thing ever to do...besides playing drums for Avenged Sevenfold, of course. It was awesome on the T.V, so Sunni wondered how cool it would be seeing it live.

:OOOO:

Eli and Gabe watched in amazement as the strongmen before them lifted seemingly impossible weights. Feats of strength that they were sure that Jasper could match easily with his power serum induced muscles, were amazing in normal humans.

The ringmaster came out, dressed in his tight black pants and intricately designed scarlet overcoat, brandishing his microphone in one hand and his top hat in the other. He spun the microphone deftly between his fingers and placed it close to his lips, a winning smile on his face.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, for this next act we're going to need some volunteers from the crowd. Would anybody like to volunteer for this act of incredible skill?"

Eli and Gave looked at each other, grinned, stood, and shouted, "We'll volunteer."

The ringmaster looked they're way, a sparkle in his eyes. "Well, we're going to need more than just two. How about your brothers come with you too?"

Pleadingly, the twins looked towards Ivy, who was looking skeptically towards the ringmaster. "Please Mom?"

"Okay, just be careful okay."

With a whoop, the boys descended the stairs, jumping over the rails to land in the center ring. As they reached the ringmaster, they noticed something strange about the man that had called for volunteers. The left side of his face was rubbery looking, as if he'd spread latex all over it. A wild grin spread over his face and he brandished his microphone causing a cage to spread over the center ring.

"Now, boys. What we're going to play is...hostage situation!"

With that, goons jumped out of nowhere, wielding automatic weapons and laughing cruelly at the panicking patrons. The boys clustered together, back to back around Jasper and protecting their younger brother from the insanity around them.

Ivy and Bruce stood, the billionaire actually having to restrain Ivy from rushing towards the cage like a maniac. The Mayor, who sat near them, stood and shouted, "Who are you? Some sort of new supervillian?"

The unknown supervillain laughed cruelly, his voice deep and raspy. Ivy's heart froze in her chest as he did so. She knew exactly who that was. Sure enough, her suspicions were confirmed when the man ripped latex off of the left half of his face. The newly revealed scars were read and swollen, distorting the large yellow eye and accentuating the place in his lips where perfect white teeth were revealed.

"I assure you Mr. Mayor, you've met me before!"

Ivy saw red, her skin deepening to a dark forest green. "HARVEY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

The former district attorney turned, grinning as he laid eyes on Ivy. "Simple my dear. We want Batman; broken, bleeding, begging. In a word, I want him DEAD! Now these are Gotham's finest, wealthiest, most influential men. Surely one of you must know who Batman is?"

With that, chaos erupted. Bruce screamed at the top of his lungs; a single sentence that only one could hear. And that one was Ivy. "HARVEY! I'm Batman!"

Ivy whipped around. "What!"

Bruce turned to her, his eyes just as scared as hers. But his contained something, a familiar hardness that identified him as the man that Ivy had fought so many times before.

"You're Batman? You lied to me! The only reason you gave us that house was so you could keep an eye on me! You didn't want to give me a second chance, you just wanted to keep me on a tab!"

Ivy was crying now, eyeliner running in thick streams down her cheeks. Anger fueled and upset, Ivy ripped herself out of Bruce's grasp and ran down to the cage, kicking off her heels and slipping between the bars.

Harvey looked on the crying woman with disgust. "Well, looks like little Ms. Goody Two-Shoes has come to play! This should be fun for us."

Ivy's eyes blazed with fury, and she snarled, coming between Harvey and the boys with a single bound. "Are you forgetting that I almost killed you once Harvey? I could do it again, just as easily."

Two-face, a.k.a Harvey, growled and balled up his fists. "As if. I'm going to kill you."

With that Two-face sent his fist into Ivy's face, knocking the woman back. Irate, and now sporting a bloody nose, Ivy turned to the boys and told them to leave. Eli and Gabe shook their heads, refusing to budge, but caught the look on Ivy's face. She was about to cry again, but refused to back down. "Go Boys! Now!"

They turned without another word, dragging their younger brother's behind. Ivy continued to fight Two-face, but to no avail. The boys were captured by the goons, automatic weapons pointed at their heads. Jasper started cry, sending his mom into a frenzy. Ivy started to cry, beating back at Two-face savagely. The former politician simply laughed and pummeled his fists into her flawless face, beating the poor woman to the ground.

Ivy simply lay there, bleeding, as she watched Two-face's men drag her boys out of the building. Harvey laughed, pulling Ivy up by her hair. The scarred half of his face was terrifying to say the least especially when your eyes were swollen and tear filled. Breath that reeked of cigars washed over Ivy as he spoke, quietly, so as no one would hear what he was saying.

"You're never going to see those boys again, that is, if you can't bring me Batman."

With that, he threw her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. Bruce snuck behind him, landing a right hook as the super villain turned. Two-face shoved him away, escaping even though he was still reeling from the solid blow that the billionaire had placed to him.

Bruce could have snarled. Looking down at Ivy, tears came to his eyes. It hurt him to see someone so broken. Ivy had been so strong at the beginning of the night, a person that would gladly beat someone within an inch of their lives if they threatened her or her boys. Now, she looked fragile, like a fairy that had lost its wings or a china doll that had it's face shattered.

Ivy was curled into a ball, sobbing and holding her hands to her face. Bruce kneeled next to her, gathering her into his arms, being careful to not get any of her toxic blood on his skin. Ivy beat her fists against him for a moment, screaming obscenities and other various things. Then she broke, sobbing into the billionaire's arms.

:OOOO:

Sunni and Harley sat in their living room, screaming curses at the television and crying at the same time. It was happening all over again, only this time they had no idea what to do about it. Two-face's current hideout was unknown, and now Ivy was thoroughly beaten. It was on the screen right now. Ivy was huddled in Bruce's arms in the center ring cage. Two-face had escaped. There was virtually no way to find the boys.

They were lost. The Joker's ghost was for once silent. He had actually grown attached to the boys in the time that he had been a ghost in the manor. He had this strange feeling; a mixture of horror, terror, and anger that swirled with something new. Fear.

Sunni was filled with only rage. Two-face had made the biggest mistake of his life. She was going to kill him, and there was nothing Batman, Ivy, Harley, or anyone else for that matter could do to stop her.

_I was filled with inspiration! Yay! Now, please stop giving me the cold shoulder and review! I respect your opinions. Really I do! I was just having a bad day at the time I said those things to AvenJackel, so please disregard them. _

_I'm about to go crazy with review deprivation. _

_With hope and love for ten Grinches,_

_BlackRosePoetry_


	26. The End?

**Ivy's Kids**

Hey guys, I've decided that I don't like the way my stories going, so I'm going to discontinue it and re-write it with a different plot and title. Just watch for my username next to the title. I'm sorry to all my long time readers but this story is really starting to piss me off, so I'm just going to re-write it. All the characters will come back, with some other pairings and more detail in the chapters. Again, I'm sorry for all the confusion.

I love you all and thank you for all the wonderful support. It really helped me and my creative writing. I will always love how you guys supported me and I'd like to say that this is not the last of Ivy's Kids. You can count on that.

BlackRosePoetry


End file.
